Puzzle Sanglant
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire, très personnelle, va plonger notre équipe dans un véritable cauchemar. Ils vont avoir besoin de l'aide de l'équipe du FBI de Aaron Hotchner. Mais pourront-ils s'en sortir? Cross-Over Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1: Difficile acceptation

Et voilà comme promis le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé il y a presque un an et fini il y a quelques mois seulement. Elle comporte 27 chapitres, autant dire que vous aurez de la lecture.

C'est un cross-over avec la série _**Criminal Minds**_, pas sur qu'elle plaira à tous le monde. Mais jetez-y un œil quand même, juste au cas où. A savoir qu'il y a des tortures, des passages assez difficile à lire, mais je vous préviendrais lorsque ce sera le cas.

J'essaierais de poster le plus régulièrement possible, à raison de 2 chapitres par semaine.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce début.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Difficile acceptation<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres pour la meilleure équipe du CBI, en effet, aujourd'hui l'un de ses agents allait changer de vie radicalement. Tout le monde était en effervescence, courant à droite et à gauche, finissant de taper des rapports, rangeant les bureaux, le tout pour être à l'heure à la cérémonie de mariage. Rigsby n'avait même pas fait une pause pour manger quoi que ce soit, Cho n'avait pas ouvert de livre de la journée et Van Pelt s'était déjà coiffée pour ne pas perdre de temps.<p>

Ils n'avaient pas réussis à obtenir leur journée de repos, les quatre agents ne pouvaient pas être absent tous en même temps. Seule Lisbon avait eut son jour.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour pour la jeune femme, elle allait se marier, devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvait, une femme heureuse avec un mari aimant. Tous ses collègues étaient heureux pour elle, sauf un.

Aujourd'hui était comme un jour de deuil pour Patrick Jane. Il allait devoir assister au mariage de sa collègue et amie, Lisbon. Il était heureux pour elle, la savoir heureuse était tout ce qu'il voulait mais, il aurait préféré que ce soit avec lui et non pas avec un homme qui ne l'appréciait même pas. C'Était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de se faire accepter par cet inconnu, surgit de nulle part quelques mois plus tôt.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où Lisbon les avait tous invité au restaurant pour le leur présenter. Ça s'était plutôt mal passé et pourtant il avait fait son possible pour se montrer courtois envers le petit ami de sa patronne, mais l'homme ne l'aimait pas, alors à quoi bon.

Alors, allongé sur son canapé, le mentaliste se repassait dans sa tête tous les bons moments qu'il avait partagé avec Lisbon, toutes les soirées passées chez elle à regarder des films, juste tous les deux, des moments de bonheur qu'il pensait pouvoir partager avec elle durant longtemps. Bien sur il savait qu'elle et lui ce n'était qu'une grande amitié, qu'il n'y avait rien de pus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer plus.

Il repensa alors à ce fameux soir, celui où il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour faire évoluer leur relation, au risque de se rendre malheureux.

* * *

><p><span>Six mois plus tôt<span>

Le réveillon de Noel était passé depuis peu et chacun se préparait à fêter le nouvel an. Au CBI, les agents de l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon avaient prévu de le fêter tous ensemble dans un petit bar du coin, en toute simplicité et même Jane et Lisbon avaient accepté de venir avec eux. Ce n'était pas tout les jours le nouvel an et ils ne voulaient pas le faire seuls chez eux, chacun de leur coté.

Apres la journée de travail, chacun était rentré chez soit se préparer pour la soirée et Jane avait convenu d'allait chercher Lisbon chez elle, économisant ainsi une voiture. Ce soir-là, il s'était habillé de façon décontractée, un jean et une chemise avec une petite veste par-dessus, il ne faisait pas froid en cette période de l'année, les avantages de vivre en Californie.

Il était donc arrivé chez la jeune femme et frappa à la porte, un peu nerveux. Depuis quelques temps il s'était rendu compte que la jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent et il avait prévu de le lui dire ce soir. Il y avait réfléchi pendant bien longtemps, pesant le pour et le contre d'une relation avec elle, sachant pas avance que ce ne serait pas toujours rose. Mais ses sentiments pour elle étaient bien plus fort que pour une simple amie et il lui avait semblait que la brunette n'était pas non plus indifférente à son charme. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Ce soir serait donc sa chance d'être heureux pour le reste de sa vie ou au contraire encore plus malheureux. Intérieurement il priait pour qu'elle aussi ressente quelque chose à son égard. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il pensait pouvoir la faire changer d'avis et se rendre compte que c'était lui celui qu'elle cherchait.

La porte s'ouvrit et le mentaliste resta bouche bée devant la beauté de la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui.

Lisbon portait elle aussi une tenue simple, une petite robe vert foncée avec un châle sur les épaules de couleur noir. Elle portait des chaussures avec de petits talons, lui permettant ainsi d'être presqu'à la hauteur de son collègue.

En voyant le regard que Jane posait sur elle, Lisbon baissa les yeux en rougissant mais elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naitre sur son visage. Jane savait toujours comment la faire rougir et même si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le regard que son consultant posait sur elle, cela lui donnait envi de lâcher l'autre pour se laissé aller dans les bras du blond.

Elle sentit une main venir lui relever la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jane.

-" Vous êtes magnifique Lisbon," souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-" Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus."

Ils se sourirent une fois de plus et Jane, en parfait gentleman, présenta son bras à la jeune femme qui le prit, puis ils marchèrent ensemble vers la voiture.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien pour chacun et au moment du décompte, Jane et Lisbon s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Lorsqu'enfin le décompte arriva à zéro, Jane se pencha vers Lisbon et vint déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme finit par entourer la nuque de son consultant et se serra d'avantage à lui, collant ainsi leur deux corps et répondit amplement au baiser.

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle mais restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient pensés, l'un comme l'autre, que cela se produirait et ils étaient heureux que ce soir ait été le grand soir. La jeune femme en avait même oublié son petit ami, bien trop heureuse de ce moment partagé avec Jane.

Jane raccompagna la jeune femme chez elle après une fin de soirée plus arrosée qu'il n'en avait l'habitude et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de prendre congé et de rentrer chez lui.

A ce moment-là, il pensait que lui et Lisbon avaient une chance d'être heureux ensemble, il avait vu dans ses yeux et dans ces gestes qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser et qu'elle voulait pouvoir en partager d'autres avec lui. Son cœur avait moins mal à présent qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Mais ses espoirs s'écroulèrent quelques jours plus tard.

Ils ne s'étaient que peu vu dans les jours qui suivirent, Lisbon ayant été envoyée sur une mission seule à l'autre bout de l'état et, quand elle était revenue, elle semblait avoir changé. Elle se comportait plus froidement avec son consultant, évitant de rester seule avec lui dans la même pièce, ne le prenant plus dans sa voiture, ne lui souhaitant plus le bonsoir lorsqu'elle partait après une dure journée.

Jane ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait espéré qu'elle changerait, qu'elle avait simplement peur de l'avenir mais, une semaine après son retours, elle était apparu sur le parking un matin tenant la main d'un homme, cet homme qu'il pensait disparu du tableau. Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, la jeune femme sortait toujours avec lui et les baisers partagés le soir du nouvel an n'étaient rien.

Le mentaliste avait alors vu son monde s'écrouler.

* * *

><p>A présent, six mois après, la jeune femme allait se marier avec celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Jane avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée et ne voulait pas assister au mariage. Pourtant Lisbon continuait de le supplier de venir, prétextant que ce jour ne serait pas le plus beau de sa vie s'il ne venait pas. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à assister à ça. Ce serait le pire jour de sa vie à lui, de voir la femme qu'il aimait dire oui à un autre. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas voir ça.<p>

Et puis Bradley ne voulait pas de lui ce jour-là. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Cet homme était possessif et un brin violent lorsqu'il voyait Jane pas loin de Lisbon. Un jour il avait même faillit mettre une droite au mentaliste qui lui avait fait remarquer que Lisbon semblait triste. Il l'avait mal prit et si Cho n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, il se serait une fois de plus retrouvé avec le nez en sang.

Les autres agents aussi avaient remarqué que pour une femme qui allait se marier, Lisbon ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse. C'Était comme si on la forçait à le faire et qu'elle espérait toujours que quelqu'un viendrait pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Van Pelt avait bien tenté de lui parler, de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais la jeune femme se murait dans son silence, ne laissant personne approfondir le sujet de sa vie de couple.

Aujourd'hui donc, Jane se trouvait comme à son habitude sur son canapé à somnoler, attendant que la journée se termine vite. Il avait songé à démissionner, partir loin pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de Bradley embrassant la femme qu'il aimait, mais il savait aussi que Lisbon lui en voudrait toujours de partir. Alors pour elle, il restait et se contentait d'être spectateur dans la vie de la jeune femme.

Rigsby était le dernier à partir pour la cérémonie, mais avant de quitter les bureaux, il se rendit une fois de plus auprès de Jane, tenant encore de le faire changer d'avis.

-" Allez vieux," commença-t-il. " Tu dois venir, pour elle."

-" Je ne peux pas Rigsby, je ne pourrais pas la voir lui dire oui alors que je rêve qu'elle me le dise à moi."

-" Je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi."

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient la même situation, à la différence que ce n'était pas Grace qui se mariait ce jour-là mais Lisbon. Finalement, le brun se leva, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son collègue et partit, non sans lui demander une fois de plus de venir.

Les heures passèrent, Jane était toujours sur son canapé, pensant à Lisbon, se demandant quel genre de robe elle portait, se demandant comment elle était coiffée, si ses frères étaient présents pour elle ou non.

Tant de question dans sa tête, toutes sur la même femme. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et se décida à partir se refugier dans son grenier quand il remarqua que le bureau de sa patronne était ouvert. Par curiosité, il y entra pour voir qui avait ouvert la porte et c'est alors que son regard se posa sur un dossier non ouvert sur le bureau. Quelqu'un l'avait surement déposé là en l'absence de Lisbon.

Le mentaliste hésita un instant puis il ouvrit le dossier pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il savait que lorsque Lisbon l'apprendrait elle allait lui en vouloir mais sa curiosité prit le dessus sur sa raison.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur en lisant de quoi parlait ce fameux dossier. Curieux, il s'installa derrière l'ordinateur de la jeune femme et tapa des noms, attendant de voir ce qui allait en ressortir. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avoir ses réponses et celles-ci lui firent encore plus peur que le dossier lui-même. Jamais il n'avait imaginé une chose pareille, mais il comprenait tout à présent, la réaction de Lisbon après le nouvel an, sa distance avec lui, la tristesse dans ses yeux. Tous se mettaient en place dans sa tête.

Il le reposa précipitamment avant de courir vers l'ascenseur, de s'y engouffrer et de monter dans sa voiture. Il roula aussi vite que sa DS le lui permettait en direction du lieu de la cérémonie. Il devait l'empêcher de le faire, elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin, c'était trop risqué. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne rien avoir deviné plus tôt, pourtant les signes étaient là. Lui, le grand mentaliste n'avait pas vu ce que Lisbon faisait et à présent il n'y avait que lui pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, ce début? Vous voulez la suite?<p>

Elle sera en ligne Jeudi.


	2. Chapter 2: Nouvelle piste

Salut à tous, comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic.

Merci à** MandyNormande**, **Z2vy**, **Jisbonlove96** et **leoune51** pour les commentaires.

Je me fait pas plus longue, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle piste<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane roulait à vive allure, ne tenant pas compte des limitations de vitesses, ni des coups de klaxons des autres automobilistes. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui faisait peur, pas pour lui mais pour Lisbon. Il se fichait à présent qu'elle épouse un autre homme, la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'était qu'elle l'épouse lui. Cet homme était dangereux, il avait tué à de nombreuses reprises, il avait fait souffrir des gens et maintenant c'était au tour de Lisbon.<p>

La jeune femme pensait jouer la comédie jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce que touts les complices de Bradley arrivent, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que justement Bradley avait tout prévu et que le principale actionnaire de son réseau ne viendrait pas à la cérémonie mais plus tard, bien plus tard. L'homme avait d'autres plans pour la jeune femme, des plans qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer.

Bradley Carter était un trafiquant oui, mais il ne trafiquait pas des armes comme le pensaient tout les agents du CBI et du FBI qui travaillaient en collaboration sur cette affaire. Il trafiquait des êtres humains, des femmes en particuliers, il les enlevait et ensuite il les vendait à de riches hommes d'affaires pour leurs plaisirs personnels.

Jane ne pouvait pas laisser Lisbon épouser cet homme en sachant tout ça. Il se demanda alors comment il était possible qu'elle n'en sache pas plus? Qu'elle ne soit pas au courant des véritables affaires de cet homme puisqu'elle travaillait la dessus depuis plus de six mois? Comment pouvait-elle ignorer tout ça? A moins qu'une personne interne à l'enquête n'ait dissimulé des informations. Mais dans quel but? Pourquoi envoyer Lisbon là dedans sans lui dire la vérité?

Il fallait qu'il découvre le fin mot de l'histoire, mais avant il devait venir en aide à Lisbon.

Jane arriva finalement devant la petite chapelle où allait être célébré le mariage et il se gara rapidement avant de sauter de sa voiture et de courir jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais il ne pût faire un pas à l'intérieur car un homme l'en empêcha, l'attrapant pas la taille avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

-" Oh non monsieur Jane, vous n'entrerez."

Jane tenta de se débattre, de crier, mais il sentit alors un chiffon se poser sur son visage et, bien qu'il tenta de ne pas respirer, il inhala le produit et sa vision se fit trouble jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus rien à part du noir. Il entendait encore ce qu'il se passait mais ne pouvait pas bouger.

-" Mets le dans le van, on s'occupera de la fille après le mariage."

-" Ok, je suis certain que le patron sera content de les avoir tout les deux, depuis le temps qu'il les cherche."

Jane ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, mais il comprit néanmoins qu'un homme avait tout prévu afin de les avoir, Lisbon et lui. Il se sentit soulevé et jeter à l'arrière d'un camion, puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>Lisbon se tenait devant l'autel, tenant la main de Bradley. Elle n'était pas à l'aise et cela pouvait se voir, mais les gens interprétaient surement ça par le stresse du mariage. Et elle était stressée, pas à cause du mariage mais à cause du fait que Jane ne soit pas là. Bien sur elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas venir, mais elle avait espérait qu'il prendrait sur lui, qu'il finirait pas comprendre et qu'il serait là pour l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, Jane n'avait rien compris de la situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait voulut le lui dire, le mettre au courant de ce qu'elle faisait.<p>

Apres le baiser échangé le soir du nouvel an, elle s'était sentit bien l'espace d'un instant, cet instant dans les bras de Patrick Jane, mais au fond d'elle c'était différent. Elle s'en voulait de jouer avec lui ainsi alors qu'il l'aimait. Depuis le début elle avait voulu lui dire la vérité, lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était vrai, même si elle était avec un autre homme. Elle aurait voulu qu'il comprenne que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une mascarade mais Jane n'avait pas comprit et elle s'en voulut. Il souffrait par sa faute et elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Lisbon tourna de nouveau la tête vers le prêtre et l'écouta parler à la foule. Puis vint le moment du serment et elle fut obligée de dire oui à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle avait eu l'espoir que l'actionnaire principale serait présent mais à aucun moment elle ne le vit. Elle était donc obligée de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, combien de temps encore elle ne le savait pas.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Bradley sur les siennes, elle sentit une vague de nausée monter en elle mais elle l'oublia et entra dans la peau de la femme heureuse qui venait de se marier. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, tentant d'entrer dans sa bouche mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, elle ne le voulait pas, ne le pouvait pas.

Il fini par se reculer et la regarda dans les yeux à la recherche de ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle donna le change et lui sourit en excuse avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser tendrement, aussi tendrement que possible pour qu'il oublie ses doutes. Et cela sembla fonctionner car il lui entoura la taille et la plaqua contre lui.

Lisbon entendit les applaudissements de la foule et jeta un œil à son équipe qui la regardait tristement. Eux non plus ne savaient rien.

Finalement, le couple se sépara et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie de l'église pour rejoindre leur voiture qui allait les conduire à l'hôtel. Mais avant de partir, Lisbon jeta le bouquet derrière elle comme le voulait la tradition et ce dernier tomba dans les mains de Van Pelt. La jeune rousse sourit en jetant un œil en coin à son collègue et Rigsby lui sourit en retours. Les sentiments entre eux étaient toujours là, il n'y avait pas de doute.

En montant dans la voiture, Lisbon remarqua la DS de Jane et le chercha du regard, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle s'inquiéta un peu, il devrait se trouver là si sa voiture y était, mais il n'était visible nulle part. Elle reporta son attention sur Bradley et le sourire qu'il arborait fit monter l'angoisse en elle. Quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était vraiment, mais alors vraiment une mauvaise idée. Elle regretta alors d'avoir accepté cette mission, elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à présent.

Bradley démarra la voiture et ils éloignèrent de l'église, rajoutant de la distance entre Lisbon et sa sécurité. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que toute cette histoire allait mal finir, qu'elle risquait de ne jamais revoir ses amis, de ne jamais revoir Jane.

La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de savoir où la conduisait son "mari", elle ne reconnaissait pas la route de l'hôtel et tout ses sens se mirent en alerte. Bradley la conduisait à l'extérieur de la ville et elle vit alors apparaitre un entrepôt. Elle le reconnut pour l'avoir vu dans un dossier, ici avait été découvert les restes d'une femme qui avait été brutalisé avant d'être tué sauvagement.

-" Brad, où sommes nous?"

-" Tu vas bientôt le savoir, une personne t'attends à l'intérieur."

La voiture s'arrêta alors devant la porte et un homme arriva pour ouvrir la porte et faire sortir Lisbon. Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais n'y parvint pas, l'homme était trop fort pour elle. Elle le suivit donc à l'intérieur et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit son consultant attaché sur une chaise, du sang coulant de sa tête. Alors seulement l'homme la lâcha et Lisbon couru comme elle put vers Jane en soulevant sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Elle tomba à genou à coté de lui et lui passa une main sur la joue, relevant son visage pour voir ses yeux.

Jane sentit une main douce sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Il croisa le regard inquiet de sa patronne et il lui fit un pale sourire pour la rassurer. La jeune femme lui répondit avant de se tourner vers Bradley.

-" Pourquoi est-il ici? Et pourquoi est-il dans cet état?"

-" Une personne veut vous voir tout les deux et il n'était pas très coopératif, mes hommes ont été obligé d'user de la force avec lui."

-" Tu n'es qu'un monstre Brad."

-" Tu le savais déjà avant, sinon pourquoi aller jusqu'au bout de cette mascarade? Tu pensais pouvoir me mettre derrière les barreaux sans savoir que je te manipulais depuis le début."

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait manqué de jugement lors de cette affaire, qu'elle s'était laissée distraire par ses sentiments pour Jane. Mais ce qui l'intriguait vraiment été de savoir qui en avait après elle et Jane pour les avoir ainsi utilisé.

Une porte grinça derrière la jeune femme et elle le vit entrer, en costume sombre mais bien propre, le visage illuminé de joie de voir l'agent et le consultant en si mauvaise posture.

-" Enfin nous voilà face à face Teresa."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: L retour du passé

Voici la suite de cette fic.

Merci à **Z2vy** , la seule à aimer ma fic, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour du passé<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon était encore sous le choc de l'apparition. Jamais elle n'avait pensé revoir cet homme, il était censé être mort en prison, des années plus tôt. Comment avait-il réussis à se faire passer pour mort? Comment avait-il réussis à sortir de cette prison sans que personne ne le remarques? Elle savait qu'elle aurait les réponses à ces questions tôt ou tard. Mais à dire vrai, elle n'était pas pressée de le savoir. La seule chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant c'était de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, partir loin de ces hommes et retrouver sa vie d'avant toute cette mission. Partir et emmener Jane avec elle, le faire soigner, l'aider à se remettre et reprendre là où ils en étaient six mois plus tôt, après le réveillon du nouvel an, après le baiser échangé. Elle voulait pouvoir lui montrer à quel point elle avait aimé partager ce moment avec lui, lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait lui et pas Bradley.<p>

Mais elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle ne quitterait peut-etre jamais cet entrepôt vivante et que Jane allait surement mourir ici avec elle.

Comme elle s'en voulait de lui avoir infligé tant de souffrance durant les derniers mois alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait pour lui était de le savoir heureux, avec elle ou pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moment qu'il était en vie et en sécurité.

L'homme se rapprocha d'eux, la sortant de sa rêverie et l'obligeant à affronter de nouveau la dure réalité. Elle était prisonnière d'un monstre, de deux monstres et Jane était avec elle. Elle devait penser à lui et à éviter qu'il ne souffre plus. C'Était elle le flic dans l'histoire, lui n'était qu'un consultant et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de souffrir, d'être torturé, d'être blessé parce qu'un homme en avait après elle. Elle devait tout faire pour le protéger, quoi qu'il en coute, quel que soient les intentions de cet homme, quel que soit le final de l'histoire, du moment que Jane restait en vie et qu'il quittait cet endroit.

-" Ma très chère agent Lisbon," commença l'homme. "C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir."

-" Plaisir non partagé," répondit la jeune femme sèchement.

-" Oh voyons, après toutes ces années vous me détestez encore? J'en suis attristé," fit l'homme, un faux air triste sur le visage.

Il continuait sa progression et arriva bien vite face à Lisbon qui se redressa pour lui faire face, se mettant devant Jane au passage.

Ce dernier, bien que salement amoché, tenta de se défaire de ses liens pour venir en aide à sa collègue, une mauvaise intuition lui disant que les choses allaient mal finir. Mais les cordes étaient bien trop serrées et il ne parvenait qu'à se faire encore plus de mal. Il sentit le sang couler le long de ses poignet et fini par se laissé retomber sur sa chaise, dans l'incapacité total d'agir en cas de besoin.

A présent, Lisbon et l'homme s'échangeaient des regards assassins de la part de la jeune femme et triomphant de la part de l'homme. Une tension s'était installée dans la pièce et même les hommes de main s'étaient éloignés, redoutant un mauvais coup.

Lisbon, malgré sa petite taille, avait tendance à intimider les hommes, Jane le premier. Il admettait volontiers que cette femme dégageait quelque chose qui forçait le respect, ou la crainte, selon de quelle coté de la justice on se situait. Pour lui c'était le respect, l'admiration et parfois la crainte, surtout lorsqu'il avait agit derrière son dos.

Et aujourd'hui, la jeune femme affrontait un homme qui pouvait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la mettre au tapis, faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pourrait même pas se défendre. Et c'Est-ce qui faisait peur à Jane, qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Il se fichait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, la seule chose qui comptait était que Lisbon s'en sorte indemne, qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Mais il voulait de préférence, qu'elle sorte d'ici avec lui.

-" Bon agent Lisbon, j'ai été ravi de vous revoir mais à présent il faut passer aux choses sérieuses," annonça l'homme en faisant un pas de plus vers Lisbon.

-" Que voulez-vous dire?" Questionna-t-elle, tentant de masquer la peur dans sa voix.

-" Je veux dire que vous allez payer pour ma vie brisée," répondit alors l'homme.

Lisbon sembla réfléchir à cette phrase. Elle devait payer, pour l'avoir mit en prison, pour avoir fait son travail, pour avoir débarrassé la société d'un homme cruel et dangereux. Les choses n'étaient pas vraiment logiques, mais sortant de la tête d'un criminel tel que lui, les choses ne pouvaient pas l'être.

Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle savait à quel point il pouvait être cruel, à quel point il pouvait être sadique, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était tant investie à l'époque dans cette affaire. Elle voulait protéger toutes les femmes susceptibles de devenir ses victimes et elle avait plutôt bien réussis son coup. Mais pas assez apparemment puisqu'aujourd'hui, il se tenait là, devant elle à la menacer tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir d'ici.

L'homme s'avança encore et cette fois, il se retrouva si prêt de la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle se recula autant que possible mais buta sur les genoux de Jane, toujours assis et ligoté sur la chaise derrière elle. Lisbon tourna la tête pour voir le regard terrifié de Jane puis reporta son attention sur l'homme qui à présent avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant à lui. Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais il l'en empêchant en la serrant contre lui, ce qui dégouta la jeune femme.

-" Lâchez la," tenta alors de crier Jane, mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure à peine audible qui sortit de sa bouche.

L'homme tourna le regard vers le mentaliste et ricana en relâchant Lisbon qui, instinctivement, se plaça devant Jane. Il fallait qu'il se taise, qu'il reste calme, sage et silencieux s'il ne voulait pas que l'autre s'en prenne à lui. Et il semblerait que même dans cet état il ne soit pas capable de ne rien dire. Lisbon craignait le pire pour lui s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

L'homme fit un pas vers Jane et Lisbon s'interposa mais elle fut projetée au sol par une simple pousse sur l'épaule, foutue chaussures à talons.

-" Laissez le tranquille, c'est entre vous et moi," cria alors la jeune femme.

-" C'est là que vous faites erreur agent Lisbon, il est autant concernait dans cette histoire que vous l'êtes."

-" Il n'a rien fait," continua Lisbon, tentant d'attirer l'attention sur elle pour éloigner l'homme de Jane.

-" Il a aidé à mon arrestation, il va payer tout comme vous."

Et sur ces mots, l'homme s'approcha encore de Jane et lui envoya son poing directement dans la joue. La tête du mentaliste partie en arrière sous la force du coup et Lisbon se jeta sur l'homme, attrapant son bras et le tirant en arrière. Mais l'homme se retourna alors elle la frappa à son tour, lui ouvrant la lèvre supérieur au passage. Lisbon grimaça de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se plaindre ou de se montrer faible.

Durant tout l'échange, Bradley n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement ou dit une parole. Il avait regardé la femme qu'il venait d'épouser se faire frapper par l'homme dont la colère était pour le moment contenue mais qui ne tarderait pas à être libéré, il le savait. Il se félicita alors de son association avec lui, même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes méthodes, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Lisbon avait voulu se jouer de lui, alors il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne le manipulait pas, qu'on ne se moquait pas de son intelligence.

Brad fit un pas vers Lisbon et l'aida à se relever sous les protestations de la jeune femme qui lui envoya un regard assassin. Une fois sur ses jambes, elle se dégagea de son emprise et lui fit face.

-" Tu es fou de t'être associé à lui, tu le regretteras," lui dit-elle.

-" Oh non ma belle bien au contraire, il va m'être utile pour mon business," répondit-il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-" En quoi le trafic d'armes te nécessite la collaboration d'Adrian Downing?" Questionna alors Lisbon.

-" Tu es vraiment naïve ma pauvre Teresa, tu as vraiment cru que je trafiquais des armes?" Ricana alors Brad. "Ce n'est qu'une couverture, mon vrai trafique est bien plus grand encore que tout ce que tu peux penser, tous vos rapports sont erronés et ça grâce à une taupe dans vos rangs."

Le visage de Lisbon passa de la colère à l'incrédulité puis la rage, rage de s'être faite manipulée par l'un des leurs, même si elle ne savait pas encore de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas d'idées sur le trafic en question et il lui tardait de le savoir, afin de se préparer au pire.

Brad se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-" Ma plus grande réussite dans la vie fut d'avoir l'idée de trafiquer des êtres humains, l'esclavage ma douce, rien de tel que de vendre des gens pour se faire une petite fortune, si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui achètent de pauvres gens pour leurs plaisirs personnels."

Puis il se recula, admirant l'effet que ces paroles avaient sur la jeune femme. Satisfait, il la relâcha et la poussa vers Adrian qui la rattrapa avant de la jeter au sol à coté de Jane.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à les observer, satisfait de voir la peur dans les yeux de l'agent comme du consultant. Puis, Adrian se tourna vers ses hommes de mains.

-" Emmenez les en cellules," ordonna-t-il," j'ai encore des choses à faire avant de savoir quoi faire d'eux."

Puis il prit congé, laissant Lisbon et Jane à la merci des hommes de mains qui les attrapèrent sans ménagements pour les conduire en cellule.

Lisbon n'essaya même pas de se dégager de la main qui lui tenait le bras et qui la poussait en avant, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cela donnait une tout autre vision de ce qui allait lui arriver, leur arriver, et c'était loin d'être réjouissant. Brad trafiquait des humains, il se faisait de l'argent en continuant ce que la loi avait depuis bien longtemps abolie, et Adrian adorait torturer les femmes. A eux deux, ils allaient les faires souffrir bien plus que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Lisbon fut jetée dans une pièce sombre et elle rattrapa Jane au moment ou les hommes en faisaient de même avec lui, puis l'aida à s'installer sur le sol froid de leur cellule. Elle le cala comme elle pût contre le mur et tenta de soigner ses blessures avec ce qu'elle avait. Par chance, il y avait un petit lavabo dans le fond de la pièce et elle arracha un bout de sa robe pour en faire une compresse.

Elle passa le bout de tissu sur le visage tuméfié de son consultant, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal et ce n'est que là qu'elle laissa ses larmes quitter ses yeux.

Elle sentit la main de Jane venir lui essuyer le visage et elle croisa ses yeux.

-" Ne pleurez pas Lisbon," articula difficilement Jane. "Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer."

La jeune femme lui sourit mais les larmes continuaient leur chemin sur ses joues, elle ne parvenait pas à les stopper. Elle n'était pas triste, elle avait peur, peur pour Jane, peur qu'il ne lui arrive encore des souffrances, peur qu'il ne meurt parce qu'elle avait été manipulée par un agent véreux. Du FBI? Du CBI? Elle ne le savait même pas, mais elle avait jouait avec les sentiments d'un homme, et à présent il allait se venger.

La jeune femme s'installa à son tour contre le mur, prenant la main de Jane dans la sienne, profitant du calme de l'instant avant que les hommes ne reviennent et ne les séparés. Elle savait que bientôt, elle ou Jane serait emmené pour être torturé et que peut-etre l'un des deux ne survivrait pas. Jane était si faible qu'il risquait de ne pas tenir longtemps, et elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir ainsi, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi.

Lisbon plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son collègue, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures et entoura son torse de ses bras. Ce dernier posa la sienne contre celle de la jeune femme avec difficulté, étouffant un juron face à la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement.

-" Je suis désolée," souffla Lisbon avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Jane déposa alors un tendre baiser sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme, prit une grande inspiration, autant que son corps meurtris le lui permettait et finit par s'endormir aussi, priant pour se réveiller le lendemain dans son lit. Il priait pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar même s'il savait que c'était espérer pour rien.

Le sommeil l'attira lui aussi et il s'endormit contre Lisbon, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

><p>Derrière un écran d'ordinateur, une jeune femme pianotait frénétiquement, l'expression de son visage ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était à la fois apeurée et inquiète, stressée et déterminée. La jeune femme continua de taper, ouvrant et fermant des fenêtres, cherchant des informations que personne d'autre qu'elle ne parvenait à trouver. Elle connaissait son travail et le faisait bien, c'était surement la raison pour laquelle ses collègues faisaient toujours appel à elle.<p>

La jeune femme tapa encore quelque nombre et quelques mots puis stoppa tout, elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle imprima le tout, se leva et partit en courant dans les couloirs, ne faisant même pas attention aux personnes se trouvant sur son passage.

Elle traversa une salle ou plusieurs têtes se levèrent en la voyant, intrigués par son comportement, et monta un petit escalier avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, le souffle court, les jambes et les mains quelque peu tremblante. Une fois sa respiration retrouvée, elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrée. Elle entendit alors la voix de son supérieur lui autoriser l'accès et elle entra, allant se planter devant le bureau où son chef releva la tête, surprit de la voir dans cet état.

-" Que se passe-t-il Garcia?" demanda l'homme.

-" Il est de retour," articula-t-elle.

-" Qui est de retour?" Lui redemanda alors son chef, intrigué.

-" L'esclavagiste est de retour."

Aaron Hotchner resta un moment sans voix, réalisant peu à peu ce que venait de lui dire sa subordonnée. L'esclavagiste était de retour, l'homme le plus dangereux qu'il connaisse depuis bien longtemps avait refait surface. Les choses allaient changés et cela ne le rassura pas. Il connaissait bien cet homme pour avoir tenté de l'attraper des années plus tôt, sans jamais y parvenir, comme si l'homme savait toujours à l'avance ce que les agents du FBI allaient faire, anticipant leurs gestes. Mais cette fois il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer.

-" Réunis les autres, j'arrive," ordonna-t-il, la mine sombre.

-" Bien monsieur."

La jeune femme quitta le bureau et appela ses collègues, toujours intrigués par son comportement.

Ils se réunirent tous dans une salle et attendirent l'arrivée de leur patron qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Le regard de Hotch passa sur chacun de ses collègues, puis il prit une inspiration et se lança.

-" L'esclavagiste est de retour."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Séquestration et tortures

Salut les amis.

Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, entre le travail et la recherche en urgence d'un logement, je vous poste aujourd'hui plusieurs chapitres car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais de nouveau poster.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Séquestration et tortures<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane tentait de ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Lisbon qui dormait toujours enlacée à lui. Il avait dormit quelques heures mais à présent, tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir et il ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Lisbon par contre ne semblait pas avoir autant de difficultés que lui. Il laissa alors son regard se perdre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle semblait apaisée, détendue, peut-etre était-ce dût au fait qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main depuis qu'elle la lui avait prise avant de s'endormir.<p>

Il voulait profiter de ce moment, profité du fait qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, que les hommes n'étaient toujours pas venus les séparer, qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Il savait que d'ici peu tout ce calme serait fini et que l'un des deux partirait pour ne peut-etre plus revenir. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée, la savoir en danger et ne rien pouvoir faire pour la protéger. Même s'il n'était pas flic, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, de faire tout son possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir souffrir et il était prêt à devoir subir toutes les tortures du monde pour qu'elle reste seine.

Jane sentit Lisbon bouger dans ses bras et il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, tombant dans son regard émeraude. Ils se sourirent un moment avant que Lisbon se redresse lentement, pour s'installer convenablement contre le mur.

-" Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps?" Le questionna-t-elle.

-" Un moment déjà," lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Lisbon se sentit rougir face à ce regard et, en temps normal elle aurait été mal à l'aise, aujourd'hui elle aimait ça. Elle aimait ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du mentaliste à ce moment-là, la façon dont sa main vint prendre possession de la sienne, la façon dont il la rapprocha de lui, la façon dont il la serra contre lui. Tout en cet instant lui plaisait parce qu'elle se trouvait avec Patrick Jane, dans cette pièce, seuls pour encore quelques temps et elle voulait en profiter. Elle se sera également contre lui, posant de nouveau sa tête contre son épaule et écoutant les battements de son cœur. Elle synchronisa sa respiration avec celle de son compagnon de cellule et ferma les yeux pour ressentir toute la plénitude du moment.

-" Je suis vraiment désolée Jane," s'excusa une nouvelle fois Lisbon, comme avant de s'endormir contre lui la veille au soir.

-" Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être Lisbon," la rassura-t-il. "Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous ne m'avez rien fait de mal."

"_ Si je vous ais fait mal, en vous mentant chaque jours depuis six mois, en vous faisant croire que j'étais en couple avec Brad, en préparant mon mariage avec lui, en tentant de m'éloigner de vous."

-" Vous faisiez votre travail et je ne peux pas vous le reprocher, même si j'en ais effectivement souffert."

-" Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'était difficile pour moi de vous voir tout les jours et de ne rien pouvoir vous dire, de vous voir si triste à longueur de journée et de ne rien pouvoir y faire, de rentrer chez moi le soir et de retrouver Brad qui m'attendait pour diner. Toutes les fois où il me touchait, toutes les fois où il m'embrassait, toutes les fois où il posait son regard sur moi, je souffrais mais je ne pouvais rien y faire."

Jane avait écouté la tirade de la jeune femme et, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à énumérer toutes les choses qu'elle avait faite avec cet homme, il avait sentit son cœur se serrer, car il aurait voulu qu'elle les fasse avec lui, et personne d'autre.

-" C'est à moi de m'excuser Lisbon," souffla-t-il. "Je n'ai rien vu de ce que vous enduriez chaque jour et pourtant je suis censé voir ce genre de choses, je suis censé savoir quand les gens me mentent."

-" Mais vous l'avez su."

-" Hier seulement," avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le silence retomba dans la cellule et Lisbon bougea contre son consultant, se séparant de lui légèrement, comme si quelque chose la gênait. Jane la regarda faire sans rien dire et attendit qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de parler, il le savait, il le sentait, mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire et il savait exactement de quoi elle voulait parler. Il l'aida alors à se lancer.

-" Je ne pouvais pas assister à votre mariage Lisbon car je…" souffla-t-il lentement.

-" Je sais Jane et je m'en veux terriblement du mal que je vous ais infligé. Depuis le réveillon du nouvel an, depuis le baiser que nous avons échangé, je ne cesse de penser à vous."

"_ J'y pense aussi tout les jours et à chaque fois ça me fait mal."

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et il s'en sentait soulagé, cela lui faisait du bien de le dire à voix haute, de le lui dire à elle.

-" A chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur moi, je m'imaginais avec vous," commença Lisbon. "A chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes je repensais à notre baiser, à chaque fois qu'il venait sur moi pour me serrer contre lui, je fermais les yeux en vous imaginant à sa place."

Jane ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. D'un coté il était heureux qu'elle s'imagine l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, se coucher avec lui, mais d'un autre coté, il était jaloux de ce que l'homme avait fait avec elle, de toutes les attentions qu'il lui avait porté.

Une question lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà et il se décida à le lui demander, il avait besoin de le savoir.

-" Lisbon," hésita-t-il, "avez-vous… vous et Brad vous avez…"

Mais il ne parvenait pas à poser la question, trop honteux de demander ce genre de chose, même s'il voulait absolument le savoir. Lisbon comprit alors de quoi il parlait et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle décida de mettre fin à ces tortures.

-" Nous n'avons rien fait Jane, je n'ais pas couché avec lui."

Jane releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il reflétait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et semblait le remercier. Mais de quoi?

-" Je lui ais expliqué que je ne pouvais pas le faire, que je n'étais pas prête, que je préférais attendre que nous soyons marié pour que cela soit magique et il m'a cru, il m'a fait confiance, du moins je le pensais."

Jane sourit à la révélation de la jeune femme. Alors elle n'avait rien fait avec lui, elle n'était pas allée aussi loin et il en était heureux. Il reprit sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne, lui montrant ainsi à quel point il était soulagé. Lisbon lui sourit en retour et se rapprocha de lui. Mais au moment où elle allait poser ses lèvres sur celle du mentaliste, la porte s'ouvrit et Brad fit son apparition.

-" Comme c'est touchant," ricana-t-il. "Teresa tu viens avec moi et vous monsieur le consultant, vous restez là."

-" Elle n'ira nulle part avec vous," s'énerva Jane en poussant Lisbon derrière lui, grimaçant alors que ses douleurs se réveillaient.

-" Vous n'êtes pas en position de donner des ordres mon cher et elle va venir avec moi. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous saurez exactement ce que je vais lui faire."

Et sur ces morts, il déposa un petit appareil sur le sol, le mit en marche et attrapa Lisbon part le bras, la forçant à se lever. La jeune femme suivit le mouvement sans trop de résistance. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait, alors ce serait à Jane d'y aller et elle ne le voulait pas.

A contre cœur elle lâcha la main de son collègue et lui lança un regard triste mais encourageant. Dans ce regard elle lui disait de ne rien tenter, d'être sage et d'attendre ses retours. Mais pour Jane c'était inconcevable, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi avec cet homme, pas après avoir lu ce qu'il faisait à ses victimes. Il ne les tuait pas non, il en avait besoin pour ses affaires, mais il les utilisait pour différentes choses, il les faisait souffrir au-delà du possible pour les rendre docile. Jane craignait pour la santé de la jeune femme, il craignait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien aussi longtemps qu'il serait lui-même prisonnier et c'est cela qui lui faisait peur, elle ferait tout ce qu'on lui demanderait pour avoir la certitude qu'il ne lui arriverait rien à lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Jane tenta alors un mouvement pour se lever mais immédiatement, il reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le plia en deux de douleur. Lisbon se défit alors de l'emprise de Brad pour se jeter à genoux à coté de lui, l'attrapant par les épaules et plongeant son regard dans le siens.

-" Ne tentez rien Jane, je vous en pris ne faites rien sinon ils vous tueront et je ne le veux pas."

-" Ils vont vous torturer Lisbon, je ne peux pas les laisser faire."

-" Vous le pouvez et vous le ferez, pour moi s'il vous plait."

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et fini par acquiescer. Cela lui faisait mal mais il le faisait pour elle, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre encore plus à cause de lui.

Avant de se relever, Lisbon déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Jane et colla ensuite son front contre celui du mentaliste. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit pour tomber dans les siens.

-" Je vais revenir Jane, je vous le promets."

Lisbon se releva et suivit Brad dans les couloirs de l'entrepôt, la peur montant au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivée, comme si la personne à l'intérieur savait qu'ils étaient là.

Lisbon avance dans la pièce et son regard tomba sur ce qui l'attendait. La peur au ventre, elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Jane était toujours au sol dans sa cellule. Il repensait à Lisbon et à ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, pour sa sécurité et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. C'Était lui l'homme, c'était à lui de souffrir pour elle et non pas le contraire. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus courageux? Pourquoi devait-il toujours laissé Lisbon agir pour le défendre?<p>

Il se redressa tans bien que mal et s'assit contre le mur, priant pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, que ces hommes ne soient pas aussi cruels que les documents le disaient.

Mais alors qu'il continuait d'espérer, le son d'une voix grésilla dans l'appareil et il reconnu Lisbon. Il l'entendit pleurer de douleur, il l'entendit supplier ces hommes de cesser. Il l'entendit lui demander à lui de lui pardonner.

Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre et entendre les souffrances de la jeune femme. Il serra les poings de colère et de haine. Durant plusieurs heures, il entendit les pleurs de Lisbon, pendant plusieurs heures, il rumina sa colère. Puis, finalement Lisbon cessa de pleurer.

Jane se redressa alors, inquiet par ce silence. Il entendit des cliquetis, il entendit Brad donner des ordres à ses hommes et une porte grincer. Il attendit encore quelques minutes et la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Il vit alors le corps de Lisbon être trainée par deux hommes puis jeté au sol. La porte se referma presqu'aussitôt et il se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le corps inerte de Lisbon. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui, la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, la suppliant de ne pas mourir, de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas l'abandonner comme sa femme et sa fille.

Il laissa alors les larmes couler le long de ses joues, les larmes de colère, les larmes de haine, les larmes de chagrin et les larmes de peur. Si Lisbon venait à mourir, alors plus rien ne le retiendrait sur cette Terre. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, il ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui.

Les heures passèrent et Jane ne lâcha pas une seule fois la jeune femme, la berçant dans ses bras, la suppliant encore et encore d'ouvrir les yeux. Et finalement, Lisbon se réveilla. Elle regarda autours d'elle, ses yeux reflétant toute la douleur que son corps lui infligeait puis elle tomba dans le regard bleu et inquiet de son consultant. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle leva la main pour allait la poser sur la joue de l'homme qui ferma les yeux à ce touché. Il n'était pas entièrement rassuré mais la savoir éveillé, la savoir avec lui, dans ses bras, le rassurait quand même un peu.

* * *

><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, le scenario se répéta inlassablement. Lisbon disparaissait pendant des heures et Jane était obligé de l'entendre hurler de douleur sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait, il la prenait dans ses bras, la berçait, la consolait, lui disait à quel point elle était forte, à quel point il était fier d'elle. Tout pour qu'elle garde son esprit intacte et qu'elle ne sombre pas, pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller.<p>

Les secours ne viendraient pas de sitôt, il le savait, il s'en doutait. Tous imaginaient que Lisbon profitait de son congé pour passer du temps avec son mari et tous imaginaient que Jane, bien trop triste par la situation, avait décidé de se retirer quelques temps pour digérer tout ça, Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'ils enduraient en ce moment, de ce qu'elle endurait pour lui.

* * *

><p>A Washington, les agents de la BAU avaient commencés à rouvrir des dossiers vieux de plusieurs années, des dossiers qui avaient été classés sans suite. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait réussis à arrêter l'esclavagiste, pourtant beaucoup d'agents avaient tenté de le faire, de s'infiltrer dans son organisation afin de la démanteler, de sortir toutes les femmes prisonnières de ce traquenard, mais jamais ils n'y étaient parvenue.<p>

Aaron Hotchner savait bien que la tache ne serait pas aisée, que ses agents et lui-même allaient travailler dessus pendant très longtemps, mais il avait le pressentiment que cette fois serait la bonne, qu'ils parviendraient à l'appréhender et qu'il en serait fini de ce trafic d'être humain.

Alors qu'il était absorbé par la lecture d'un de ses dossiers, il releva la tête pour observer ses collègues. Il leur en demandait beaucoup, il le savait, mais il savait aussi que c'étaient de bons agents et qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose pour faire avancer l'enquête.

Reid et Morgan se tenaient cote à cote, lisant plusieurs dossiers, enfin surtout Reid. Sa capacité de lecture était toujours un étonnement pour Hotch, il ne savait pas comment ce jeune homme parvenait à lire autant, et aussi vite, mais il était un atout indispensable à cette équipe.

Bien qu'il lise moins vite, la pile de dossiers de Morgan diminuait rapidement et Hotch se félicita d'avoir cet agent sous ses ordres. Il était un homme de terrain, bien plus qu'un homme de bureau, mais il savait s'adapter à chaque situation et c'Est-ce qui en faisait un agent aussi indispensable que Reid.

Prentiss était elle aussi penchée sur ses dossiers, complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, ne voyant rien d'autre que les descriptions des tortures infligés aux victimes de l'esclavagiste. Hotch pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer par moment, sa mine se faire triste ou colérique, selon sa lecture. Cette femme avait un brillant avenir, il en était certain, elle avait du cœur et faisait de son mieux et même plus pour toujours être à l'écoute des victimes. Mais ce que Hotch voyait surtout aujourd'hui, et il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, c'était une femme travailleuse, qui n'avait pas peur de mettre sa vie en danger lorsqu'il le fallait. Il était fier de l'avoir elle aussi auprès de lui, bien qu'il n'en ait pas voulut au début, à présent il ne voulait pas la voir partir.

Rossi, du bout de la table, jeta un regard circulaire à tout ses collègues et eu un sourire satisfait en les voyant si concentrés sur leur travail. Et dire que des années plus tôt on lui avait dit que le travail de profiler n'était pas utile, que ce n'était pas vraiment un travail, aujourd'hui, lord qu'il regardait tout ces agents, il se disait qu'il avait eu raison de fonder la BAU.

Tout ces agents travaillaient dure pour obtenir la justice, pour débarrasser la société de tout les tordus qui se baladaient dans les rues et protéger les citoyens.

Voilà plus d'une semaines que tous travaillaient dure pour trouver quelque chose sur cet homme, plus d'une semaine que Garcia avait eu l'information sur son retour et toujours rien. Ils savaient juste qu'il avait lancé un appel à tout ses anciens clients pour une vente aux enchères mais personne ne savait encore où aurait lieu cette enchère. Les recherches n'avaient donnés aucuns résultats et ce n'était pas faut de chercher.

Soudain, alors que tous les agents commençaient à perdre espoir de trouver quelque chose, JJ fit son apparition et leur redonna cet espoir perdu.

-" Je sais où aura lieu l'enchère," annonça-t-elle. "Nous devons nous rendre à Sacramento au plus vite, j'informe les autorités locales et c'est bon."

Tous les agents se levèrent, ils avaient enfin une piste à explorer et allaient pouvoir avancer. Hotch se rendit auprès de JJ pour mettre en place le déplacement et tout ce qui avait attrait à leur collaboration avec les autorités locales tandis que ses collègues allaient préparer leurs affaires.

L'enquête allait vraiment commencer dans quelques heures, la plus difficile enquête de leur vie, mais ça aucun d'eux ne le savait encore.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Nouvelles pistes

**Nouvelles pistes**

* * *

><p>Les jours avaient passés et au CBI, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il arrivait à leurs amis, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans cet entrepôt, Lisbon se faisant torturer tout les jours tandis que Jane ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et supplier un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que la jeune femme revienne vivante.<p>

Au bout d'une semaine de silence, Van Pelt commença à s'inquiéter. Elle savait que pour Jane, le mariage de Lisbon avait été difficile à accepter et que justement il ne l'avait pas accepté, mais elle se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'était pas revenu. La jeune femme avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'appeler durant la semaine, tombant à chaque fois sur son répondeur et laissant un message. Mais à présent elle avait vraiment peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise. C'Était Jane après tout, il était capable de tout.

La jeune rousse se leva, marcha jusqu'au bureau de Rigsby et se planta là, attendant qu'il relève la tête.

Rigsby sentit le regard de sa collègue et leva finalement la tête pour croiser un regard plus qu'inquiet. Il posa son stylo et se leva, se retrouvant face à la jeune femme.

-" Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour Jane," commença-t-il, "mais ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra quand il se sentira mieux."

-" Et s'il ne revenait pas?" demanda alors Grace, la peur dans la voix.

-" Il reviendra, crois moi. Il ne pourra pas se passer de ne pas voir Lisbon tout les jours, même s'il sait que c'est fini pour lui. Il tient trop à elle pour s'éloigner."

Les mots semblèrent rassurer la jeune femme et elle retourna à son bureau. Mais il restait toujours cette inquiétude au fond de son regard, celle qui lui disait que ce n'était pas normal, que Jane aurait appelé au moins une fois pour les rassurer, qu'il aurait répondu au téléphone lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, qu'il n'aurait pas gardé le silence si longtemps. Même s'il était triste, en proie à la dépression, il avait des amis et ils ne les auraient pas laissés ainsi sans nouvelles.

La journée se passa aussi calment que le reste de la semaine et les agents finirent de remplir rapports et autres dossiers. Mais Grace était toujours inquiète et rien ne pourrait l'aider à part de savoir que Jane allait bien.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur, un bip retenti et un dossier qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'ouvrit. Curieuse, elle parcouru les lignes et peu à peu ses yeux s'agrandir de peur. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter ses collègues qui la regardèrent sans comprendre son mouvement.

-" Les gars Jane a des problèmes," leur dit-elle simplement en les invitant à se rapprocher de son bureau.

Les deux agents se levèrent et regardèrent l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel s'affichait une liste de nom, de crimes et de victimes. Puis, à la fin de la page, un lien apparut et Van Pelt cliqua dessus pour être orientée vers une nouvelle page. Sur celle-ci, il y avait des photos des victimes dont les noms avaient été cités plus tôt, ainsi que la photo d'un homme bien connut des trois agents.

-" Mais c'est Bradley," réalisa la jeune femme.

-" Pourquoi est-il cité sur cette page?" demanda alors Rigsby.

-" Il doit avoir un lien avec les victimes, mais lequel. Grace, cherche ce que tu peux trouver sur lui." Ordonna Cho.

-" Mais c'est le mari de Lisbon, je ne peux pas faire ça," répondit-elle, mal à l'aise avec l'idée de fouiller dans le passé du mari de sa patronne.

-" S'il apparait ici c'est qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher et je veux savoir quoi, dis toi que tu fais ça pour Lisbon."

Grace capitula et commença ses recherches pendant que Rigsby cherchait des infos sur les victimes et que Cho se rendait dans le bureau de Laroche en vu d'avoir des explications. Quelque chose lui disait que le mari de Lisbon avait des choses à cacher et il voulait savoir quoi. Il avait un mauvais présentement concernant l'homme et voulait se rassurer, s'entendre dire que ce n'était rien, que Bradley n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

Apres plusieurs minutes de discussion avec son supérieur, Cho ressortit du bureau avec une mine affreuse. Il rejoignit ses collègues et leur fit part de ses découvertes.

-" Le mariage de Lisbon était faux," commença-t-il. "Elle enquêtait sur Bradley et ne devait pas vraiment se marier. Laroche attend toujours de ses nouvelles mais il semblerait qu'elle soit injoignable."

-" Tu pense qu'elle a des problèmes, comme Jane?" Questionna timidement Van Pelt, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse.

-" Je le pense en effet," répondit l'asiatique. "Qu'as-tu trouvé sur lui?"

-" Et bien justement, pas grand-chose," avoua la jeune femme en soupirant. "C'est un type sans histoire, rien à lui reprocher et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Ça n'existe pas quelqu'un comme ça, on dirait une identité inventé pour se cacher, se protéger."

Cho laissa les mots envahirent son esprit, réfléchissant en même temps qu'il se rappelait de ce que lui avait apprit Laroche. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rigsby.

-" Les victimes ont toutes disparues au court des deux années précédentes, toutes des femmes et toutes sans attaches. Un jour elles ont disparues et personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elles avant que leurs corps ne soient retrouvées."

-" Des précisions sur les causes de la mort? Des infos sur l'endroit où elles auraient pût avoir été retenues?"

-" Rien sur le lieu de détention, par contre elles ont toutes été brutalisées, toutes frappées et battues, mais aucune traces de viols."

-" C'est déjà ça," souffla Cho, un peu rassuré. "Et tu as trouvé un lien entre Bradley et les victimes?"

-" Il semblerait qu'il les ait toutes croisés un peu avant leur disparitions, mais rien ne prouve qu'il soit impliqué là dedans."

-" Il est impliqué, sinon Lisbon n'aurait pas enquêté sur lui. Cherche encore et tiens moi au courant, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver chez Lisbon. Grave, va chez Jane et vois ce que tu trouve, un indice qui pourrait nous dire où il se cache."

Les trois agents se séparent pour exécuter leur tache. Ils étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour Lisbon, ainsi que Jane. Même si rien ne prouvait qu'il soit lui aussi impliqué dans cette histoire, Cho y pensait sérieusement. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si Jane et Lisbon ne donnaient plus de nouvelles et étaient tout les deux injoignable depuis le mariage.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les agents revinrent au QG bredouille, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre. Comme il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eus se reposer et avoir les idées clairs pour reprendre les investigations le lendemain. Et le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent tous leur place derrière les ordinateurs, cherchant encore et encore des infos sur Bradley, des signes de vies de Jane et Lisbon, tout ce qui pourrait les aider.

Vers midi, Cho reçu l'appel d'un agent du FBI. Intrigué, il écouta ce que la femme avait à lui dire puis donna son accord pour une collaboration entre les services, ne prenant pas la peine de demander son avis à Laroche. Il informa ensuite ses collègues et ils continuèrent leurs recherches jusqu'à l'arrivée des fameux agents, tout droit débarqué de Washington.

Un femme vint à la rencontre de Cho et lui serra la main.

-" Agent Cho bonjour," salua-t-elle. "Je suis l'agent Jarreau du FBI, c'est moi qui vous ais appelé ce matin.

-" Bonjour agent Jarreau," salua-t-il en retour. "Vous avez été rapide."

-" Nous avons un Jet toujours prêt à décoller en ca de besoin. Je vous présente mes collègues, voici l'agent Hotchner, c'est lui qui dirige cette équipe."

Puis, la jeune femme présenta la totalité de l'équipe, un homme de couleur, Derek Morgan, une femme brune au sourire charmant, Emily Prentiss, un homme un peu plus âgé que ses collègues, l'agent David Rossi, puis un jeune homme qui aurait eu sa place plus dans une université que dans une équipe du FBI, le docteur Spencer Reid.

Après les présentations, Hotch prit la parole, expliquant pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

-" L'homme que vous connaissez sous le nom de Bradley Carter s'appel en réalité Thomas Felton et est à la tête d'un trafic très développé d'esclave si je puis dire," commença-t-il. "Il s'en prend aux femmes en particulier, même s'il lui arrive de s'en prendre à des hommes. Il les enlève, les séquestre une période pour le moment indéterminée afin de les rendre docile puis les vends à de riches personnes où ces pauvres femmes deviennent des esclaves de leurs acheteurs."

-" Mais c'est horrible," s'indigna Van Pelt, horrifié de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-" Comment se fait-il que rien de tout cela n'apparaisse sur les dossiers que nous avons trouvé?" Questionna Cho, ne se laissant pas distraire par ses émotions.

-" Il y à une taupe dans nos rangs," annonça Rossi. "Nous venons de l'apprendre il n'y à que quelques jours et lorsque vous avez commencé les recherches sur lui, notre informaticienne, Penelope Garcia, nous a prévenu et nous voilà. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider à le retrouver."

-" Comment?" Encore une question de Cho, le seul à parvenir à se contrôler, tandis que ses collègues étaient pour le moment trop chamboulés pour intervenir, et aussi intimidé par la nouvelle équipe.

-" Nous avons établie un profil de cet homme et nous avons récemment apprit qu'il projette une nouvelle vente aux enchères à Sacramento."

-" Mais ce n'est pas tout," intervint Morgan, "il s'est associé à un homme encore plus dangereux que lui, un homme que tout le monde croyait mort il y à longtemps et qui en a directement après votre patronne, l'agent Lisbon."

-" De qui s'agit-il?" Questionna cette fois Van Pelt, prête à lancer des recherches.

-" Adrian Downing," répondit Prentiss. "Cet homme est un monstre de la pire espèce, il s'en prend lui aussi aux femmes, mais il est bien pire que Felton, les dix dernières photos que vous avez sur votre tableau sont le résultat de Downing depuis son association avec Felton."

Les trois agents du CBI se lancèrent des regards horrifiés avant de reporter leur attention aux agents du FBI. Cette affaire allait plus loin qu'ils ne le pensaient et cette collaboration entre les services allait grandement les aider.

* * *

><p>Jane n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus de rester là, dans cette cellule en attendant que Lisbon revienne après chaque séance de torture, il devait faire quelque chose et vite.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Lisbon fut encore une fois jetée au sol avec force, mais cette fois Jane s'était levé pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe et elle lui atterrit dans les bras, se cramponnant à lui aussi fort que possible.

Jane l'aida à s'allonger sur le sol et lui plaça sa veste sous la tête pour lui faire un oreiller tandis qu'il la recouvrait avec des couvertures que leurs geôliers avaient eu la gentillesse de leur donner. Il s'installa ensuite à ses cotés et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser et l'aider à s'endormir.

Le temps passa mais Lisbon ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle souffrait de ses différents blessures et savait que si elle continuait de résister elle risquait de mourir, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'on lui disait, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle se sentait humiliée chaque jour un peu plus mais elle ne voulait pas céder à ce genre de chose.

Jusqu'à présent, Jane ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur ce que ces hommes lui faisaient subir et elle l'en remerciait, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir lui parler, elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher bien longtemps la vérité et elle se sentait honteuse d'avance.

Le mentaliste laissa sa main retomber sur ses jambes et Lisbon se redressa difficilement pour venir s'installer contre lui. Et lui attrapa la main et entrelaça leurs doigts, ce qui arracha un sourire au consultant qui resserra ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme.

-" Jane que se passe-t-il?" Questionna Lisbon.

-" Je ne supporte plus tout ça, de vous voir disparaitre le matin et revenir le soir dans un état de pire en pire, je vous vois souffrir et je ne peux rien faire."

-" Vous êtes là pour m'aider, me réconforter, me soulager, je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup." lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Mais Jane ne parvint pas à lui répondre et il tourna la tête de l'autre coté, fixant son regard sur un point imaginaire sur le mur. Il ne parvenait pas à regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle tenait de lui cacher, car il savait bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, mais rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux il savait qu'elle avait honte, et cela ne le rassurait pas, au contraire, il se doutait que ces hommes ne se contentaient pas de la battre mais qu'ils lui faisaient subir bien d'autre tortures. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire, pour le protéger, mais il ne voulait pas être protégé, il voulait qu'elle soit honnête avec lui, qu'elle lui dise tout.

Lisbon sentit que Jane s'éloignait d'elle, pas physiquement mais émotionnellement il n'était plus vraiment là. Elle savait que de lui cacher ça y était pour beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire, il ne la regarderait plus comme avant si jamais elle faisait ça et c'est justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

Mais elle voulait aussi retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses caresses sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait pouvoir de nouveau gouter à ses lèvres, comme plus de six mois plus tôt. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle et qu'elle lui dise tout si elle voulait pouvoir de nouveau profiter de la sécurité du contact avec son consultant. Même si cela n'empêchait pas ces hommes de venir la prendre tout les matins pour la ramener tout les soirs, au moins, elle savait qu'en revenant elle pourrait se blottir contre lui et se détendre.

Lisbon se redressa donc, attrapa le menton de Jane avec sa main et le regarda dans les yeux, même s'il tenait d'éviter son regard. Elle se rapprocha de son visage sans le quitter des yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis elle s'éloigna et prit une grande inspiration, sous le regard encore surprit du mentaliste.

-" Je vais tout vous dire Jane, mais je ne veux pas que vous changiez par rapport à moi, je ne veux pas de pitié."

-"Je vous le promets."

Lisbon lia de nouveau leurs mains, se serra contre l'homme et commença son explication.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Un plan périlleux

**Un plan périlleux**

* * *

><p>Jane n'avait pas dit un mot, il attendait que Lisbon se lance, qu'elle trouve assez de courage en elle pour aborder un sujet qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'elle lui dise par la suite, il ne la jugerait pas, ne prendrait pas pitié, comme il lui avait promis. Il savait à peu prêt ce qu'elle avait subit en ayant lu le dossier de Bradley, mais Lisbon ne le savait pas. Il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer qu'il avait une fois de plus fouillé dans son bureau, qu'il avait désobéit à ses ordres, mais c'était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille alors qu'il fallait qu'ils se serrent les coudes, qu'ils restent unis s'ils voulaient pouvoir s'en sortir.<p>

Lisbon serra un peu plus la main de Jane dans la sienne, tentant de trouver le courage de lui parler. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle avait été obligé de faire, de ce qu'elle devrait continuer de faire pour s'assurer que personne ne ferait de mal à Jane. Si on lui avait dit, le jour où elle avait signé le contrat du mentaliste, qu'un jour elle serait obligée de faire ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se lança, fermant les yeux pour ne pas que Jane puisse voir son regard triste, sa culpabilité et qu'il se sente lui-même coupable.

-" La première fois qu'ils m'ont emmené, ils ne m'ont pas fait grand-chose, si ce n'est me frapper, encore et encore durant des heures. Je sentais chaque coup et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient à quel point j'avais mal mais c'était plus fort que moi. Puis, ils ont décidé de changer de méthode et ils ont commencé à…. ils ne me frappaient plus mais… j'aurais tant voulut qu'ils continuent."

-" Ca va allez Lisbon," tenta de la rassurer Jane en la serrant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

-" Ils… un des hommes m'a retiré mes vêtements, lentement, un à un et…"

Lisbon sentit Jane se tendre dans ses bras. Elle savait que si elle continuait il ne la regarderait plus comme avant, plus comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, qu'il s'éloignerait d'elle pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle devait le lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas le lui cacher plus longtemps.

-" Vous ont-ils…." mais les mots moururent sur les lèvres du mentaliste.

-" Non Jane, ils ne m'ont pas violé si c'Est-ce à quoi vous pensez," le rassura Lisbon. "Ils m'ont obligé à prendre des photos, de moi nue mais ils ne m'ont jamais touchés."

Jane se détendit un peu, même si sa colère n'avait fait que monter en lui. De savoir ce que Lisbon avait dût faire, de savoir que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait ça, le mettait dans une rage folle. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à une femme comme elle, une femme forte, belle, intelligente, une femme qui faisait passer la sécurité des autres avant la sienne? Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse agir ainsi.

Jane sera encore plus Lisbon contre lui et il sentit des larmes venir mouiller sa chemise. Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'était en rien responsable des agissements de ces gens, elle était une victime, tout comme lui et comme toutes ces autres femmes avant eux, et toutes celles qui suivront s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de les sortir de là.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, ne se souciant pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le monde n'existant plus autours d'eux. Ils étaient là, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils ne voulaient être nulle part ailleurs qu'ensemble. Lisbon fini par s'endormir contre son consultant, soulagée d'avoir pu lui parler, d'avoir pu enfin lui dire ce qui lui faisait tant de mal. Jane ne l'avait pas rejeté, il n'avait pas montré de pitié, il était resté lui-même et c'est ça qu'elle aimait tant en lui. De savoir que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu il restait sincère lui faisait du bien, de le savoir toujours à son écoute, toujours là pour elle, tout cela la faisait se sentir mieux après tout l'enfer qu'elle vivait depuis son arrivée ici.

* * *

><p>Les agents Prentiss et Morgan étaient installés à un bureau, se concentrant sur tout ce qu'ils savaient sur "l'esclavagiste" comme s'était fait appelé Bradley, ou plutôt Felton. Cet homme aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les femmes, il aimait faire d'elles ce qu'il voulait et c'est ça que les agents voulaient utiliser contre lui. Un infime espoir de pouvoir l'arrêter, de pouvoir libérer toutes ses victimes, de pouvoir retrouver l'agent Lisbon et son consultant.<p>

La jeune brune n'en pouvait déjà plus, de voir toutes ces photos, de voir toutes ces femmes à qui on avait ôté la vie, juste par plaisir ou parce qu'elles n'avaient pas voulu obéir, tout cela la révoltait. Elle fini par se lever et se rendit dans la petite cuisine dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre toutes ces images de son esprit. Là, elle y trouva l'agent Van Pelt en train de se faire un café, les mains tremblantes. Prentiss se rapprocha de la rousse et lui prit les mains dans les siennes, la faisant sursauter.

-" Du calme agent Van Pelt," la rassura-t-elle. "Je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile ce genre d'enquête mais je ne pense pas que le café vous aidera à vous calmer."

-" J'ai l'habitude de voir des photos de scènes de crimes, de voir des cadavres, d'enquêter sur des enlèvements mais… c'est la première fois qu'une des victimes, ou plutôt deux, sont des personnes proches et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça," se lamenta Grace.

-" Il vous faut oublier que vous les connaissez, dites vous que ce ne sont que des victimes de plus qu'il faut secourir et faire votre travail," lui conseilla alors la brune.

-" Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, j'en ais fait l'expérience, mais vous êtes entourée de vos amis et ils vous aideront pour ça."

-" Merci agent Prentiss," remercia alors Grace.

-" Appelez-moi Emily ce sera plus court que agent Prentiss."

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis Emily se fit son café tandis que Grace reposait sa tasse qu'elle ne voulait plus boire finalement. Elles restèrent un moment dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'espace de travail et s'installèrent chacune à un bureau.

Hotch était allé voir Laroche afin de lui expliquer sa présence ici. Le patron du CBI n'avait pas été ravi de l'arrivée des agents du FBI mais, après réflexions, il s'était rendu compte que leur aide était la bienvenue. Ils discutèrent un moment de ce qu'ils savaient puis Hotch rejoignit les autres afin de faire le point sur ce qu'ils savaient.

-" Thomas Felton est un homme sans scrupule qui n'hésite pas à en venir à la violence pour obtenir ce qu'il veut," commença Morgan. "Il enlève des femmes car il sait qu'il a un certain pouvoir de séduction et qu'elles ne pourront pas résister à son charme, ensuite il les brutalise pour les rendre docile."

-" En règle générale, après avoir réussis à faire ce qu'il voulait de ces femmes, il organise des ventes aux enchères," continua Prentiss. "Là, les femmes se retrouvent esclaves d'hommes qui leur font subir ce qu'ils veulent. Rares sont celles qui sont un jour retrouvé, mais il y en a."

-" Comment savez-vous tout ça?" Questionna Rigsby.

-" Nous avons eu à faire à lui par le passé mais nous n'avions rien de solide, même pas son nom," lui répondit Rossi. "Mais une de ses victimes est parvenue à se sauver, on ne sait pas vraiment comment et nous l'avons interrogé."

-" La pauvre femme avait subit les pires sévices et pourtant elle est restée forte tout le long de l'interrogatoire afin de nous aider le plus possible," continua Prentiss. "Nous savons exactement ce qu'il fait subir à ses victimes et ce n'est pas jolie à voir, ni à entendre."

Tous les agents gardèrent le silence un court instant, pensant à ce que devait vivre Lisbon en ce moment.

-" Nous avons tenté d'infiltrer le réseau une fois et nous y avons perdu un agent," expliqua alors Hotch. "Il n'est pas facile de l'approcher."

-" Alors comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour l'approcher si ce n'est pas facile?" interrogea Cho. "Vous avez une solution pour vous rendre à cette vente aux enchères?"

-" Nous allons utiliser sa plus grande faiblesse," répondit Rossi.

-" Qui est?"

-" Il aime les femmes, il est toujours à la recherche de nouvelles victimes pour se faire de l'argent. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, il aime aussi ce qu'il leur fait subir, les torturer et montrer que c'est lui le chef," expliqua Reid qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent. "Mais ce qui le rend encore plus sur de lui c'est son association avec Adrian Downing, cet homme que vous avez cru mort il y a des années. Leur association permet à Felton d'entrer dans la court des grands en visant de grands criminels, il va ainsi pouvoir étendre son réseau, pas seulement aux riches hommes d'affaires en quête de pouvoir sur les femmes, mais aussi aux plus grands criminels. Il va ainsi pouvoir s'enrichir plus rapidement, mais hélas le nombre de ses victimes va augmenter comme son chiffre d'affaire."

-" Alors que prévoyez-vous de faire?" Demanda une nouvelle fois Cho qui avait déjà une idée de la réponse mais qui voulait l'entendre quand même.

-" Nous allons envoyer un agent sous couverture, mais pas du coté des acheteurs ou des associer, plutôt du coté des victimes," lui répondit Rossi.

-" Et qui sera la folle qui se jettera dans la gueule du loup comme ça?" Questionna Rigsby qui ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse être assez fou pour faire une chose pareille en connaissant le résultat.

-" Moi."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'agent Prentiss qui s'était levée pour leur faire face. On pouvait voir de la détermination dans son regard, elle ne semblait même pas avoir peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Du coté des agents du CBI, étaient restés sans voix. Cho admirait le courage de la jeune femme, même s'il pensait que c'était de la folie. Rigsby n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette décision, pour lui une femme ne pouvait pas vouloir faire une telle chose en sachant qu'elle pourrait très bien ne pas en revenir. Et Grace ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle était à la fois admirative et effrayait, elle avait peur de ne jamais revoir la jeune femme qu'elle commençait tout juste à trouver sympathique.

Les agents parlèrent encore un moment, discutant de ce qu'ils avaient sur les victimes, les points communs entre chaque femme, ce qui pourrait les aider à ce que l'agent Prentiss se fasse remarquer. Puis, la fin de journée arriva et tout se séparèrent afin de rentrer se reposer.

Les agents du FBI rejoignirent un petit hôtel non loin du CBI et chacun se rendit dans sa chambre.

Tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, Emily entendit des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se couvrit d'un sweat qui trainait sur une chaise avant d'allé ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver en face de Hotch.

-" Hotch, que faites vous là aussi tard?" lui demanda-t-elle, surprise de le voir sur le pas de sa porte.

-"Il faut que je te parle Emily," lui répondit simplement son supérieur en entrant dans la chambre sans lui demander son accord.

Emily le suivit jusqu'au canapé où ils prirent place. Ils garèrent le silence un moment, Hotch ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait. Finalement il se lança.

-" Tu es consciente du risque que tu prends en faisant ça?" lui demanda-t-il.

-"J'en ais parfaitement conscience Hotch et c'est la seule solution si on veut s'approcher de lui et libérer l'agent Lisbon et son consultant," lui répondit-elle.

-" Tu seras seule là-bas, personne pour te couvrir en cas de problème, nous ne pourrons pas intervenir avant que tout les acheteurs soient présent, que tout les associés soient là."

-" Je sais mais c'est la seule chose à faire, nous ne pouvons pas laisser une telle chance nous passer sous le nez."

-" Au risque d'y perdre la vie?" Souffla alors Hotch en baissant la tête.

Emily resta un moment sans rien dire, tentant de comprendre la réaction de son supérieur. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle prenne des risque lors d'enquêtes difficiles comme celle-ci, mais jamais auparavant il avait réagit ainsi. Elle voulait savoir ce qui avait changé pour qu'il se fasse autant de souci. Il est vrai que l'idée de se rendre volontairement victime dans un groupe d'esclavage humain n'avait rien de réjouissant et de rassurant, mais un agent du CBI, ainsi que son consultant, étaient prisonniers, sans oublier toutes les autres femmes qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose, retrouver leur liberté. Elle devait penser à tout ces gens, elle était leur seule chance de s'en sortir.

La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers son collègue et lui souleva la tête à l'aide de son doigt sous son menton. Elle plongea alors dans son regard sombre et elle vit alors apparaitre deux petites billes brillantes aux coins de ses yeux. Il pleurait, Aaron Hotchner pleurait. Elle l'avait déjà vu pleurer par le passé, mais c'était l'enterrement de Hayley, sa femme, enfin son ex femme. C'Était la seule et unique fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer et elle se demandait pourquoi aujourd'hui cela se reproduisait.

-" J'ai peur de te perdre Emily," lui dit-il alors pour justifier ses larmes.

-" Vous n'allez pas me perdre Hotch, je ne serais pas vraiment seule, n'oubliez pas que j'aurais un micro et un émetteur sur moi."

-" Et si jamais ils le trouvent et te le retire? Si jamais ils te font du mal avant qu'on arrive? Si jamais ils te…."

-" Il ne m'arrivera rien de tout ça car j'ai le meilleur agent du FBI que je connaisse qui me suivra et qui arrivera à temps."

Emily lui sourit avant de passer une main sur la joue de Hotch. L'homme ferma les yeux et profita de la caresse, aussi soudaine que surprenante. Puis, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui et vint déposer ses lèvres à la place qu'occupait sa main un peu plus tôt. Elle resta plus longtemps que nécessaire, juste pour pouvoir s'imprégner de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur, de tout ce qui faisait Aaron Hotchner. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rapprocher autant de lui après ce petit moment d'intimité alors elle voulait en profiter.

Hotch passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui, la serrant contre son torse. Il sentit Emily lui entourer la taille et il sourit contre ses cheveux. L'instant été magique, rien qu'à eux et à personne d'autre. Ils savaient parfaitement que le lendemain ils retrouveraient leur rôle, celui de l'agent superviseur et de l'agent subordonné, mais pour le moment il n'était que Emily et Aaron, deux personnes ayant peur de perdre l'autre.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Emily raccompagna Hotch à la porte. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et lui déposa une nouvelle fois un baiser sur la joue avant de refermer la porte et d'allé se coucher. Elle avait aussi peur de ce qui l'attendait, mais elle le ferait quand même, pour Lisbon et toutes ces autres femmes. Elle était une femme elle aussi et seule une femme pourrait se rapprocher suffisamment de l'homme. C'Était sans doute une mission suicide, mais elle n'envisageait personne d'autre le faire à sa place.

La jeune femme se coucha en repensant à ces quelques minutes dans les bras de son supérieur. Sans le savoir il lui avait offert de dont elle rêvait depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

><p>Lisbon roula sur le coté, venant se coller à Jane qui émit un grognement dans son sommeil. Elle se redressa sur le coude pour observer son consultant dormir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi reposé, peut-etre était-ce à cause de ses révélations, peut-etre n'attendait-il que de savoir pour alléger son esprit et pouvoir enfin dormir. C'Était sans doute un peu sado masochiste, mais elle le comprenait, elle comprenait ce besoin de savoir ce qui pouvait tourmenter l'autre, ce qui pouvait le rendre si triste. De partager tout ça lui avait fait du bien à elle mais aussi à lui. Il se sentait mieux à présent qu'il savait qu'elle avait assez confiance en lui pour lui parler de ses plus sombres secrets.<p>

Jane ouvrit alors les yeux, tombant dans l'émeraude de Lisbon et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et fit face à la jeune femme, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il se rapprocha d'elle, petit à petit jusqu'à se retrouver si prêt qu'il pouvait voir les taches de rousseurs parsemant son visage. Il glissa une main sur sa joue et la rapprocha de lui. Lisbon se laissa faire, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et l'attendant impatiemment. Finalement, les lèvres de Jane rencontrèrent celles de la jeune femme et tout les deux fermèrent les yeux, savourant ce baiser tant attendu, depuis si longtemps. Lisbon entoura alors la nuque de son consultant et le rapprocha encore plus d'elle, se collant à lui, appréciant ce moment magique. Mais alors que Jane laissait ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de sa patronne, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Sentiments, peur et préparati

**Sentiments, peur et préparation**

* * *

><p>Le couple sursauta et Lisbon se serra un peu plus contre Jane. Depuis qu'ils étaient là elle était devenue ce qu'elle ne voulait jamais devenir, une femme faible et effrayée au moindre bruit. Depuis qu'elle avait vécu toutes ces tortures et ces humiliations elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se sentir mieux dans les bras de Jane? Pourquoi cherchait-elle toujours la sécurité contre lui? Ce n'était pas un homme de violence et elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver.<p>

Jane resserra ses bras autours de sa patronne, la protégeant de son mieux même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre les trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans la cellule. Mais malgré son infériorité, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible et ses bras restèrent obstinément fermés autours de la jeune femme. Il la sentit se serrer contre lui et il eut un léger sourire, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait une totale confiance en lui, comme il avait une totale confiance en elle.

L'une des hommes s'approcha du couple et jeta un tas de tissus roulé en boule qui atterrit aux pieds de Jane. Celui-ci passa son regard du tissu à l'homme, puis de l'homme au tissu, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il devait en faire. L'homme s'adressa alors à Lisbon.

-" Mets ça, je reviens dans dix minutes et si tu ne le porte pas ça risque de mal se passer."

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant de nouveau Jane et Lisbon seuls, les deux autres hommes l'ayant suivit.

Jane tendit le bras pour se saisir du tissu qu'il déplia devant lui, grimaçant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une robe, un peu trop légère et un peu trop décolleté à son gout. Il tourna les yeux vers Lisbon pour voir la même grimace.

-" Il est hors de question que je vous laisse porter ça," annonça alors le mentaliste.

Lisbon ne dit rien, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle n'était pas une adepte des robes, c'était un fait, mais il lui arrivait parfois d'en porter, notamment lors de la soirée du nouvel an, lorsque Jane et elle avaient échangés leur premier baiser. Mais c'était un tout autre style de robe, plus conventionnel, plus facile à porter. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle ressemblait plus à une tenue de streaptiseuse qu'autre chose. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée porter ce genre de chose, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le ferait, pour Jane.

Alors, sous le regard interrogatif de son collègue, elle attrapa la "robe" et s'éloigna un peu, histoire de se retrouver dans l'ombre et cachée à la vue du mentaliste. Elle voulait bien se changer mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la voir. Pas qu'elle avait honte de son corps, du moins pas jusqu'à présent, mais depuis leur séquestration, ses nombreuses cicatrices provoquées par des accidents lors d'interventions musclées, avaient été rejointes par d'autres. C'Était celles-ci qu'elle voulait à tout prix cacher à Jane, il s'en voulait déjà bien assez qu'elle soit obligée de subir tout ça pour lui alors s'il voyait le résultat, ce serait bien pire.

Une fois assez loin de Jane, Lisbon commença à défaire sa robe de mariée qu'elle portait toujours depuis leur arrivée, mais seule elle ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir. Elle se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, tentant d'attraper le haut de la fermeture éclair, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle réfléchit un instant, cherchant à savoir comment elle allait faire lorsqu'une idée lui traversa la tête, la faisant rougir d'anticipation. Elle se retourna, se mordit la lèvre inferieur avant d'appeler Jane.

-" Jane… je … vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait?" demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-" Il y a un problème Lisbon?" S'inquiéta aussitôt le mentaliste.

-" Je… je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ma robe," lui répondit alors Lisbon.

-" Oh…" fut tout ce que lui répondit son collègue.

Elle l'entendit se déplacer jusqu'à elle et elle sentit ensuite des mains se poser sur son dos. Elle fut parcourue de frissons lorsque les doigts agiles de Jane firent glisser la fermeture de la robe dans son dos, effleurant au passage sa peau. Il allait lentement, comme s'il voulait profiter de ce moment. Elle se retenait de se retourner pour lui sauter dessus, pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et la passion que ces gestes faisaient naitre en elle.

Une fois la fermeture en bas de son dos, Lisbon sentit les lèvres de Jane venir remplacer ses doigts et elle céda, malgré toute la volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. La jeune femme se retourna et captura les lèvres du mentaliste, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses boucles blondes. Le baiser était loin d'être doux et tendre, il était sauvage et empli de passion, de toute la frustration des mois à se retenir et de l'interruption du dernier.

Jane laissa ses mains venir se perdre dans le dos à présent nu de la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui provoquant une nouvelle série de frissons, lui en provoquant à lui aussi. Il aimait pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, pouvoir la toucher et lui faire savoir à quel point il l'aimait, même si ses gestes étaient ralentis par ses blessures.

Lisbon se recula à regret des lèvres de Jane pour venir poser son front contre son torse, lentement, délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de le casser. Ses bras lui entourèrent la taille et elle le sera fort contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Jane contre son oreille et elle sourit. Elle était bien là, dans ses bras, à ne rien faire d'autre que de profiter de ce moment. Mais hélas, un coup à la porte lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et elle savait que ce ne serait pas après elle que ces hommes en auraient mais après son consultant. Alors, pour le protéger, elle se sépara définitivement de la chaleur de Jane pour finir de s'habiller. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers lui, guettant sa réaction, et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Son regard devint sombre. La robe ne couvrait que le haut des cuisses de la jeune femme, on pouvait voir ses jambes mises à nues et les yeux de Jane ne les lâchaient pas. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment aimer ce qu'il voyait, Lisbon pouvait le voir. Le regard du mentaliste était sombre de colère, pas dirigeait vers Lisbon mais vers ces hommes, ceux qui la forçaient à porter cette… chose.

Jane retira sa veste et vint la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme, la couvrant au maximum. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, ne se sentant pas à l'aise ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le même homme que précédemment s'approcha de Lisbon, l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena pendant que ses acolytes retenaient Jane qui se débattait pour retenir Lisbon avec lui.

-" Ne faites pas de bêtises Jane," lui dit alors Lisbon avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Jane se retrouva alors seule, dans la sombre cellule, en attente du retour de sa collègue. Il se surprit à prier qu'il ne lui arrive rien, qu'elle revienne entière et pas plus blessée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Lui qui ne croyait pas en Dieu espéra de tout son cœur qu'il y avait quelqu'un la haut pour veiller sur elle.

* * *

><p>Les équipes du CBI et du FBI étaient réunis dans l'open space, discutant, mettant au point le plan pour qu'Emily soit facilement remarquée par l'homme qui la conduirait ensuite à Felton. On pouvait sentir une certaine tension dans la pièce, tous savaient que ce plan comportait des risques, de très gros risques, pour l'agent Prentiss et tous avaient bien envi de trouver autre chose pour arrêter cet homme et libérer Lisbon, Jane et toutes les autres femmes, mais hélas il n'y en avait pas d'autre.<p>

Hotch se tenait en retrait des autres, le visage sombre à l'idée de laisser Prentiss se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle était un très bon agent, qu'elle savait se défendre et qu'elle avait de l'expérience dans ce genre de situation, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait s'infiltrer dans un plan aussi dangereux et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps pour la sortir de là, elle et les autres. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il ne s'en remettrait pas non plus.

Emily s'éloigna doucement et discrètement du groupe pendant qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'ils feraient pendant qu'elle serait dans la place, et se dirigea vers Hotch. Depuis leur arrivée le matin, il était silencieux et elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de l'envoyer là-bas, elle ne l'aimait pas plus mais c'était son travail, elle l'avait fait bien des fois avant aujourd'hui et elle continuerait de le faire encore après ça.

La jeune femme pris place sur le bureau, juste à coté de la chaise sur laquelle était installé Hotch et croisa les jambes. Elle fixait toujours son patron, attendant qu'il lui parle mais il ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, il avait tout dit la veille au soir et ne comptait pas recommencer. Alors elle prit la parole.

-" Hotch, je sais que vous avez peur," lui dit-elle, "j'ai moi aussi très peur mais on ne doit pas laisser nos sentiments prendre le dessus sur notre travail."

-" Je le sais bien et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser gouverner par mes sentiments mais là…." les mots moururent sur ses lèvres mais le regard en disait long.

Emily le comprenait, parfois elle-même avait du mal à faire la part entre ses sentiments et son travail, surtout lors d'affaires concernant des enfants. A chaque fois, elle sentait une partie de son cœur se fendre en voyant ce que les gens étaient capable de faire, c'était révoltant. Mais cette fois elle ne pouvait pas se laissé aller, des vies, beaucoup de vies, dont celles d'un agent du CBI et de son consultant, en dépendait.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers ses collègues et elle leur fut reconnaissante de leur travail acharné pour qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de risques, même si une fois à l'intérieur elle allait être seule. Elle savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, elle ne serait pas seule, ils ne seraient pas loin, prêt à intervenir au bon moment. Elle espérait juste que ce moment arriverait rapidement, avant qu'elle ne subisse les mêmes tortures que ces femmes, avant d'être vendue aux enchères, avant de mourir. Elle savait qu'elle courrait des risques en faisant ça, mais elle savait qu'elle avait à le faire. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se disait que c'était de la folie, que jamais elle ne ressortirait de là vivante, jamais elle n'aurait la chance de vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvait. Mais c'était le meilleur choix à faire, le seul choix à faire.

Emily posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hotch, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle irait bien, que tout se passerait bien. Elle tentait par ce geste de le réconforter et de se rassurer elle-même. Puis, elle se leva et retourna auprès des autres, lançant toutefois un regard à Hotch.

-" Bon Emily tu va devenir Emily Raven, serveuse au petit café du coin," expliqua Rossi. "Nous savons que l'un des hommes de Felton aime y venir et c'est là que tu pourras entrer en scène, nous ne seront pas loin, sauf les agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, ils seraient trop reconnaissable."

-" On veillera sur toi princesse, tu ne risqueras rien," tenta de la rassurer Morgan. "Et puis, Garcia m'en voudra à mort s'il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit."

-" Ça je n'en doute pas," lui sourit-elle.

Van Pelt s'approcha ensuite d'elle, une petite boite dans les mains qu'elle ouvrit en arrivant en face, laissant alors voir une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles.

-" Nous avons installé un micro et un émetteur dans chacune des boucles," précisa la rousse, " ainsi nous pourrons entendre tout ce qu'il se dira et nous pourrons vous localiser."

-" C'est fiable à combien de pourcent ce truc?" interrogea la brune.

Grossière erreur, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas posé la bonne question au moment même où les mots avaient passé ses lèvres et tous ses collègues la regardèrent d'un air exaspéré. Reid au contraire, se redressa sur sa chaise et entreprit un monologue dont lui seul connaissait la signification.

-" Tu sais, un émetteur c'est comme un radar, il émet de puissantes ondes, produites par un oscillateur et transmises par une antenne. Bien que la puissance des ondes émises soit grande, l'amplitude du signal renvoyé est le plus souvent très petite.

Néanmoins, les signaux radio sont facilement détectables électroniquement et peuvent être amplifiés de nombreuses fois. Il existe différentes façons d'émettre ces ondes. Les plus utilisées sont:

* Les ondes pulsées, où le radar émet une impulsion et attend le retour.

* Le radar à émission continue, où l'on émet continuellement à partir d'une antenne et on reçoit à l'aide d'une seconde.

En analysant le signal réfléchi, il est possible de localiser et d'identifier l'objet responsable de la réflexion, ainsi que de calculer sa vitesse de déplacement grâce à l'effet Doppler. Le radar peut détecter des objets ayant une large gamme de propriétés réflectives, alors que les autres types de signaux, tels que le son ou la lumière visible, revenant de ces objets, seraient trop faibles pour être détectés. De plus, les ondes radio peuvent se propager avec une faible atténuation à travers l'air et divers obstacles, tels les nuages, le brouillard ou la fumée, qui absorbent ….."

-" Reid, c'est bon pas besoin d'en dire plus," l'interrompis Morgan en se frottant le front, désespérait du comportement universitaire de son collègue.

Les autres agents esquissèrent des sourires et la bonne ambiance, un peu plus détendu, emplis la pièce.

L'agent Rigsby s'approcha alors de Morgan et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-" Il est toujours comme ça?"

-" Malheureusement oui," répondit l'agent du FBI en soupirant.

-" Et comment vous faites pour le supporter?" interrogea-t-il alors, encore un peu surpris.

-" On s'y fait à la longue."

Les agents se réinstallèrent autours des bureaux, fignolant les derniers détails de la mission, tout leur esprit focalisé sur leur tache. Ils avaient du monde à secourir et ils ne devraient laisser passer aucune erreur. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ainsi, penché sur les dossiers.

Lorsque le soir arriva, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux et à l'hôtel, et une fois encore Hotch se rendit dans la chambre d'Emily. Le lendemain elle entrerait en jeu et il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire avant.

* * *

><p>Jane attendait toujours, cela faisait des heures que Lisbon était partie, des heures qu'il tournait en rond dans cette cellule, à s'imaginer les pires scenarios. Mais alors qu'il frappait le mur de son pied, la porte s'ouvrit et une Lisbon livide entra dans la pièce. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra contre lui, se perdant dans sa chevelure brune. Mais la jeune femme le repoussa et se recroquevilla sur elle-même contre le mur. Jane sut alors qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Révélations et Réconfort

Salut les amis, voici donc le chapitre 8, même si cette fic ne semble pas beaucoup plaire.

Je vais à partir de maintenant poster un chapitre par jour pour la finir au plus vite et passer à une autre.

Merci encore à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Révélations et Réconfort<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily se trouvait dans la salle de bain, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Bien que la peur la tenait au ventre, l'envi de sauver toutes ces femmes et l'agent Lisbon et Patrick Jane était bien plus forte.<p>

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, laissant son regard se perdre dans le miroir, observant son reflet, celui d'une femme fatiguée mais déterminée à faire ce qu'il fallait, à faire son devoir.

Elle entendit alors des coups donnés sur la porte et quitta la pièce pour allé voir qui venait aussi tard, bien qu'elle en ait déjà une idée. Elle l'attendait même avec impatience. Ces petits moments rien que tout les deux lui faisaient du bien, lui permettait de se détendre, chose qu'elle avait bien du mal à faire.

L'agent retira la chaine qui lui assurait une certaine sécurité après avoir vérifié par le judas qu'il s'agissait bien de Hotch puis ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva face à son supérieur et elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'Emily se dirigeait vers le canapé, Hotch lui attrapa le bras, la tira vers lui et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise par ce geste, la jeune femme finie par enrouler ses bras derrière la nuque d'Aaron et lui rendit son baiser, passionnément. Elle lui fit passer tout les sentiments qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle-même depuis si longtemps déjà, tous ces sentiments qu'elle ne croyait pas un jour pouvoir lui montrer. Hotch glissa une main dans le dos de sa collègue tandis que l'autre remontait sur sa joue, se perdant ensuite derrière sa nuque où il appliqua une légère pression, la rapprochant encore plus et approfondissant le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse sentir et ils se reculèrent à contre cœur.

Emily déposa son front contre le torse de Hotch qui lui, la serra dans ses bras, lui embrassant le haut de la tête. Il était venu pour lui parler, mais une fois devant elle, il n'avait put résister à l'envie de lui montrer par des gestes ce qu'il ressentait, la peur et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il savait qu'une liaison avec une collègue de travail serait mal vue, qu'ils ne pourraient peut-etre plus travailler ensemble, que l'un d'eux serait surement muté dans un autre service, voir dans une autre ville, mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher, à se voiler la face, il devait le lui dire, ou en l'occurrence lui faire comprendre.

Le couple resta un instant ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, attendant de reprendre une respiration normale avant de se diriger vers le lit où ils s'installèrent, toujours étroitement serré l'un à l'autre. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, nul besoin de parler, les gestes avaient suffit à se faire comprendre. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, respirant le doux parfum de l'être aimé.

Ils parleraient de tout ça plus tard, lorsque la mission serait fini, lorsque l'agent Lisbon et Patrick Jane seraient de retour, lorsqu'Emily serait revenue, sans aucunes blessures, auprès de ceux qui les aimaient. Pour le moment, ils voulaient juste profiter d'une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le silence de cette chambre, dans le calme et la sérénité avant d'affronter ce qui les attendait le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Jane ne comprenait pas le soudain changement d'attitude de sa collègue, sa patronne et bien plus si on se rappelait de la façon dont ils s'étaient embrassés avant le départ de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pût se passer pour qu'elle s'éloigne ainsi de lui, le repoussant avec force et se renfermant sur elle-même. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle avait pût subir mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait surtout pas y penser car cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait encore une fois fait une chose dont elle se sentirait coupable toute sa vie, dont elle aurait honte toute sa vie, pour lui, pour le protéger, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, car c'était elle le flic et lui le consultant. Il ne pourrait supporter d'entendre qu'elle avait été…. Non, il ne pourrait définitivement pas le supporter, même s'il mourait d'envi de savoir, pour pouvoir la réconforter, bien qu'il sache que les mots ne serviraient à rien dans une pareille situation.<p>

Jane s'installa au sol à coté de Lisbon, en gardant toutefois une certaine distance, ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas non plus être une nouvelle fois rejeté. Il l'observa, la façon qu'elle avait de resserrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la façon dont elle cachait son visage dans ses jambes, la façon dont elle avait remonté ses épaules contre sa tête, voulant se protéger du monde extérieur, voulant protéger son corps. Il eut mal au cœur de la voir ainsi, si vulnérable, si triste, si abîmée, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tous les mots ou tout les gestes qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne changeraient pas le passé mais ne feraient que lui faire revivre encore et encore les dernières heures et c'est justement ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Soudain, Lisbon releva la tête, le regard perdu. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un et, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le mentaliste, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras, pleurant contre son torse, pleurant sa peine, pleurant sa honte, pleurant sa culpabilité.

Jane entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, et lui chuchota des mots réconfortant à l'oreille, tentant de la rassurer, de la faire allé mieux, bien que rien ne pouvait vraiment l'aider. Mais Lisbon fini peu à peu par se calmer et elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Jane, laissant sa tête retomber librement contre son torse, relâchant la pression de ses bras autours de son cou. Elle s'était endormit, et peut-etre était-ce mieux ainsi, pour elle comme pour lui. Elle avait besoin de dormir, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas, il préférait rester éveillé pour pouvoir la protéger.

Les heurs s'écoulèrent sans que le mentaliste ne fasse un geste, sans qu'il ne change de positions et, bien qu'il commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller la jeune femme qui semblait allé beaucoup mieux, tant qu'elle dormait.

Mais alors qu'il sentait le sommeil venir peu à peu prendre possession de son corps, il sentit Lisbon s'agiter dans ses bras, gesticulant et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Il tenta d'en saisir le sens mais elle chuchotait bien trop doucement pour qu'il puisse saisir le sens de ses mots. Seuls ses mouvements lui apportèrent la réponse à ses questions et il serra les poings de colère. Alors ainsi c'était ce qu'il craignait, Lisbon avait une fois de plus subit la pire des tortures. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour lui, pour qu'il ne subisse rien, pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus, lui le consultant, lui l'homme qui ne savait pas se défendre seul, lui le mentaliste qui se vantait de pouvoir lire les gens et qui n'avait pas été fichu de lire Brad, qui n'avait pas vu à quel point cet homme leur mentait à tous depuis le début. Lui le mentaliste qui n'avait pas vu avec quelles difficultés Lisbon avait agit tout ces derniers mois, souffrant en silence de ne pouvoir lui parler, de ne pouvoir le toucher, de ne pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Lui le mentaliste qui s'était laissé aveugler par la jalousie sans voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ce couple, ni d'un coté ni de l'autre.

Depuis le début il s'était trompé et aujourd'hui il voyait chaque jour Lisbon en payer le prix, pour lui et pour toutes ces femmes.

Lisbon commença alors à crier, à pleurer plus fort, à supplier de ne pas la toucher, de ne pas lui faire de mal, de ne pas lui faire de mal à lui. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à celles de Jane lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien afin de la serrer plus fort contre lui, de la sentir contre lui, de lui faire savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas torturé, qu'il ne souffrait pas, bien que ses blessures soient encore un peu douloureuses.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Lisbon ouvrit enfin les yeux, ne sachant pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait, se croyant encore avec l'autre et de ce fait elle repoussa violement Jane qui heurta de plein fouet le mur derrière lui. Cette femme avait une force incroyable, même au réveil et il se rappela de ne jamais l'embêter lorsqu'elle se réveille. Mais pour l'heure il lui fallait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle était avec lui, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de plus, même s'il savait au fond de lui que ce serait un mensonge. Il fallait surtout qu'il l'aide à se sentir mieux, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle puisse avoir un sommeil réparateur.

Alors il lui attrapa les mains et la rapprocha de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-" Lisbon calmez-vous," commença-t-il avec une voix douce, "vous n'êtes plus avec Brad, ni avec personne d'autre. Vous êtes en sécurité, dans un lieux connu de vous seul, vous êtes à l'abri de tout danger."

Il sentit la jeune femme se détendre un peu mais pas tout à fait. Il continua donc, oubliant que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait elle allait lui passer un savon pour avoir fait ça. Mais pour le moment la seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'elle aille mieux.

-" Vous êtes en sécurité Lisbon," continua-t-il d'une voix toujours douce et tendre, "je suis avec vous, nous sommes seuls, vous et moi. Où sommes-nous?"

-" Nous sommes chez moi," lui répondit la voix ensommeillée de la jeune femme. "Nous sommes dans mon appartement et vous m'enquiquinez encore."

Jane eut un léger sourire et continua de lui parler, la berçant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enfin dans un profond sommeil dans lequel elle serait chez elle. Il était heureux de se trouver dans ce rêve et il se réinstalla contre le mur, tenant toujours Lisbon contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe avant de lui aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Une longue journée les attendait et ils avaient besoin de repos, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Aucun ne savait ce qui allé se passer le lendemain mais depuis qu'ils étaient là, ils avaient appris à se méfier de tout, du moindre bruit, de la moindre parole d'un des gardes, absolument tout, il en allait de leur survit.

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux au moment même où Jane fermait les siens. Elle savait ce qu'il avait voulu faire, et malgré tout son talent il n'y était pas parvenu, mais elle ne lui dirait rien, il avait voulu lui venir en aide et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle se redressa juste assez pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue et se réinstalla contre lui. Oui elle avait vécu l'horrible durant des heures, mais non Jane n'avait pas à en souffrir. Il faisait tout depuis qu'ils étaient là pour qu'elle se sente le mieux possible et elle devait lui reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt efficace. Mais qui s'occupait de son bien être à lui? En dehors de s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas torturé bien entendu? Personne. Elle lui devait bien ça, et même s'il ne faisait pas tout son possible pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, elle avait envi de faire en sorte que lui le soit, autant que cela était possible dans cette cellule.

La jeune femme ferma enfin les yeux et laissa son rêve venir la happer et la ramener auprès de cet homme pour qui la vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle était au quotidien, une inépuisable source d'exaspération et de joie.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, Emily sentit une légère douceur sur sa joue et cela la réveilla en sursaut, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se trouver avec quelqu'un dans son lit. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de Hotch, elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et se tourna vers l'homme qui, aussitôt, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et teinté de passion. Elle lui répondit aisément en l'attirant sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes, laissant la passion et le désir prendre possession de son corps.<p>

Les mains de Hotch commencèrent alors une ascension sous son débardeur et elle frissonna lorsqu'il arriva à sa poitrine. Elle délaissa donc les lèvres de son amant pour venir lui embrasser langoureusement la joue, puis l'autre, puis le bout du nez, chaque partie de son visage qui la faisait tant rêver.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient approfondirent l'étreinte, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une personne un peu trop familière à la jeune femme comme à son patron.

-" Emily pourquoi ne réponds-tu….."

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de JJ au moment où elle remarqua que sa collègue n'était pas seule dans son lit, et surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard mal à l'aise de Hotch qui tira aussitôt le drap au dessus de sa tête, comme si ce simple bout de tissu pouvait encore le protéger du regard inquisiteur de sa subordonnée. A coup sur elle allait l'embêter avec ça pendant longtemps, ainsi que Rossi puisqu'il le savait, la nouvelle ferait vite le tour de l'équipe.

Emily sourit à la réaction de Hotch mais reporta bien vite son attention sur JJ qui n'avait toujours pas fermé la bouche. Le choc de la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir sans doute.

La brune lui lança alors un regard qui valait tout les mots et la blonde s'empressa de partir, peut-etre plus mal à l'aise que les deux amants dans le lit.

-" Elle est parti, tu peux sortir de là," lança alors Emily à l'attention de Hotch.

Ce dernier laissa le drap glisser sur son visage, révélant ainsi un regard frustré, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Elle se laissa retomber sur Aaron qui lui entoura la taille de ses bras avant de se tourner afin de se retrouver dans ses bras, sur son torse.

-" Ce n'est que partie remise," lui dit-elle alors. "Nous aurons l'occasion d'approfondir cette discussion plus tard lorsque la mission sera fini."

Hotch déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, ne voulant toujours pas la laisser quitter ses bras. Il était si bien ainsi, contre elle, de pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement dans ce lit à se montrer l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient une mission à accomplir et il fallait vraiment qu'ils se lèvent.

Emily fut la première à se défaire de leur tendre étreinte et à quitter le lit, rapidement suivit pas Hotch. Ce dernier embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de retourner à sa chambre pour se doucher et se préparer. Emily en fit de même et, quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe se retrouva sur le parking pour se rendre au CBI.

Devant la voiture, Prentiss fut abordée par sa jeune collègue qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire, signe qu'elle voulait lui parler. En levant les yeux au ciel, la brune attendit que JJ soit à sa hauteur pour lui déclarer doucement afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

-" Je te raconterais tout plus tard, mais en attendant, ne dit rien à personne."

-" Tu peux me faire confiance," lui assura la blonde, "mais je veux des détails."

En souriant, les deux femmes montèrent en voiture et ils se rendirent tous au CBI où les attendaient les agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Séparation et choix

Voici le chapitre 9.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Séparation et choix<strong>

* * *

><p>Tous les agents étaient à présent réunis dans l'open space, les derniers détails venaient d'être discutés et Emily s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre le petit café du coin, son rôle en tête. Tous étaient tendus, la mission allait commencer sous peu et chacun connaissaient les risques de cette mission, les risques que la jeune femme ne revienne pas, les risques que ces hommes découvrent sa véritable identité. Il y avait toujours une taupe au sein des services, mais personne ne savait encore si c'était au FBI ou au CBI et cela rendu la situation encore plus dangereuse. Mais pour rien au monde l'agent Prentiss aurait refusé cette mission. Elle se savait capable de le faire, elle se savait capable de risquer sa vie pour sauver d'autres personnes innocentes. Elle avait toujours peur, elle ne pouvait pas chasser la peur qui avait prit possession de son être, mais elle savait aussi que cette peur était son amie, elle était celle qui la guiderait, qui l'empêcherait d'aller trop loin, qui la soutiendrait tout au long de cette mission. Un agent sans peur n'était pas un bon agent, alors elle louait cette peur et lui demandait de ne surtout pas la quitter.<p>

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, gravant dans son esprit les visages de ses collègues, nouveaux et anciens, leur souriant pour les rassurer, même si elle savait bien que cela ne servait à rien.

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, elle entendit JJ la rappeler une dernière fois et elle se retourna pour voir son amie approcher d'elle et lui tendre un téléphone. Elle prit l'appareil dans les mains et entendit la voix de Garcia à l'autre bout du fil.

-" Eh princesse," commença l'informaticienne, "tu dois me faire une promesse."

-" Tous ce que tu veux Garcia," lui répondit la brune.

-" Promet moi que tu feras attention, que tu ne prendras pas de risques et que tu reviendras entière à la maison."

-" Je peux te promettre de faire attention, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous arriver dans ce genre de mission, tu le sais bien."

-" Mais j'ai peur pour toi ma belle," sanglota presque la blonde à lunettes, "j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que…."

La voix de Garcia se perdit dans un sanglot et Emily dût faire des efforts pour ne pas pleurer elle aussi. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer comme ça, mais d'entendre son amie si bouleversée la rendait vraiment triste.

Garcia avait suivit cette affaire depuis le début, elle avait été celle qui les avait avertit du retour de "l'esclavagiste" et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle ne le pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas vraiment. Bien sur elle voulait protéger son amie, mais elle savait aussi que seule Emily pouvait venir en aide à toutes ces pauvres femmes. Elle reprit donc une dernière fois.

-" Alors promets moi de faire ton possible pour être le moins blessé possible," demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

-" Je te le promets."

Finalement, Emily raccrocha, tendit le téléphone à JJ qui le prit avant de prendre Emily dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre elle.

Plus loin, tous les agents les observaient. Cho avait vraiment de l'admiration pour cette femme qui prenait des risques ainsi, mettant sa vie en danger pour d'autres. C'Était leur métier, il le savait bien, mais de voir tout les risques qu'elle prenait faisait qu'il l'admirait vraiment. C'Était un bon agent, il le voyait bien et il en avait eut des échos. Même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis seulement quelques jours, il avait apprit à voir en elle une femme forte, déterminée et pleine de volonté.

Rigsby et Van Pelt avaient encore du mal à accepter que l'agent Prentiss prenne autant de risque, mais ils étaient tout de même en admiration devant elle. Surtout Grace qui n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion d'aller sur le terrain, et par conséquent, ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour avoir autant de courage que la jeune femme.

Emily jeta un dernier regard à l'assemblée avant de quitter l'open space pour se rendre dans le petit café dans lequel elle devait commencer à travailler. Le patron l'avait embauché par CV sans même l'avoir rencontré, nouvelle pratique de certains commerçants. Il ne savait donc rien d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte les locaux du CBI, Emily sentit une main venir lui agripper le bras et elle se retourna pour faire face à Hotch. Elle lui posa une main sur la joue et lui sourit.

-" Je serais prudente," le rassura-t-elle.

-" Fais quand même très attention," lui répondit Hotch. "Tu va surement rencontrer un des hommes de main de Felton aujourd'hui et il va tenter de te séduire et s'il n'y arrive pas…."

-" Je sais qu'il risque de m'enlever, c'est justement sur ça que nous comptons, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous me retrouviez."

-" Ça ne m'empêche pas de me faire du souci, j'ai peur pour toi, je ne voudrais pas te perdre."

-" Ça n'arrivera pas et nous nous reverrons bientôt."

Et sur ces mots, Emily embrassa tendrement son patron, ne se souciant pas de savoir qui pouvait les voir, elle en avait envi, elle en avait besoin, c'était vital pour elle, comme l'air que l'on respire. Elle avait tellement rêvé de pouvoir le faire que maintenant qu'elle risquait sa vie, elle en profitait. Hotch lui répondit en la serrant contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Emily lui donna donc l'accès et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à être en manque d'air. Ils finirent par se reculer et restèrent un moment front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Finalement ils se séparèrent et Emily se rendit au café.

* * *

><p>Dans leur cellule, Jane et Lisbon se tenaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, recherchant la chaleur et la sécurité. Bientôt tout serait fini, ils le savaient et cela leur faisait peur. Bientôt, Lisbon serait emmenée loin de son consultant, et peut-etre ne la reverrait-il jamais, peut-etre allait-il mourir ici sans savoir si elle allait survivre, si elle allait retrouver les siens. Cette pensée lui amena des larmes qui disparurent sous les doigts fins de la jeune femme. Il tourna son regard vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur et lui sourire, ce à quoi elle répondit, bien qu'un peu tristement.<p>

Jane attrapa la main douce de Lisbon et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant la peau fine et chaude de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce simple moment de tranquillité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il la sentit se tendre sous son embrasse et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle pleurait aussi. Il voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui la rendait si triste, bien qu'il en avait une idée.

-" Lisbon, Teresa," lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. "Que se passe-t-il?"

-" J'ai peur Jane, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont vous faire lorsque je ne serais plus là, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez."

-" Si jamais cela arrive, alors nous nous reverrons dans une autre vie," lui dit-il dans un sourire.

-" Vous ne croyez pas en la réincarnation je vous rappel."

-" Non c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas vous voir pleurer, s'il ne nous reste que peu de temps je veux voir votre sourire."

Lisbon se rapprocha de lui, un léger sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre le torse du mentaliste. Elle se rappela alors les paroles de Felton, les menaces qu'il lui avait faites, ce qu'elle avait ordre d'accomplir avant de partir. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

FLASH-BACK

Lisbon se trouvait dans la chambre de Felton, étendu sur le lit, recroquevillait sur elle-même, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait en venant ici, mais elle avait gardé au fond d'elle le secret espoir que rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Quelle naïveté, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, pas avec un homme tel que lui et elle le savait.

Felton se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme, effleurant son corps de ses mains chaudes et encore pleines de désir. Il sentit Lisbon frémir sous ses caresses et il accentua la pression. Il se retrouva bientôt de nouveau sur elle, la couvrant de son corps alors qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle tentait de se dégager de lui, mais il ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité et la força à se tenir tranquille. Finalement, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui dit une chose qui lui fit peur et la fit pleurer encore plus.

-" Ma chère Teresa, je viens de passer avec toi un superbe moment et je compte bien le renouveler. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas et je te laisse donc la possibilité de l'éviter."

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

-" Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, et pour toi. Ton consultant ne devait pas vraiment être là, je ne le voulait pas, c'est Downing qui le voulait, pour se venger et je te laisse la possibilité de lui éviter des tortures qui pourraient le faire vraiment souffrir."

-" Comment?" demanda-t-elle alors, voyant là la possibilité de sauver Jane.

-" Tu vas abréger ses souffrances."

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Lisbon ne cessait de repenser à ces paroles. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle ne voulait pas tuer Jane, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrance et qu'elle allait devoir retourner chez Felton, encore et encore jusqu'à être vendu mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Jane lui releva le visage qu'elle avait baissé par honte. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se voulant rassurant. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle, ne voulant plus se séparer de lui.

-" Teresa…."

-" Je ne peux pas le faire," pleura-t-elle.

-" Faire quoi?" demanda alors le mentaliste.

-" Je ne peux pas te tuer."

Il ne nota pas le tutoiement, juste ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourquoi disait-elle ça? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir le tuer? Et d'abord pourquoi devait-elle le tuer?

-" Teresa, pourquoi dis-tu ça?" Passant lui aussi au tu.

-" Brad veut que je te tue si je…"

-" Si quoi?"

-" Si…."

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'elle risquait en ne le faisant pas, elle savait qu'il lui demanderait de le faire, pour la protéger. Mais ce qu'il ne comprendrait pas c'est qu'en le faisant elle se ferait encore plus souffrir qu'en subissant les assauts de Felton. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

-" Teresa," insista-t-il.

-" Si je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille."

Elle venait de l'avouer, elle avait fini par lui dire, elle venait de se condamner al souffrir.

Jane avala difficilement les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors il n'y avait que deux solutions, soit elle le tuait et elle pourrait être enfin en paix, avant d'être vendu, soit elle ne faisait rien et il s'en voudrait pour ce qu'elle devrait encore subir. Le choix était simple, il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir.

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux, lui montrant ainsi sa détermination.

-" Fais-le."

Lisbon voulu protester, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne le voulait pas et elle savait que de toute façon elle en serait incapable. Elle tenta de se dégager des mains de Jane pour s'éloigner de lui mais il la retint fermement.

-" Fais-le si c'est la seule solution."

-" Non, ce n'est pas la seule solution."

-" Je refuse que tu retourne avec Felton pour me protéger, je refuse qu'il…."

-" Et je refuse de te tuer, je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas te tuer de mes propres mains, je…."

Elle hésita un moment. Elle devait le lui dire maintenant, c'était peut-etre sa seule chance de le faire. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-" Je t'aime trop pour faire ça."

Jane resta un moment interdit. Elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà depuis longtemps, mais de l'entendre de sa bouche lui donna du baume au cœur. Enfin elle s'avouait, enfin elle osait lui dire ces quelques mots qui lui faisaient peur, autant à elle qu'à lui. Mais alors qu'il allait lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Felton.

-" Alors Teresa, tu as fait ton choix?"

-" Oui," répondit-elle alors, s'éloignant de Jane et se rapprochant de Felton.

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux de la décision de la jeune femme. Il lui tendit une arme qu'elle prit dans ses mains avec détermination. Elle lança un dernier regard vers Jane. Le mentaliste ne bougeait pas, il savait sa dernière heure arrivée et il n'avait pas peur. Il savait que son sacrifice laisserait un peu de temps à la jeune femme. Il ferma donc les yeux, attendant le coup fatal.

Dans les couloirs de l'entrepôt, un coup de feu retendit, brisant le silence des lieux.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Infiltration

Et voici la suite, désolée du retard.

* * *

><p><strong>Infiltration<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane rouvrit les yeux, ne ressentant aucune douleur le traverser. Il croisa le regard de Lisbon et il étouffa un cri de terreur. La jeune femme se tenait toujours près de Felton, qui lui-même se trouvait au sol, et derrière elle se tenait un homme qui la maintenait étroitement contre lui, un couteau à la main qu'il avait placé contre sa gorge. Lisbon ne bougeait pas, elle avait les yeux encrés dans ceux de Jane et semblait lui dire de ne rien faire. A coté d'eux se trouvait un autre homme qui avait une arme encore fumante à la main et qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Jane le reconnu et une rage sans pareille s'insinua en lui, le faisant se lever d'un bon. Mais un gémissement le retint en arrière. L'homme qui tenait Lisbon avait commençait à lui entailler la gorge et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait déjà sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme.<p>

-" Et bien Patrick," ricana l'homme, "c'est comme ça que tu accueil ton vieux père?"

-" Relâche la, elle ne t'a rien fait," répondit alors le mentaliste, les dents serrées.

-" Je ne pense pas mon fils, elle est mon moyen de pression sur toi," sourit Alex Jane en se rapprochant de Lisbon et en lui caressant le visage. "Et quelle belle femme en plus, tu as toujours eu du gout en matière de femme."

Lisbon tentait de se dégager, mais le couteau sur sa gorge l'en empêchait et elle fut obligée de se calmer lorsque l'homme augmenta la pression de la lame sur sa peau. Des larmes silencieuses quittèrent alors ses yeux pour venir se perdre le long de ses joues, puis sur sa gorge, se mêlant au sang. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, il y avait trop de questions et toujours aucune réponses. Pourquoi le propre père de Jane lui ferait du mal? Pourquoi la choisir elle comme moyen de pression? Et pression pour quoi au juste? Qu'allait-il demander à Jane? Et accepterait-il de lui obéir?

Pour la dernière question, Lisbon n'en doutait pas vraiment, pour dire pas du tout. Elle aimait Jane et elle se doutait qu'il devait l'aimé aussi, même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre.

La jeune femme plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de son consultant pour le voir bouillir de rage, mais se contrôler de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bêtises. Elle lui offrit un pale sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant mais comme les précédents, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Jane se redressa sur ses deux jambes, un peu bancale dû à ses blessures, mais debout tout de même. Il détourna alors le regard de Lisbon pour le jeter sur son père avec une telle colère que si ses yeux avaient été des armes, alors Alex Jane serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

-" Pourquoi?" demanda simplement le mentaliste sans lâcher son père du regard.

-" Tu veux savoir pourquoi à quoi fils?" vVoulu savoir Alex, bien qu'il le sache déjà.

-" Pourquoi nous enlever? Pourquoi faire du mal à Lisbon? Pourquoi avoir tué Felton?"

-" Mon cher Patrick, je vais tout t'expliquer."

* * *

><p>Emily était debout derrière le comptoir du petit café depuis à présent plus de deux heures et souriait aux clients qui venaient pour leur collation du midi. La jeune femme avait eu peur de ne pas savoir comment faire, de se retrouver complètement désemparée devant ce travail, mais contre toute attente, ses souvenirs de son adolescence lui revinrent rapidement et maintenant elle s'activait à faire des cafés, des chocolats chauds, servir des gâteaux, le tout sans jamais se départir de son sourire.<p>

Une de ses nouvelles collègues vint alors la voir et lui signala que le patron lui donnait une pause, étant nouvelle il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec trop de boulot des le premier jour. La brune sourit à la jeune femme et décida de sortir dans la rue derrière le café, point de rendez-vous des serveurs pendant la pause. Elle pourrait ainsi être tranquille pour faire son rapport à Hotch et aux autres.

Une fois dans la ruelle, Emily déposa sur le muret derrière elle la tasse de sa boisson favorite et sortit son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Hotch et n'attendit pas plus de deux sonneries avant d'entendre la voix tant aimée de son patron.

-" Hotch," répondit-il, un peu inquiet.

-" C'est moi, rien à signaler pour le moment, les clients habituels mais aucune trace de notre suspect," expliqua-t-elle. "Sharon m'a expliqué qu'il venait surtout vers quatorze heure et qu'elle n'aime pas le servir, elle m'a alors gentiment demandé de le faire à sa place."

-" Fais attention quand même," se cru bon de préciser Hotch, "même si vous êtes dans la boutique, il reste tout de même dangereux."

-" Je sais et c'est-ce qui m'inquiète un peu, Sharon m'a dit qu'il avait tendance à l'observer lorsqu'il vient, elle correspond au profil de femmes que ce type aime bien et j'ai peur pour elle."

-" A quelle heure fini-t-elle?" demanda alors Rossi.

-" Quinze heures," lui indiqua Emily.

-" Nous passerons prendre nos cafés journaliers et nous la surveillerons," la rassura Cho.

-" Très bien," les remercia la jeune femme en regardant sa montre, "il va falloir que je vous laisse, ma pause est fini."

-" Bonne chance et à ce soir princesse," lui dit Morgan, suivit des autres.

Il ne restait plus que Hotch au téléphone et il retira le haut parleur pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à Emily avant qu'elle ne retourne travailler.

-" Je t'attendrais au bout de la rue ce soir quand tu sortiras," lui précisa-t-il.

-" Ce n'est pas utile Hotch."

-" J'y tiens, je serais plus tranquille."

-" D'accord, alors à ce soir."

-" A ce soir."

Emily raccrocha et, alors qu'elle allait ranger son portable dans sa poche, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et quelqu'un la retourner d'un coup. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'elle se retrouva avec un mouchoir sur la bouche et peu à peu, tout devint noir. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle ne verrait pas Hotch ce soir.

* * *

><p>Jane attendait les explications de son père avec impatience. Quelles que soient ses motivations, elles ne seraient surement pas pour lui plaire et il le savait.<p>

L'homme n'avait toujours pas lâché Lisbon mais le couteau ne lui compressait plus la gorge, ce qui ne le rassura que peu. Il vit alors son père faire un pas vers lui et se stopper à seulement quelques centimètres.

-" Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mon fils, mais je pense que tu es assez grand pour l'entendre."

-" Cesse de faire comme si nous étions proches et que tu te souciais de moi et dit moi ce que tu as à me dire."

-" Comme tu voudras."

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Sombres Raisons

Et voici le chapitre 11.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Sombres raisons<strong>

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane était là, attendant que son père lui révèle enfin les raisons de ses actions, les raisons de sa présence ici, le pourquoi de sa haine envers lui, son propre fils et envers Lisbon, cette femme merveilleuse qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre, mais il s'y était mentalement préparé. Son regard ne quittait pas l'homme debout face à lui, cet homme qu'il aurait dû aimer mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester. Cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer dés sa naissance.<p>

Alex Jane avait fait un pas de plus vers Lisbon et cette dernière commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Cet homme était effrayant, elle ne saurait se l'expliquer mais il lui faisait plus peur que Felton ou Downing, il y avait quelque chose en lui, son sourire surtout, qui donnait froid dans le dos. Alors lorsqu'il passa une fois de plus une main sur sa joue, elle se crispa et ferma les yeux de dégoût. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Patrick sur eux et elle sut qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se maitriser, sachant parfaitement qu'au moindre faux pas elle y passerait. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, ce qui lui faisait peur c'était ce qu'il adviendrait de son consultant si elle mourrait avant l'arrivée des renforts.

Alex prit enfin la parole, tout en continuant de toucher Lisbon autant qu'il le pouvait, faisant ainsi monter la rage et la haine en son fils.

-" Tu sais Patrick, lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère, je ne pensait pas me marier, mais elle avait de l'argent et elle était belle. Oh ça oui elle était belle, et naïve aussi, si naïve. Elle a cru que je l'aimais vraiment et elle m'a suivit dans tout ce que je faisais, au grand désespoir de ses parents, qui eux avaient vu clair dans mon jeu depuis le début.

Mais il a fallut qu'elle tombe enceinte. J'ai vu à quel point elle était heureuse de ton arrivé et quelque part je m'en suis réjouis aussi. Mais elle est morte en couche et là tout a changé. Ses parents n'ont rien voulu savoir avec toi et ils se sont éloignés. Ils m'ont coupé les vivres et j'ai dû me débrouiller seul. Puis tu as grandis et tu es devenue un garçon étonnant. Tes dons pour lire les gens m'étaient bien utiles."

-" Tu as fait tout ça pour l'argent alors?" Lui cracha son fils au visage. "Tu n'as jamais eu d'amour pour ma mère, cette femme qui t'a tout donné, son amour, son argent, le peu de vie qu'elle avait et un fils. Tu lui a tout prit sans remords."

-" Il me fallait de l'argent et elle en avait, le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de moi était une aubaine et je ne pouvais pas passer à coté de ça."

Les poings de Jane se serrèrent à l'entente des mots de son père. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais d'apprendre qu'il avait utilisé sa mère, une femme admirablement aimante et douce, et belle et…. Tout ce qu'il regrettait de ne jamais avoir connu. Sa mère s'était laissé manipuler par un homme sans scrupules et elle en était morte. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de connaitre son fils, ni même de connaitre une vie heureuse, car Jane se doutait bien que son père n'avait pas était tendre avec elle, s'il avait été comme avec lui.

Lisbon avait encore les larmes aux yeux, mais cette fois c'était pour Jane. D'entendre tout ce que venait de dire Alex lui faisait mal au cœur, elle n'avait jamais rien su de la vie de Jane et à présent qu'elle savait elle avait mal pour lui. Son propre père l'avait battu durant son enfance, mais il l'avait aimé, la mort de sa mère l'avait anéantie alors que la mort de la mère de Jane n'avait rien eu comme effet sur son père à lui. Comment un homme pouvait-il agir ainsi? Faire souffrir autant les membres de sa famille en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, en sachant qu'il les détruisait?

A cet instant, elle n'avait envi que d'une chose, lui faire comprendre à quel point elle le détestait alors même qu'elle venait juste de le rencontrer. Cet homme ne méritait rien d'autre que de souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir Jane et sa mère.

Lisbon entendit soudain du bruit dans le couloir derrière eux et elle tourna la tête pour voir entrer un homme tenant étroitement une femme qui tentait de se débattre. Elle avait des marques de coups sur le visage et la lèvre supérieure en sang.

L'homme s'arrêta juste à coté de celui qui maintenait toujours Lisbon et le regard des deux femmes se croisèrent. Lisbon comprit alors qui était cette femme, tout en elle laissait voir qu'elle était flic, son attitude, sa façon de se tenir, de tenir tête à ses ravisseurs. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là mais elle savait en revanche qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Alex se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-" Je crois que la famille est au complet," annonça-t-il.

* * *

><p>Hotch venait de se garer de l'autre coté de la rue comme il avait dit qu'il ferait et il attendit qu'Emily arrive. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis l'appelle de la jeune femme dans l'après-midi et il voulait la voir pour se rassurer. Cette mission devenait vraiment dangereuse, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, son instinct de flic le lui faisait savoir. Quelque chose allait mal se passer et il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme continue, même si elle savait les risques qu'elle prenait, même si elle était flic elle aussi, même si c'était son travail, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il se rendait juste compter de l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie.<p>

Lorsque sa femme Hailey était morte, il avait cru ne jamais s'en remette. La mère de son fils était son amour de jeunesse, ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et s'étaient mariés si jeunes. Mais leur amour était vrai, fort et ils avaient été heureux l'un avec l'autre. Mais voilà, le travail de Aaron les avait séparé et cela avait été difficile pour lui, comme pour elle ainsi que pour leur fils Jack, même si l'enfant ne l'avait jamais montré.

Mais quand la vie de sa famille avait été en danger à cause de lui, il s'était maudit pour les avoir involontairement embarqué la dedans, ils n'avaient pas à souffrir de son travail, surtout pas en étant les cibles d'un tueur en série.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les protéger, sa femme était morte et il garderait toujours au fond de lui cette culpabilité, celle d'un homme qui n'avait pas su protéger sa famille. Grace au ciel, Emily l'avait aidé avec Jack, leur offrant des moments agréables qu'ils garderaient en souvenir pendant toute leur vie. C'Était là qu'il s'était aperçu que la jeune femme pouvait être autre chose qu'un simple collègue de travail, qu'elle pouvait aussi être une amie.

A présent, il la voyait comme la femme qu'elle était vraiment, cette femme qu'il avait apprit à aimer et qu'il voulait protéger du monde fou dans lequel ils vivaient. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer, Emily n'était pas le genre de femme à se laissé protéger par un homme, elle était forte et indépendante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir quand même. Sans elle il serait perdu, il ne retrouverait plus personne à aimer, sauf son fils.

Les minutes passèrent et Emily n'arrivait toujours pas. Il hésita à sortir de la voiture pour aller voir ce qu'elle faisait mais décida de continuer son attente. Il ne devait pas compromettre sa couverture s'il voulait que la mission réussisse. Mais voilà, le temps continuait sa course et la jeune femme n'arrivait toujours pas.

Au loin, il vit Sharon qui sortait de la boutique et se faire aborder par les agents Cho et Rigsby. Les deux hommes discutèrent avec la jeune femme et le brun tourna la tête vers la voiture de Hotch avec une expression étrange sur le visage, une expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il défit sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture pour les rejoindre, plus besoin d'avoir peur de compromettre Prentiss, il était trop tard à présent.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur des deux hommes et de la jeune serveuse, celle-ci leur expliquait quand elle avait vu Emily pour la dernière fois. Le cœur de Hotch accéléra lorsqu'elle précisa que c'était au moment de sa pause. Il lui avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt et il était la dernière personne à l'avoir entendu. Il serra les poings de colère contre lui-même, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle à ce moment-là, il s'en voulait quand même. Il était son patron et il l'avait envoyé dans ce qui allait devenir son pire cauchemar.

Hotch resta silencieux, écoutant tout ce que la serveuse disait, imprimant dans son esprit tout les détails de la journée d'Emily pouvant lui servir plus tard, le moindre petit détail avait son importance, de la vieille femme qui lui fait des compliments sur son sourire au jeune ado qui tente de la draguer, tout pouvait avoir de l'importance. Mais il ne parvenait pas à être vraiment attentif à cent pour cent, de savoir Emily disparu, de savoir qu'elle était probablement avec Felton ne le rassurait pas.

Il entendit Cho appeler Van Pelt et lui demander si elle parvenait à localiser Prentiss grâce à l'émetteur et il attendit la réponse. Son visage ne laissait guère devinait ce que lui disait la jeune rousse et Hotch attendit qu'il daigne enfin lui parler.

Lorsque l'asiatique raccrocha, il l'agressa presque pour savoir.

-" Qu'a-t-elle dit?" interrogea-t-il, "a-t-elle localisé Em… l'agent Prentiss?"

-" Elle l'a perdu à la sortie de la ville," lui répondit Cho avec un calme affolant. "Elle ne sait pas où ils sont parti ensuite, dans quelle direction, mais nous allons la retrouver, ne vous faites pas de souci."

-" Ne pas me faire de souci?" S'emporta Hotch, "vous plaisantez j'espère, Prentiss se trouve avec un homme dangereux qui peut la tuer à tout moment, qui va surement la torturer, peut-etre même la violer et vous me dites de ne pas me faire de souci? Vous vous foutez de moi là."

-" Eh, du calme agent Hotchner," intervint Rigsby en se rapprochant de lui, "ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est la faute de personne sauf de Felton et quand il vous dit qu'on va la retrouver vous pouvez lui faire confiance."

Hotch réalisa alors qu'il s'était emporté pour rien, Cho n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. L'agent du FBI tourna la tête vers Sharon qui s'était cachée derrière l'asiatique, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais à vrai dire elle ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de rentrer chez elle.

Lorsque Cho se tourna pour lui faire face, il lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore rentrer chez elle, qu'elle devait encore passer au CBI pour faire une déposition et qu'ensuite elle serait placée sous protection. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas en quoi elle était menacée, Sharon acquiesça aux paroles de l'agent, le connaissant assez bien pour savoir qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Les trois agents et la serveuse se rendirent alors dans les locaux du CBI afin, d'une part de prendre la déposition de Sharon, et d'autre part de commencer les recherches pour retrouver l'agent Prentiss ainsi que Jane et Lisbon. A présent, la tache était plus compliquée, rien ne se déroulait comme il était prévu mais rien ne pourrait les empêcher de parvenir à leur but. Ensemble ils trouveraient leurs amis et les ramèneraient à la maison, vivant.

* * *

><p>Emily regardait autour d'elle, la pièce était sombre mais elle pouvait voir dans le fond le fameux Patrick Jane, dans un sale état. A coté d'elle se trouvait l'agent Lisbon, dont l'état n'était guère mieux que celui de son consultant. Elle portait un vêtement si court qu'Emily se demanda si ce n'était pas simplement un bout de tissu trouvé dans une poubelle. On pouvait voir chaque parcelle du ventre de Lisbon, où des bleus apparaissaient plus ou moins foncés. Du sang se trouvait encore sur le visage de la jeune femme et Prentiss remarqua également une trainé de sang le long de son cou. Les salauds n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes avec elle.<p>

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers un homme plus âgé, tout aussi blond que Patrick Jane et il lui sembla le reconnaitre, mais elle n'aurait pu dire d'où. Il se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage et elle se crispa en se rappelant de quelque chose. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais à le voir si heureux, si fier de lui les doutes s'envolèrent, laissant place à la peur, une peur dont elle n'avait pas ressentit les effets depuis bien longtemps.

Alex Jane s'arrêta à la hauteur de Prentiss et la détailla de la tête aux pieds, fier de l'avoir ici avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger, tout en accomplissant une dernière action qui allait l'enrichir pour le reste de sa vie, du moins c'est-ce qu'il espérait.

Il avança une main à hauteur de son visage mais la jeune femme l'esquiva, se prenant un coup de la part de l'homme qui lui maintenait toujours le bras.

-" Pourquoi tant de violence?" dit-il alors. " Ma chère Emily c'est une joie de t'avoir parmi nous."

-" Joie non partagée," répliqua la jeune femme, s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Alex et un sourire de la part de Teresa.

-" Il va falloir t'y faire car tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici," lui assura Alex. "Bien, puisque nous sommes enfin tous réunis que diriez-vous de passer du temps en famille?"

-" De quoi tu parles?" interrogea Patrick qui ne comprenait toujours pas de quelle famille il parlait.

-" Tu ne reconnais donc pas ta cousine?"

Jane resta sous le choc des mots de son père, tout comme Emily. Aucun des deux ne comprenait vraiment de quoi il parlait. Emily savait qui était Alex Jane, elle savait qu'il était dangereux car elle l'avait déjà croisé par le passé, mais elle ne savait rien de plus sur l'homme, juste sur le criminel.

Que voulait-il dire par "famille"?

Ils n'allaient pas tardé à le savoir, et cela allait changer leur vie à jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Le calme avant la tempête

Et voici la suite.

Merci à **Solealuna** et **leoune51** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Le calme avant la tempête<strong>

* * *

><p>Toutes l'équipe était réunis dans l'open space, les mines sombres, inquiet pour l'agent Prentiss, à présent elle aussi entre les mains de l'esclavagiste, du moins c'est-ce qu'ils pensaient. Personne ne savait que Felton était mort et ils n'avaient aucune raison de le penser.<p>

Hotch était celui qui se faisait le plus de souci, de savoir Emily là-bas, seule face à ces hommes le rendait malade d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle d'ici et il ne savait même pas où elle était. Il savait dés le début que cette mission allait mal tourner, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment mais il l'avait ignoré, avait préféré se dire que tout se passerait bien, que sa collègue ferait son travail aussi bien que d'habitude et qu'elle reviendrait vite avec l'agent Lisbon et Patrick Jane. Mais bien sur tout ne se passait jamais comme prévu et à présent il se faisait un sang d'encre pour la belle brune.

Il fini par lui aussi prendre place autours de la grande table et scruta les visages de tout les agents présent. Il y avait son équipe, dont les visages montraient une profonde inquiétude. Ils étaient tous unis les uns aux autres, ils étaient une belle et grande famille et lorsque l'un d'eux avait des problèmes les autres se coupaient en quatre pour l'aider. Ils étaient ainsi et il était fier d'avoir une telle équipe sous ses ordres.

Il observa ensuite les trois agents du CBI. Il y avait d'abord l'agent Cho, cet homme le laissait perplexe, il ne montrait jamais une émotion, à croire qu'il ne ressentait rien. Mais une petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux laissait voir l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Il n'était pas insensible, il n'aimait juste pas montrer son ressentit, il devait voir ça comme une marque de faiblesse qu'il ne s'autorisait pas.

Venait ensuite l'agent Rigsby. Cet homme grand et parfois un peu balou était en réalité un très bon agent, seulement il fallait le connaitre pour le voir. Et lorsqu'il était stressé il se rabattait sur la nourriture. Chacun son point faible, du moment qu'il ne pettait pas les plombs cela convenait à Hotch.

Et pour finir, la seconde femme de l'équipe. Elle lui rappelait Garcia, en moins excentrique. C'Était une jeune femme sensible, peut-etre même un peu trop pour ce boulot, mais elle le faisait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, restant à l'écoute de ses ainés afin d'apprendre. Ses dons en informatique faisaient d'elle une personne indispensable, comme chaque membre de cette équipe. Hotch voyait en eux ce qu'il voyait en son équipe, une famille unie qui avait besoin les uns des autres. Cette famille était empotée de deux de ses membres et il comptait bien les leur ramener, tout comme il ramènerait Emily.

Cho se leva de sa place et avança jusqu'au tableau sur lequel il colla une photo de l'agent Prentiss du coté des victimes. Ce geste eu un terrible effet sur tout le monde et ils baissèrent la tête l'espace d'un instant, avant de tous reporter leur attention sur les preuves.

-" J'ai interrogé la serveuse, Sharon," commença à expliquer Ch. "Elle n'a pas revu l'agent Prentiss depuis sa pause en début d'après-midi. Elle a pensé qu'elle ne supportait pas ce travail et qu'elle était partie sans rien dire comme les précédentes serveuses. Apres avoir fouillé la ruelle, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse nous aider."

-" L'émetteur ne nous conduit que jusqu'à la sortie de la ville," continua Van Pelt. "Mais il y a un grand nombre d'entrepôt là-bas et je pense qu'elle doit se trouver dans l'un d'eux."

-" L'homme, ou les hommes, qui l'ont emmené doivent avoir une raison particulière," intervint Morgan. "Elle a disparue dés son premier jour, à peine quelques heures après son arrivé."

-" Donc ces hommes la connaissaient, mais d'où?" Questionna Rigsby.

-" Van Pelt, fait des recherches sur Emily Prentiss," ordonna Cho, recevant par la même des regards intrigués par les agents du FBI. "Vois si tu trouve une connexion entre elle et Felton. Il y a une raison si elle a été enlevé aujourd'hui même, et nous devons la trouver," dit-il pour se justifier, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, mais pour le bien des agents il le fit quand même.

Van Pelt se tourna vers son ordinateur, commençant à taper aussi vite que la machine le lui permettait, cherchant partout où elle avait accès.

Pendant ce temps, les autres agents continuaient de fouiller les dossiers qu'ils avaient sur les possibles complices de Felton. Et des dossiers ils en avaient, un nombre impressionnant à tel point qu'ils se demandaient s'ils arriveraient au bout.

Les heures passèrent et finalement, voyant la fatigue sur les visages de tous les agents, Cho décida qu'ils en avaient assez fait pour la journée, qu'ils avaient besoin de repos s'ils voulaient pouvoir retrouver leurs amis. Apres quelques protestations de la part des agents du FBI comme de ceux du CBI, les locaux se vidèrent pour retrouver le calme de la nuit. Cho partit en dernier, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au bureau vide de Lisbon, puis au canapé où il avait l'habitude de voir Jane le soir. Ce vide lui pesait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, de ne pas savoir où se trouvaient ses amis, de ne pas savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie, s'ils allaient bien, s'ils étaient torturés ou pire, tout cela lui serrait le cœur, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

Alors que l'asiatique se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, des pas résonnèrent derrière lui et il fit face à l'agent Hotchner, lui aussi partant après tout le monde. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence durant la descente de l'appareil puis partirent chacun de leur coté. Mais avant de disparaitre dans sa voiture, Hotch se tourna de nouveau vers Cho avec un regard compatissant.

-" Il n'est pas facile de gérer une équipe dans un moment de crise comme celui-ci," lui dit-il. "Si vous avez besoin de parler de tout ça, je suis à votre écoute."

-" Ça ira," répondit Cho.

-" Je sais qu'un chef doit se montrer fort pour les autres, mais parfois il a lui aussi besoin de se laissé aller, alors n'hésitez pas."

Puis il monta dans sa voiture et disparu dans la nuit en direction du motel.

Cho pesa les paroles de son nouveau collègue. Il avait raison, de devoir toujours se montrer fort pour les autres était bien, mais cela commençait à lui peser, à devenir dure pour lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Alors il se dit que si jamais les choses n'avançaient pas le lendemain, il irait voir l'agent Hotchner, il lui parlerait de ses doutes. Il était un homme avant d'être un agent et il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Cela resterait entre eux, personne ne saurait qu'il avait eu un moment de faiblesse.

Cho monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui retrouver son amie Elise. La jeune femme avait besoin de se rassurer sur le sort de l'agent Lisbon et de Jane. Elle ne les avait que peu vu, mais l'asiatique savait que tout ce qui le touchait personnellement la touchait elle aussi.

* * *

><p>Jane, Lisbon et Prentiss étaient à présent seuls dans la cellule, Alex Jane ayant décidé de leur laisser un peu de repos, surement en prévision de ce qu'il leur préparait. Les trois personnes ne disaient rien, qu'auraient-ils pu se dire? Et pourtant des choses à dire il y en avait, à commencer par savoir de quoi parlait Alex en évoquant la famille. Cela intriguait toujours Jane qui se demandait de quelle coté de sa famille l'agent Prentiss se rapprochait. Alex avait parlé d'une cousine, mais à sa connaissance son père était enfant unique, et il ne savait rien, ou presque, de sa mère. Peut-etre venait-elle du coté de sa mère, auquel cas elle pourrait surement lui en apprendre sur cette femme qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre.<p>

Lisbon s'était installée dans le fond de la cellule, préférant la solitude. Toutes ces révélations la laissaient elle aussi perplexe et elle voulait comprendre. Tout ceci aurait surement un impacte sur leur futur immédiat et elle voulait être préparée à ce qui allait leur arriver. Alors ainsi Jane avait une cousine? Au moins il n'était pas si seul qu'elle ne le pensait, mais il ne semblait pas la connaitre. Encore une des nombreuse choses qu'il ignorait sur lui-même. Elle savait qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa famille, pour lui seules Angela et Charlotte Anne étaient sa famille, avaient été sa famille. Et à présent il se découvrait une cousine.

La jeune femme détailla la nouvelle arrivante mais ne lui trouva pas de similitude avec son consultant, peut-etre était elle une cousine éloignée, ce qui justifierait que le mentaliste ne la connaisse pas. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était quelqu'un de proche mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

Lisbon sentit une main se poser sur son bras et elle sursauta, faisant reculer Jane. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire et se rapprocha de lui, se calant dans ses bras qu'il referma avec plaisir sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la douceur de l'étreinte qu'elle savait être la dernière, le lendemain allait tout changer pour eux, elle en avait le pressentiment.

De son coin de cellule, Emily observait ses deux compagnons, leur enviant la possibilité de se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir être entourée des bras réconfortant de Hotch, de pouvoir le sentir contre elle, de pouvoir l'embrasser comme Lisbon venait d'embrasser Jane. Mais elle était seule, désespérément seule dans cette cellule, personne pour la réconforter, personne pour la rassurer, pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort. La jeune femme laissa une unique larme quitter ses yeux pour venir s'échouer sur sa main. Elle ne devait pas être si faible, mais la vision de ce couple ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Elle vit alors l'agent Lisbon se défaire de l'éteinte de son compagnon et venir vers elle, marchant difficilement, grimaçant sous l'effort fournie. Jane se leva pour aider sa compagne et ensemble ils vinrent s'installer prés d'elle.

-" Ils ne vous ont pas fait trop de mal?" interrogea Lisbon.

-" Rien que je ne puisse supporté," la rassura Emily. "J'ai l'habitude."

-" Mais ce n'est pas une raison," contra Jane en serrant les poings.

-" Vous avez comprit de quoi parlait ce… Alex?" Questionna Emily, toujours intriguée par les paroles de leur ravisseur.

-" Il semblerait que nous soyons cousins, mais je ne vois pas par qui," lui répondit le mentaliste.

-" De ma mère je pense, car mon père n'a pas de frères ni de sœurs."

-" Et sans doute de ma mère également, mais je ne sais rien d'elle," dit alors Jane en baissant la tête.

-" Je suis désolée."

-" Vous n'avez pas à l'être," la rassura-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, personne n'osant prononcer un mot de plus. Ils appréhendaient tout les trois ce qui allait leur arriver le lendemain et la peur faisait lentement mais surement son chemin en eux.

Ce fut Jane qui le brisa, ne supportant plus de garder le silence.

-" Il risque de s'en prendre à vous, comme il s'en ait prit à Lisbon," dit-il alors, resserrant ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

-" Je ne me laisserais pas faire," assura la brune.

-" Vous n'aurez pas le choix, croyez moi," souffla Lisbon dont les yeux reflétaient toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit et qu'elle ressentirait encore. "Ils vont vous battre, vous humilier et vous…."

Nul besoin d'en dire plus, Emily avait comprit et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ce fut pour voir l'agent Lisbon pleurer silencieusement contre son consultant qui tenait de l'apaiser de son mieux et passant une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa joue. Ces deux là s'aimaient, pas de doute la dessus.

-" Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?" Osa demander Prentiss.

-" Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble," lui répondit Jane. "Enfin… c'est une longue histoire."

-" Vous me la raconterez quand nous sortirons d'ici," dit alors Emily.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de retrouver le silence. Finalement, ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, tout les trois contre ce mur, les uns prés des autres, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger du danger qui les guettait.

* * *

><p>Hotch était allongé dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. De savoir Emily aux prises de ces hommes le révoltait. Il aurait voulu la protéger plus que ça, lui éviter ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait longuement lu les dossiers de Felton comme de ses hommes de mains et il savait à peu prés ce que vivait sa collègue en ce moment.<p>

Il ferma les yeux un moment, se rappelant de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il avait été si heureux à ce moment-là, même pour une brève nuit, mais il l'avait savouré, autant que possible et il voulait pouvoir en vivre d'autres comme celle-ci. Il devait la retrouver, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple histoire de trafic humain derrière tout ça, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver mais qui était d'une importance capitale. S'il trouvait de quoi il s'agissait, alors il serait en mesure de retrouver Emily, du moins le pensait-il.

Hotch se tourna dans son lit, laissant quelques larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Lui aussi était humain, il ne pouvait pas garder au fond de lui toute cette peine, toute cette rage, il fallait qu'il la laisse sortir s'il voulait pouvoir faire son travail convenablement.

Demain, il trouverait la connexion entre Emily et ses ravisseurs, demain il trouverait où elle était retenue et il la ramènerait à la maison, avec lui. Mais il ramènerait aussi l'agent Lisbon et Patrick Jane, il s'en fit la promesse au moment où le sommeil le gagna, le plongeant dans une nuit sans rêve.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Réunion de famille

Salut mes amis lecteurs, voici le chapitre 13 de ma fic.

Merci à **Solealuna** ma plus fidèle lectrice pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Réunion de famille<strong>

* * *

><p>Le jour arriva trop vite au gout des trois prisonniers qui s'éveillèrent lentement, les uns près des autres, la peur montant lentement en eux lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas s'approcher de la porte de leur cellule. La porte s'ouvrit et instinctivement, Jane se plaça devant les deux femmes pour les protéger, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire si jamais l'un des gorilles s'attaquait à lui. Mais son instinct d'homme et surtout d'homme amoureux lui dictait d'agir ainsi, alors il se contenta de l'écouter. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il sut sans même se retourner qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon. Puis une autre main sur son autre épaule et il se retrouva derrière les deux femmes qui avaient prit position devant lui. Décidément, les femmes modernes n'aimaient pas se sentir inferieur aux hommes. Dans n'importe quelle situation il aurait sourit devant la réaction de ses compagne de cellule, mais actuellement il avait plutôt envi de hurler sa frustration. Il n'était bon à rien, il n'était qu'un homme faible qui se laissait protéger par deux femmes. Son ego venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.<p>

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil à Emily et l'autre femme lui retourna son regard déterminé. Si elles devaient être torturées et bien elles le seraient, mais elles ne voulaient pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Jane, ni l'une ni l'autre. Lisbon voulait continuer de protéger Jane jusqu'au bout et Emily n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un civil soit blessé alors qu'elle était flic et que c'était à elle de l'être. De plus, sans même vraiment le connaitre, elle voulait protéger son cousin.

Alex Jane entra dans la cellule et fit face aux deux femmes, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. De voir ces deux femmes prêtent à donner leur vie pour son fils le fit sourire car il savait leur geste inutile. Ses hommes de mains feraient facilement le poids face à elles. L'une était lourdement blessée et l'autre ne tarderait pas à l'être.

L'homme s'avança dans la pièce et se plaça devant Lisbon dont le regard se fit meurtrier. Elle avait la rage, cette rage qui monte lorsque son ennemi se trouve si prêt et qu'on ne peut rien faire pour s'en débarrasser. Elle savait qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle, c'était tout à fait logique, du moins dans son esprit à lui. Elle était le point faible de Patrick Jane, ce petit morceau de lui qui pouvait facilement le rendre fou de chagrin si jamais on le touchait. Elle savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, un fil si fin qu'il casserait facilement si jamais on tirait trop dessus.

Jane tenta de tirer Teresa derrière lui, la protéger de son corps, mais un de ces fameux gorilles arriva pour le repousser, laissant tout loisir à Alex de prendre Lisbon par le bras et de l'approcher de lui.

-" Très chère Teresa, j'ai bien envi d'un petit tête à tête entre nous," lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Je ne partage pas votre envi," lui répondit sèchement Lisbon, tentant de se défaire de sa main.

-" Vous changerez d'avis croyez moi," lui dit alors Alex, ses mots sonnant comme une menace.

L'homme la relâcha et fit un pas sur le coté, se rapprochant d'Emily qui lui envoya un regard noir. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et il lui attrapa le bras, tout comme il l'avait fait à Lisbon et l'attira à lui, la collant presque à son torse. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air parfumé et plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme qui détourna la tête.

Jane sentit une colère immense monter en lui, colère contre cet homme qui s'en prenait à deux femmes importantes pour lui, son géniteur dont il ne connaissait que la violence et les coups, cet homme qui l'avait hait au lieu de l'aimer.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là, il se lança sur son père, repoussant Emily au passage, l'envoyant valser contre le mur et tomba au sol avec son ennemi.

Avant que ses hommes de mains ne fassent quoi que ce soit, Alex leva une main, leur intimant l'ordre silencieux de ne pas intervenir, que cette histoire était entre son fils et lui. Trop d'années à contenir une rage qui augmentait de jour en jour et à présent il pouvait la laisser s'échapper de son corps, il n'allait pas manquer cette occasion.

Son poing alla rencontrer la joue de son fils qui ne broncha pas, il en avait bien trop reçu durant son enfance et était surement blindé contre eux. Il le frappa alors à l'épaule, là où la blessure de la semaine passée apparaissait encore sous la chemise blanche. Ce coup fut assez fort pour que le visage de Patrick se crispe de douleur. Mais pas assez pour que Jane renonce à se battre car il répondit à son père avec toute la force de sa colère, et parfois cela pouvait suffire à faire n'importe quoi. Ainsi, Jane repoussa son père contre le sol, envoyant sa tête heurter le béton dans un bruit sourd. A ce moment-là, les hommes de mains intervinrent et attrapèrent le consultant par les bras, le relevant tant bien que mal tandis qu'un autre s'occupait de son patron.

Alex se releva, la tête en sang mais son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.

-" Tu es comme moi min fils," ricana-t-il en se passant une main sur l'arrière du crane.

-" Non je ne suis pas comme toi," s'énerva Jane. "Je ne suis pas un monstre qui s'en prend aux femmes pour se sentir fort, ni aux enfants."

-" Peut-être," lui accorda son père, "mais tu n'en reste pas moins violent et ça tu ne pourras rien y faire, c'est inscrit dans tes gênes."

Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Alex empoigna le bras de Lisbon et l'entraina avec lui hors de la cellule, sous les cris de la jeune femme. Les gorilles relâchèrent Jane et suivirent leur patron, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Jane se précipita sur la porte, la frappant de ses mains, pleurant de laisser Lisbon tranquille, de la ramener et de le prendre à sa place. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, secouait de sanglots.

Emily le laissa un moment, la gorge serrée puis fini par se mettre à genoux à coté de lui. Elle le prit par les épaules et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte fraternelle qu'elle voulut réconfortante. Mais la peur qu'elle ressentait pour l'agent Lisbon ne l'aida pas et la seule chose qu'elle fit ressentir au mentaliste fut sa propre peur et sa propre peine. Les deux cousins restèrent un moment ainsi, à genoux devant la porte avant de se redresser et de s'installer dans le fond de la cellule, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais alors que le silence envahissait la pièce, un grésillement se fit entendre et les deux prisonniers tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir le talkie walkie qu'avait laissé Felton au début de leur captivité. Jane s'en rapprocha et le prit dans ses mains, hésitant entre l'éteindre et le laisser en marche. S'il l'éteignait alors il ne saurait pas ce qu'allait subir Lisbon, mais s'il faisait ça ce serait encore pire. Il savait qu'il allait se faire souffrir, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre, de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie, même si c'était pour l'entendre hurler de douleur.

Emily comprit à quoi servait l'appareil au moment où des cris en sortirent, les cris douloureux d'une femme, ceux de Lisbon. Elle sera les poings et se rapprocha de Jane, posant sa main sur la sienne.

-" Vous devez l'éteindre," lui dit-elle.

-" Je… je ne peux pas," réussis-t-il à articuler.

-" Vous allez l'entendre souffrir, hurler de douleur et ça va vous faire mal, éteignez le et venez avec moi."

Elle prit alors le petit appareil dans ses mains et l'éteignit, sous le regard perdu de son cousin. Elle le reposa au sol et entraina Jane contre le mur. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui occupe l'esprit, qu'elle l'aide à oublier que quelque part dans le bâtiment, la femme qu'il aimait subissait des tortures. Il fallait qu'il garde espoir de sortir de là un jour, elle ne voulait pas perdre cet espoir et de le voir ainsi ne l'aidait pas.

Jane garda le silence quelques minutes avant de finalement se tourner vers l'agent Prentiss. Cette femme était forte, autant que Lisbon et il sourit en se disant qu'il était entouré de héros. Lui, le faible consultant, l'homme seulement bon à se faire protéger par des femmes, était entouré des deux femmes les plus fortes qui puissent exister.

Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas se laissé abattre, il devait garder espoir s'il voulait tenir le coup. Alors il décida de parler avec elle car, même si elle se montrait forte, il pouvait voir à quel point elle était effrayée, qu'elle avait peur. Il voyait aussi dans son regard de la peine. Il devait l'aider comme elle l'avait aidé.

-" Je pense que le tu serait le bienvenue tu ne pense pas?" demanda-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

-" Je pense aussi." Lui répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

-" Alors… euh… je pense que comme nous sommes cousins il ne serait pas mal placé de te demander certaines choses."

-" Quel genre de choses?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Emily en voyant le petit sourire sur le visage du mentaliste.

-" Première chose, "commença-t-il, "es-tu mariée ou as-tu un petit ami?"

-" Je…"

-" C'est une question simple non?" Sourit Jane.

-" Oui." Répondit-elle.

-" Oui la question est simple ou oui tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?" Questionna-t-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage.

-" Les deux," finit par avouer la jeune femme.

-" Bien et, cet homme te rend heureuse j'espère?" S'enquit-il alors, protecteur comme un frère.

-" Il me rend parfaitement heureuse, même si nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis peu de temps." Le rassura la jeune femme avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux ailleurs, comme si elle se trouvait avec lui, cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

-" Comment s'appel-t-il? Que fait-il dans la vie? Te traite-t-il bien?"

-" Eh bien," s'esclaffa Emily, ça en fait des questions.

-" Pardon, mais je veux être certain que cet homme ne profite pas de toi et qu'il est réglo."

-" Ne t'inquiète pas je sais me défendre."

Ils continuèrent de discuter comme ça durant une bonne heure, tentant de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Lisbon et à ce qu'elle devait vivre.

* * *

><p>De son coté, la jeune femme se trouvait attachée sur une table, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées vers le bord de la table. La table était relevée de telle manière qu'elle se trouvait debout face aux hommes devant elle. Du sang coulait de son nez et avait commencé à sécher sur son visage. Des perles de sueurs coulaient de son front, la fièvre montait en elle et elle se sentait partir peu à peu. Finalement, les tortures de Felton étaient de la rigolade face à ce qu'elle subissait en ce moment. Ses bras et ses jambes également étaient en sang et elle se demandait combien de temps encore elle tiendrait ainsi lorsqu'elle vit Alex venir vers elle, un bout de tissu à la main.<p>

L'homme se plaça face à elle et admira son travail, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. La jeune femme ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait été avant. Ses joues étaient bleu et rouge à la fois, le sang lui couvrait le visage et lui donnait un air lamentable. Ses bras, relevaient au dessus de sa tête, étaient recouverts de coupures, de brulures et autres plaies. Il en était de même pour ses jambes.

Alex passa le tissu sur les joues de Lisbon, retirant un peu de sang avec gentillesse. La jeune femme se laissa faire, bien trop faible pour bouger la tête, et bien trop anéantie pour le vouloir. Toute la volonté qui l'avait habité durant toute la semaine passé s'était envolée depuis ces quelques heures et elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Il ne restait plus d'elle qu'un corps à la merci de ces brutes, un corps qui ne réclamait qu'une chose, qu'on lui ôte la vie pour de bon, qu'on cesse de le faire souffrir, qu'on l'aide à partir vers des contrées lointaines et bien meilleures que celles où il se trouvait. Elle n'était plus la femme forte d'autrefois, elle n'était plus rien, plus qu'un bout de viande dont la vie s'échappait peu à peu mais pas assez vite.

Alex se recula et admira la jeune femme. Il en avait torturé des femmes durant sa vie, un grand nombre, mais jamais aucune femme n'avait tenu aussi longtemps. Il était fier d'avoir trouvé l'agent Lisbon car avec elle il avait pût aller plus loin qu'avec toutes les autres. Mais elle ne devait pas mourir, il avait d'autre projets pour elle, et pour son fils. S'il voulait que Patrick lui obéisse il devait la garder en vie.

Il appela ses hommes et leur ordonnèrent d'installer la jeune femme dans une des pièces aménagées en chambre afin qu'elle se repose et qu'elle reprenne des forces. Elle allait en avoir besoin pour faire ce qu'il prévoyait et rien qu'à cette pensé, un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Il avait de grands projets pour la jeune femme, des projets qui allaient détruire son fils et il s'en délectait d'avance.

Il regarda les hommes transporter la jeune femme avec délicatesse malgré leur apparence brutale et ils disparurent dans le couloir. Alex se tourna ensuite vers les écrans au fond de la pièce lui permettant de voir son fils et sa nièce. Les deux se tenaient contre un mur dans le fond de leur cellule et semblaient en grande discussion. Tant mieux pour eux, ils prenaient un peu de repos mais bientôt ça allait être leur tour. Cette famille l'avait détruite, il était normal qu'ils en payent le prix, il leur en voulait pour tout, pour sa vie gâchée, pour tout ce qui avait suivit la mort de sa femme, cette femme qu'il n'avait pas aimé une seconde de leur union mais qui lui avait bien servit, cette femme si naïve qui lui avait offert avant de mourir le pire cadeau qu'il ait reçu, un fils.

Alex se servit un verre de vin rouge et s'installa tranquillement sur la chaise devant les écrans, jouant les voyeurs. Il aimait beaucoup ça et il passerait bien des heures à observer ses victimes. Mais il avait quand même du travail et il ne devait pas se laissé aller.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et décida de profiter de la collection de femmes se trouvant dans les autres cellules. Felton était peut-etre un faible comparé à lui, mais il avait quand même fait des choses bien. Alex décida de profiter du commerce de son défunt collègue et de s'enrichir un peu lui aussi.

Il fit venir Downing pour préparer une vente aux enchères comme il avait prévu de le faire. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu? Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avec son fils.

* * *

><p>Jane et Emily avaient fini par arrêter de parler, la fatigue et l'angoisse ayant prit le dessus sur la bonne humeur qu'ils avaient tenté de conserver durant quelques heures. Lisbon n'était toujours pas revenu et Jane craignait qu'elle ne revienne pas, qu'elle soit morte. Il ne pleurait pas, il n'en avait plus la force et il savait que s'il se laisse aller, il n'aiderait pas Emily, elle aussi avait besoin de soutien, même si elle se montrait forte, elle n'en restait pas moins une victime apeurée elle aussi.<p>

Le mentaliste avait prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et ils tenaient tout les deux de dormir un peu, la journée avait été fatigante et ils avaient besoin de repos s'ils voulaient surmonter les journées à venir.

Emily de son coté ne cessait de penser à Hotch, à ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment. Il devait certainement la chercher, tout comme les autres membres de son équipe et les agents du CBI. Ils allaient avoir du mal à les retrouver mais elle savait qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas, qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas dans cette situation, qu'ils allaient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et qu'un jour ils rentreraient chez eux. Elle priait pour retrouver Aaron, pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras encore une fois, pour pouvoir l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

C'est sur une dernière pensée pour lui que la jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'endormit, dans les bras de son cousin qui s'endormit quelques minutes après elle.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Une grande avancée

Voici le chapitre du jour.

Encore merci **Solealuna** pour ta fidélité.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une grande avancée<strong>

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner se leva de son lit, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Emily. Il se demandait où elle pouvait être en ce moment, ce qu'elle faisait, est-ce qu'elle allait bien. Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. Mais il savait qu'avec l'aide de ses agents et de ceux du CBI il allait la retrouver, il fallait qu'il se raccroche al ça.<p>

Il se prépara rapidement et se rendit dans la salle de restaurant où il retrouva ses collègues, buvant leur café en silence. Il prit place ne face de Rossi qui lui jeta un petit regard suspect. Son manque de sommeil et son inquiétude étaient évident pour son ami qui se doutait depuis longtemps de son attachement pour l'agent Prentiss. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant que Reid n'arrive et ne s'installe al coté de Hotch, encore plus endormit que lui.

-" Ça va Reid?" Questionna Morgan en lançant au jeune homme un regard inquiet.

-" Mauvaise nuit," répondit simplement le concerné.

-" Tu pense al Prentiss," cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question et Reid hocha la tête.

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe et chacun fini son café avant de partir pour les locaux du CBI. Encore une longue journée les attendait et chacun voulait pouvoir avancer au maximum et ramener les trois disparus au plus vite.

Le trajet fut aussi silencieux que le petit déjeuner et comme la veille, chacun prit place autour de la grande table, se remettant au travail.

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient déjà là depuis quelques temps et avaient commencé leurs recherches. Ils n'avaient pas plus avancé que la veille mais ne voulaient pas se laissé aller. Personne ne voulait se relâcher, tous avaient bon espoir de retrouver les disparus au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et chacun se donnaient al fond dans cet objectif.

Alors que tous les agents étaient penchés sur leurs divers dossiers, un agent vint prévenir Cho de l'arrivé d'une personne de Washington, un agent de l'équipe de Hotch et l'asiatique autorisa son collègue à le faire entrer.

Au bout du couloir apparut alors une jeune femme al lunettes, coiffait et habillait de façon extravagante et Cho se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une blague au moment où l'agent Jarreau se levait pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante.

Il laissa les deux femmes parler un peu et il les vit se rapprocher du groupe, interpellant les autres agents du FBI. Ce n'était donc pas une blague, ils embauchaient vraiment toute sorte de gens dans la capitale.

-" Te voilà ma princesse," dit Morgan en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. "Tu as fait bon voyage?"

-" Fatiguant mais je suis là maintenant pour vous prêter main forte," le rassura-t-elle.

-" Nous t'avons préparé un bureau dans ce coin," indiqua alors Rossi en montrant du doigt une grande table vide.

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à la table, posa un premier sac dessus, en sortit un ordinateur, puis se pencha pour prendre un autre ordinateur d'une grande mallette, ainsi que divers Objets informatique, le tout sous les regards interrogatifs des agents du CBI.

-" Ils doivent avoir beaucoup plus de moyen que nous," souffla Rigsby al Van Pelt qui regardait avec envi tout le matériel de la jeune femme.

Une fois que tout fut en place, la dite jeune femme se rapprocha de la table et attendit que son patron se lève pour faire les présentations. Ce qui ne tarda pas car Hotch leva, salua sa collègue avant de se retourner vers le reste du groupe.

-" Agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, je vous présente l'agent Penelope Garcia, notre petit génie de l'informatique."

Une fois les présentations faites, Garcia cliqua sur un dossier sur l'écran de son ordinateur et le tout apparut sur le grand écran du CBI auquel elle avait relié son ordinateur. Des photos de Jane et de Prentiss apparurent à l'écran et tout le monde se tut pour écouter les explications de la jeune femme.

-" En fouillant en profondeur dans le passé de Patrick Jane," commença-t-elle, "j'ai découvert qu'il avait vécus avec son père jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans, ensuite il a fugué, al violence paternel et il a refait sa vie. Je ne vous apprendrais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite car ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment."

-" Qu'as-tu découvert de si important dans son passé?" Questionna Hotch.

-" J'ai également fouillé dans le passé d'Emily car des petites choses me paraissaient suspectes, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, des petits détails…"

-" Viens en au fait Garcia," dit alors Hotch un peu sèchement.

-" Bien monsieur," s'excusa l'informaticienne. "Alors voilà, il y a un lien entre Emily et Patrick Jane, un lien familiale."

-" Un lien familiale?" S'étonna Morgan.

-" Ils sont cousins," répondit alors la jeune femme. "Moi aussi ça m'a surprise, alors j'ai fouillé un peu plus et j'ai découvert qu'Emily avait été kidnappé lorsqu'elle était encore très jeune, il y avait eu une demande de rançon mais les choses ne se sont pas passé comme prévu et elle a bien faillit mourir."

-" Un peu plus de détail s'il vous plait," demanda Cho, l'histoire l'intriguant encore plous depuis qu'il savait que son collègue était de la famille de la collègue des agents du FBI.

-" Les parents d'Emily n'ont pas voulut payer, ils ont engagé un détective privé pour retrouver Emily et elle a été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, dans une petite cabane au fond des bois, complètement déshydratée, sous-alimentée, mais en vie. Le kidnappeur n'a jamais été retrouvé."

-" Des pistes ont-elles été soulevés à l'époque?" Questionna Rigsby.

-" La police n'avait pas été prévenue, la famille à maintenu ça caché. Mais le détective de l'époque avait soupçonné le père de Patrick Jane."

-" Pour une raison particulière?" Voulu savoir Rossi.

-" Il était marié à la tante d'Emily, mais sa famille à coupé les ponts avec elle, ils n'aimaient pas son mari. Puis elle est morte en mettant son fils au monde. Suite à ça, Alex Jane à réclamé de l'argent pour l'éducation de son fils mais ils ont refusé. C'est la raison pour laquelle, des années plus tard, lorsqu'Emily s'est fait enlevée, ils ont pensé à lui."

-" Ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses," pensa Reid à voix haute. " Emily s'est faite enlevée le jour même de son infiltration, on ne sait pas pourquoi, l'agent Lisbon à été enlevée, mais nous savons pourquoi, à cause de son enquête. Patrick Jane aussi, mais il n'avait aucun lien avec l'affaire."

Le jeune homme marchait de long en large dans la pièce, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant, analysant les faits, cherchant à en savoir un peu plus. Il liait et déliait tout ce qu'il savait afin de comprendre.

Les autres agents le regardaient toujours, sachant qu'il avait une idée en tête mais qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de tout mettre en place avant d'avoir une explication. Et soudain il s'arrêta, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, restait plus qu'à attendre son explication.

-" Et si l'enlèvement d'Emily enfant et celui-ci avaient un lien?" Commença-t-il. "Je pense que l'oncle d'Emily l'a faite enlever pour les mêmes raisons que lorsqu'elle était petite."

-" Et pour Jane?" demanda alors JJ qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. "Nous avons déjà dit que l'agent Lisbon avait été enlevé par rapport à son enquête, Emily pour les mêmes raisons que par le passé, mais Patrick Jane? Si c'est l'oncle d'Emily qui l'a enlevé, alors cela veut dire que c'est le père de Jane."

-" Je pense que JJ a raison," intervint Rossi. "Tout ces enlèvements sont liés les uns aux autres. Maintenant reste à savoir le lien entre le père de Patrick Jane et Felton. Car nous savons que c'est Felton qui a enlevé l'agent Lisbon."

-" Nous pensions que Jane s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais il semblerait justement que non," réalisa alors Rigsby.

-" Tout ça a été préparé depuis longtemps," reprit Reid. "L'enquête confiée à l'agent Lisbon, le fait que Patrick Jane se mêle de tout ça aussi."

-" Si son père est derrière tous ça, il savait exactement comment il fonctionne, il savait qu'il suivrait l'agent Lisbon," continua Rossi. "Il a dut les faire surveiller, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de savoir l'attachement de vos amis," dit-il en se tournant vers les agents du CBI.

-" Et donc, une fois qu'il a eu Jane et Lisbon," reprit Van Pelt, "il a tout fait pour que vous soyez sur cette affaire et ainsi pouvoir avoir votre amie."

-" Cet homme est non seulement dangereux mais aussi très malin, il a réussis à avoir trois personne, dont une venant d'un autre Etat. Maintenant je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi s'en prendre à eux."

Tous les agents restèrent un moment dans le silence, cherchant à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Ils savaient déjà que le responsable était Alex Jane, même si les preuves ne menaient pas forcement à lui, les événements du passé le leur laissaient deviner. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Jane, Lisbon et Prentiss? Tout ça en même temps. Et surtout pourquoi maintenant?

Van Pelt se remit à son ordinateur. Avec l'aide de Garcia, elle allait pouvoir trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, à deux elles iraient bien plus vite et trouveraient bien plus d'informations.

Pendant ce temps, les autres agents travaillaient sur ce qu'ils avaient sur Felton et Downing. Ils s'étaient tous partagé le travail afin d'aller plus vite.

En peu de temps ils avaient réussis à savoir qui était derrière tout ça, restaient plus qu'à trouver le mobile et le lieu de détention des agents. Ils avaient déjà en tête qu'il devait s'agir d'une vengeance, que Alex Jane voulait se venger à la fois de son fils, mais aussi de sa nièce, surement en rapport avec son enlèvement étant enfant, cela paraissait logique. Mais ce qu'il fallait à présent savoir c'était le lien entre Alex Jane, Thomas Felton et Adrian Downing, les trois hommes devaient bien se connaitre pour monter un coup comme celui-ci, et c'est justement ça que recherchaient tous les agents.

Au bout d'environ une demi heure, Van Pelt et Garcia relevèrent la tête en même temps, le regard lumineux de celles qui ont trouvé quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

-" J'ai trouvé un lien," crièrent les deux femmes d'une même voix, faisant se retourner tous les autres.

-" Garcia, mets tous ça sur l'écran," ordonna Hotch avec un nouvel espoir dans la voix.

-" Tous de suite monsieur," lui répondit la jeune femme en s'exécutant.

La jeune informaticienne cliqua sur divers touches de son ordinateur et une liste de nom apparut sur l'écran, une liste où plusieurs noms frappèrent ses collègues.

Van Pelt jeta un œil à ce qu'elle avait trouvé et sourit, elle avait la même chose.

-" C'est la prison le lien entre les trois hommes alors," dit Morgan. "En même temps ça parait logique, trois hommes comme eux ne peuvent s'être connu que là-bas."

-" Grace qu'as-tu à nous dire?" Questionna Cho.

-" Après la fugue de Jane," commença la jeune femme, "son père à mal tourné, il à fait des mauvaises combines et il a finit par se faire arrêter. Il à fait environ trois ans de prison et c'est là qu'il à rencontré Felton."

-" Felton était ami avec Downing," continua Garcia, "enfin il était plutôt son petit chien car Felton était du genre suiveur et non tête de groupe. Il a présenté les deux autres et à trois ils sont devenus inséparable. Ils étaient les terreurs de la prison jusqu'à ce qu'Alex Jane soit libéré."

-" Les deux autres sont restés encore quelques temps," reprit Garcia, "puis eux aussi sont sortit et ils sont restés calmes pendant quelques temps. Je continue de chercher des infos sur eux."

-" Bien, donc nous savons à présent comment ils se sont rencontrés, reste plus qu'à savoir comment ils se sont retrouvés et comment ils sont parvenue à nous mettre tous sur cette affaire," dit alors Rossi.

Tous le monde se remit au travail, avec ces nouvelles informations ils avaient bien avancé, mais il leur restait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

Hotch s'éloigna des autres, se refugiant dans la cuisine sous prétexte de se faire un café, mais tous savaient qu'ils y avaient autre chose. JJ en particulier savait ce qu'avait son patron et elle était triste pour lui. Elle aussi se faisait du souci pour Emily, c'était son amie, sa meilleure amie et elle voulait la revoir, mais elle savait que pour Hotch c'était bien plus que ça. Les deux agents s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis quelques temps, et encore plus ces derniers jours. Pour Hotch, perdre Emily serait un coup dur de plus après la mort de son ex-femme et elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en remettre cette fois. Elle le regarda donc s'éloigner pour cacher sa tristesse aux autres agents, préfèrent pleurer seul dans son coin. Il était comme ça, il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments aux autres, voulant se montrer fort pour eux, mais il restait un homme avec ses peines et ses douleurs. Les autres comprenaient que parfois cela faisait du bien de pleurer, de parler de chose qui nous pèse, mais Hotch n'était pas de ceux qui se confis.

La jeune femme vit son patron revenir avec une tasse fumante à la main, une trace de larme encore visible au coin de ses yeux mais ne dit rien. Il reprit sa place et ada ses collègues comme il pouvait, se plongeant dans le travail pour oublier sa peine.

* * *

><p>Emily et Jane n'avaient toujours pas revus Lisbon et Jane devenait de plus en plus inquiet, à tel point qu'Emily avait été obligé de le maitriser suite à une crise de colère intense. Elle le comprenait, s'il s'était agit de Hotch elle aurait surement été dans le même état, mais par chance, pour elle du moins, il ne s'agissait pas de lui.<p>

Jane ne supportait plus d'être sans nouvelle de Lisbon, il avait besoin de savoir comment elle allait, si elle était toujours en vie. Il avait rallumé l'interphone mais il n'entendait rien, plus une seule plainte de la jeun femme, rien. Ce qui ne pouvait pas forcement le rassurer, il aurait aimé l'entendre pleurer, cela aurait au moins eu le don de lui dire qu'elle était en vie.

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'elle et Emily aussi était inquiète. Elle savait de quoi était capable Downing, et le peu qu'elle se souvenait de sa séquestration par son oncle des années plus tôt ne la rassurait pas sur le sort de sa collègue. Toutes les images des corps des jeunes femmes victimes de cet homme lui revenaient en mémoire et, bien qu'elle tente de le cacher, elle savait que Jane avait deviné ce qu'elle redoutait qu'il arrive.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient vu personne depuis plusieurs heures, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Alex entra dans la cellule, un horrible sourire sur les lèvres.

-" Alors les enfants comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" Questionna-t-il.

-" Où est Lisbon?" S'énerva Jane en guise de réponse.

-" En lieu sure ne t'inquiète pas mon fils."

-" Cesse de m'appeler ton fils, tu n'es rien pour moi alors dis moi où elle est."

-" Elle est là où elle doit être, et toi aussi mon fils, ainsi que ta cousine."

-" Laisse la en dehors de ça," siffla Jane en se mettant devant Prentiss. "Et je te le demande une dernière fois, où est Lisbon?"

-" Bien, puisque tu sembles tant vouloir revoir ta chère Lisbon je te propose quelque chose, tu la reverras si tu m'aide à faire quelque chose."

Jane et Prentiss se regardèrent un moment, se demandant ce qu'Alex allait lui demander de faire. Ils redoutaient tous les deux un mauvais coup, mais la vie de Lisbon était en jeu et Jane ne pouvait refuser d'aider son père. Il devait également penser à Emily, même si elle savait se défendre, il était de son devoir de la protéger autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le mentaliste se tourna alors vers son père, un air résigné sur le visage.

-" Je ferais ce que tu voudras."

-" Bien, je vois que tu deviens enfin raisonnable. Bon, ce que tu as à faire est simple, tu vas te rendre chez ta tante et tu vas m'obtenir quelque chose qui me reviens de droit depuis des années."

-" Il n'arrivera jamais à pénétrer dans la maison de ma mère," répliqua Emily.

-" Il y arrivera s'il veut revoir sa chère Teresa, et s'il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

Et sur ces mots, un homme pénétra à son tour dans la cellule et empoigna Emily par le bras, l'entrainant avec lui hors de la pièce sous les protestations de cette dernière et de Jane.

-" Où l'emmène tu?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle et pense plutôt à ta chère collègue. Si tu veux les revoir toutes les deux, tu feras tout ce que je te dirais."

-" Je le ferais, mais ne leur fait pas de mal."

Alex eu alors un rire mauvais et referma la porte derrière lui, s'enfermant dans la cellule avec son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Motivation nouvelle

Voici le chapitre 15 de cette fic. Toujours prisonniers nos amis, mais ils finiront par s'en sortir, un jour.

Je sais que cette fic est un peu speciale et qu'elle ne plait pas forcément, c'était la première fois que je faisait un cross-over Je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Encore merci **Solealuna** et **leoune51** pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Motivation nouvelle<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily avait été emmené dans une autre cellule un étage au dessus, aussi loin que possible de celle de Jane. L'homme l'avait presque jeté dans la pièce avant de refermer brutalement la porte derrière elle et de partir.<p>

A présent seule, la jeune femme laissa libre cour à ses larmes depuis trop longtemps retenues. Elle avait voulu être forte pour Jane, il était déjà bien assez triste et en colère pour qu'elle ne rajoute avec sa propre peine. L'absence de Hotch se faisait cruellement ressentir et elle rêvait de lui à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle avait tant envi de le revoir, de pouvoir se serrer dans ses bras, de l'entendre lui dire que tout était fini, qu'il était là pour elle, qu'elle était en sécurité, mais au lieu de ça elle était seule dans cette cellule, pleurant pour quelque chose qu'elle savait ne pouvoir avoir de nouveau. La liberté s'éloignait d'elle minutes après minutes, heures après heures et bientôt il serait trop tard pour elle.

Emily s'assit contre le mur opposé à l'entré et ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras et laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, mais attendre quoi au juste? La mort? D'être vendu comme esclave à un pervers? D'être torturée comme l'avait été l'agent Lisbon?

Des minutes puis des heures passèrent ainsi sans qu'elle ne fasse rien d'autre que se demander si elle sortirait d'ici un jour et dans quel état.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir et une jeune fille apparut sur le seuil. Peu vêtue et salle, elle tenait dans ses mains un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une assiette et un gobelet en plastique. Elle s'avança vers Emily, lentement et sursauta lorsque la porte se referma, fermant les yeux et les rouvrit pour venir se poster devant la captive.

Elle posa le plateau au sol, recula de quelques pas et attendit. Emily jeta un œil à ce qu'elle avait devant elle mais au lieu de lui donner envi de manger cela lui donna envi de vomir et elle repoussa le plateau. Mais la jeune fille revint, se jeta à genoux sur le sol et rapprocha le plateau d'Emily.

-" Il faut manger," lui dit-elle.

-" Ce n'est pas mangeable," protesta Emily.

-" Vous n'aurez rien d'autre avant des heures, il faut manger maintenant, même si ça vous donne des nausées, c'est toujours mieux que de mourir de faim."

Emily réfléchit un instant et arriva à la conclusion que la jeune fille n'avait pas tort, si elle voulait pouvoir se défendre plus tard il lui fallait garder ses forces et pour cela elle devait manger, même si elle devait tout vomir plus tard. Elle ne devait pas se laissé abattre, elle devait se montrer forte pour son cousin, pour Hotch et pour cette jeune femme, ou plutôt cette jeune fille qui se trouvait là, devant elle, la suppliant presque du regard de lui venir en aide.

Emily commença à manger, dissimulant difficilement son dégoût et avala une première bouchée avant de la recracher aussitôt, toussant au passage. La jeune fille accourut et l'aida à reprendre son souffle en lui tapotant le dos.

-" Ça va mieux?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Oui merci," répondit l'agent, "ils mettent quoi là dedans? De la merde de chien ou quoi?"

-" On se le demande souvent," sourit l'adolescente, "mais au bout d'un moment vous avez tellement faim que vous mangez sans vous poser de questions."

La brunette invita la jeune captive à prendre place à coté d'elle, ce qu'elle fit volontiers et commença à lui poser des questions. Elle apprit ainsi qu'elle se nommait Elena, qu'elle avait quatorze ans et qu'elle était retenue ici depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps. Elle avait été enlevée la veille de son anniversaire, le douze Mai et priait chaque jour pour rentrer chez elle et revoir son petit frère. Emily lui apprit donc que cela faisait trois mois qu'elle se trouvait là. L'adolescente encaissa la nouvelle sans trop de réaction, se doutant que cela faisait bien longtemps.

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau et que le même homme qui avait amené Emily plus tôt arrive, se rapproche d'Elena et l'empoigne par le bras, la relevant brusquement pour l'entrainer à sa suite vers la sortie. La jeune fille se laissa faire, comme habituée à ce genre de traitement mais Emily ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle se leva pour protester.

-" Lâchez-là," ordonna-t-elle à l'homme en attrapant sa main.

L'homme la repoussa d'un geste brusque et la pauvre Emily s'effondra au sol, si fatiguée qu'elle ne put garder l'équilibre. Elle tenta de se relever et de retenir l'homme mais il était déjà partie et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule dans la cellule. Elle reprit sa place contre le mur et laissa encore une fois les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle qui était d'habitude si forte n'était plus qu'une femme apeurée, seule et sans espoir de s'en sortir. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle était là et doutait à présent de revoir ses amis un jour. Dans ce genre de situation, l'espoir disparaissait bien plus vite que la peur. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, que ses amis viendraient la chercher et qu'ils la ramèneraient chez elle, qu'elle pourrait de nouveau se serrer dans les bras de Hotch, qu'elle serait de nouveau en sécurité, mais elle n'y parvenait plus.

Emily fini par s'allonger sur le sol, ferma les yeux et vit alors apparaitre l'homme qui lui manquait tant. Elle ravala un sanglot avant de se laissé envahir par le sommeil. Il valait mieux dormir pour ne pas voir ce qui l'attendait.

-" Aaron où es-tu? Viens me chercher je t'en pris," pleura-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache que ça ne servait à rien.

* * *

><p>Hotch se trouvait dans la cuisine du CBI, une tasse de café à la main. Ils avaient tous travaillés durement et ils avaient besoin d'une pause s'ils ne voulaient pas devenir fous. Bien qu'il veuille retrouver rapidement Emily et les autres, il savait que le manque de sommeil ne les aiderait pas dans cette tache. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait là, buvant un café bien chaud en priant pour retrouver le monstre qui lui avait enlevé la femme qu'il aimait.<p>

L'enquête était peut-etre la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à mener dans toute sa carrière, peut-etre parce qu'un des membres de son équipe était étroitement lié à l'un ses suspects de l'affaire. Il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation et cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, de chercher et fouiller comme ça dans la vie d'un de ses équipiers, de violer son intimité ainsi, il avait du mal à s'y faire, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'Emily Prentiss. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait le faire et qu'importe si elle lui en voulait plus tard, la seule chose importante ici était qu'il la retrouve et qu'il la ramène chez elle, là où était sa place.

Depuis que la jeune femme avait intégré son équipe quelques années plus tôt, il avait apprit à la connaitre et à l'apprécier. Mais depuis le début de cette enquête il avait apprit à l'aimer, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas à cause de son travail. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux et il n'échappait pas à la règle. Il aimait Emily Prentiss un point c'est tout, personne ne pourrait changer ça et il ne voulait qu'une chose, la revoir en vie.

JJ entra dans la cuisine et vint directement se poster devant Hotch. Elle savait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de savoir Emily là-bas et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Elles étaient meilleures amies, avec Garcia, et si l'une d'elles avait des problèmes, les deux autres se sentaient concernées. La jeune agent de liaison posa une main sur l'épaule de son supérieur et lui sourit lorsque ce dernier releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle pût alors voir une larme briller au coin de son œil gauche et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Jamais elle ne voyait Hotch pleurer, il restait toujours fort pour les autres et ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent et il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien, si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à Will ou Henri, alors elle serait dans le même état.

-" On va la retrouver Hotch," dit alors JJ.

-" Oui mais quand et dans quel état?" demanda Hotch, la voix tremblotante.

Devant JJ il se sentait moins mal à l'aise, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais avec elle il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer lui-même. La jeune femme le comprenait plus que les autres, peut-être le fait qu'ils soient parents tout les deux et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était la seule à savoir pour lui et Emily.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi lui répondre, elle-même avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à son amie en ce moment, les images de toutes les victimes lui revenaient en mémoire à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa collègue et cela ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, elle devait rester détaché de tout ça si elle voulait faire son travail convenablement.

Les deux agents restèrent un moment dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre leurs collègues. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail et il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de temps à cause de leurs états d'âmes.

Ils reprirent donc leur place autours de la table et se replongèrent dans les études de dossiers qui trainaient devant eux.

* * *

><p>Jane ne supportait plus d'être seul et de ne pas savoir où se trouvaient Lisbon et Prentiss. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, du moins le pensait-il, qu'il n'avait pas vu Lisbon et il se faisait vraiment beaucoup de souci pour elle. Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal s'il faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, il le ferait, pour elle et pour sa cousine, pour leur bien, mais il avait peur quand même. Il avait lu le dossier de Felton, il savait ce qu'il faisait subir à ses victimes et depuis qu'il savait que son père et lui était complice il avait encore plus peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une de ses femmes que l'on retrouve dans un terrain vague, le corps mutilés, méconnaissable. Il voulait la revoir, la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, lui dire que tout était fini et qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas si facile, il allait devoir avant tout obtenir quelque chose de sa tante qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, cette femme qui détestait son père et qui par conséquent ne voudrait peut-etre même pas le voir et encore moins lui ouvrir sa porte et l'inviter chez elle. Et si par hasard elle acceptait de le rencontrer, alors il se sentait mal de devoir la manipuler pour lui prendre quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'intérêt pour lui. S'il avait la chance de rencontrer enfin un membre de sa famille, il ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos, il voulait être comme tout le monde pour une fois et avoir une vie normale avec des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, une femme et des enfants, il voulait pouvoir mener la vie dont il avait rêvait lorsqu'il était partit de chez son père adolescent.<p>

Mais à présent il se croyait être revenu des années en arrières, à l'époque où il obéissait aveuglement à son tyran de père, faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait sans oser répondre sous peine de recevoir encore des coups. Il pensait avoir fuit tout ça mais le voilà de retour à cette époque de misère et de peur.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et son père entra, accompagné de deux hommes qui tenaient une femme par les bras. Jane la reconnu immédiatement et eu envi de venir la serrer contre lui, mais il s'en abstint et attendit de savoir ce que voulait son père.

-" Ça va bientôt être l'heure mon fils," commença-t-il, "mais avant je vais te laisser un peu de temps avec ta chère petite amie."

A ces mots, les deux hommes lâchèrent Lisbon qui s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids, puis ils sortirent. Jane se précipita alors sur Lisbon, il tomba à genoux à coté d'elle et lui caressa le visage, laissant couler ses larmes en voyant son état.

-" Teresa, Teresa réponds-moi je t'en pris," supplia-t-il.

-" Pa… Patrick," souffla alors Lisbon en ouvrant les yeux.

La jeune femme croyait rêver, elle avait enfin devant elle celui qui lui permettait de tenir le coup, celui qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie et qu'elle n'avait de cesse de protéger depuis qu'ils étaient là.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur l'en empêcha et elle retomba lourdement dans les bras de Jane qui la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras, comme il avait rêvé de le faire depuis qu'elle était partit. Elle se serra contre lui, humant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et ferma les yeux de contentement. Elle se laissa aller contre le mentaliste, l'entourant de ses pauvres bras abimés et couverts de bleus. Elle avait mal à chaque mouvement mais elle était si heureuse de le sentir contre elle, de se trouver dans ses bras qu'elle aurait été capable de tout.

Jane déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa tête et ferma les yeux, se demandant ce que cachait une soudaine gentillesse de la part de son père, ça ne pouvait pas être par pure bonté d'âme, il cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça, il devait profiter au maximum de la présence de Lisbon auprès de lui tant que cela été possible.

-" Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Lisbon," souffla Jane contre les cheveux de la jeune femme. "Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre autant, tout est de ma faute, depuis le début. Je fais souffrir tous les gens autours de moi, je ne mérite pas de…"

-" Je refuse… d'entendre ça… je ne veux… pas que… tu dises des choses… pareilles," parvint à articuler Lisbon, bien que difficilement. "Je t'aime et… j'ai besoin de… toi. Ce… ce que ton père a fait…. Ne regarde que… lui… pas toi."

Jane serra un peu plus Lisbon contre lui, trop heureux qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre lui, qu'elle ne lui reproche pas tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle aurait des raisons de lui en vouloir, il était à l'origine, indirectement, de tout ça et à cause de lui elle avait été torturée durant de longues heures, violées et peut-etre même pire. Qui ne serait pas en colère contre lui après ça?

Pas Lisbon il semblerait, elle n'était pas de ceux qui vous rejette pour des choses qui échappent à votre contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas rêvait mieux comme femme et il ferrait tout pour être certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien de plus, qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir encore à cause de lui. Il ferait tout ce que lui demanderait son père si cela pouvait éviter qu'il s'en prenne à la jeune femme.

-" Je ferais tout ce que me dira mon père si cela permet que tu ne sois plus torturé Teresa," lui dit Jane en lui embrassant la tempe. "Tu ne mérite pas tout ça."

-" Je refuse," s'énerva la jeune femme. "Tu ne feras… rien d'illégale… pour ce monstre."

-" Et moi je refuse de te laisser souffrir à cause de moi, je refuse qu'il te touche ou qu'il te fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre, je t'aime trop pour ça et j'aime aussi Emily, c'est ma cousine et elle non plus ne mérite pas ça."

Lisbon sembla seulement se rendre compte de l'absence de la brune. Elle la chercha des yeux, mais ne la vit nulle part, alors elle se tourna vers Jane, le regard interrogateur.

-" Ils l'ont emmené dans une autre cellule pour être sure que je fasse ce qu'ils veulent."

-" Que veulent-ils?"

-" Une chose se trouvant chez ma tante, la mère d'Emily et ils l'auront, c'est la seule façon de vous faire sortir de là."

-" Et toi?"

Les yeux de Lisbon étaient suppliants, elle avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, qu'il ne meurt en faisant ce que voulait Alex. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, même si pour ça elle devait y laisser sa vie, elle préférait ça. C'Était elle le flic donc à elle de donner sa vie pour les autres, pas à lui, il n'était pas flic, il n'était que consultant, il ne devait pas mettre sa vie en danger, surtout pour elle.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue du blond, le caressa ce qui lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était que de toucher un homme que l'on aime, de ne pas être brusquée et d'apprécier le contacte. Elle sentit les doigts de Jane recouvrir les siens et les serrer fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas faux.

Le couple resta un moment ainsi à ne rien dire, à seulement profiter de la présence de l'autre tout en sachant que bientôt ils seraient séparés pendant une période indéterminé.

-" Lisbon," commença Jane, "si jamais on ne se revoit pas, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre."

-" On se reverra Jane," lui assura Lisbon.

-" Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander depuis longtemps," tenta-t-il, "mais que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire."

-" Pas maintenant," supplia la jeune femme, " quand tout ça sera fini."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Emily apparut, le visage fatigué, des vestiges de larmes sur les joues, les yeux un peu dans le vague. Lorsqu'elle vit Lisbon au sol dans les bras de Jane elle se précipita sur elle pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, trop heureuse de la revoir en vie. Elle s'était fait tant de souci pour elle, avait imaginé tant de scenarios se finissant à chaque fois de façon horrible qu'elle remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir prit compte de ses pensées.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras, échangeant des mots de réconfort pour l'une et pour l'autre, le tout sous le regard bienveillant de Jane qui tenait toujours d'une main celle de Lisbon et de l'autre avait attrapé celle de sa cousine. Ils étaient enfin réunis, pour vraiment peu de temps ils le savaient tout les trois mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus à cet instant.

Jane entraina les deux femmes avec lui contre le mur où ils s'installèrent mieux. Etrangement, malgré la situation, il était heureux, il était bien, il avait avec lui les deux femmes les plus importantes dans sa vie et même s'il savait qu'il risquait de mourir sous peu, il était bien. Ses actions prochaines allaient soit le conduire à la mort soit le conduire en prison, mais il allait le faire coute que coute.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil son père venir auprès d'eux et il se redressa, se plaçant instinctivement devant les deux femmes. Son père s'arrêta non loin du trio et sourit, on aurait presque pût croire qu'il était fier, mais ce n'était en aucun ca de la fierté, loin de là.

-" Mes chers enfants je suis navré de vous interrompre mais il va falloir vous séparer," leur dit-il avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Un de ses hommes de main approcha et empoigna le bras de Lisbon, sous les protestations de cette dernière et des deux autres. Jane et Emily furent maintenues par deux autres hommes et ils purent voir Lisbon disparaitre derrière la porte de métal qui claqua en se refermant.

-" Où l'emmène-t-il?" S'inquiéta Jane.

-" En lieu sure en attendant votre retour," lui répondit son père.

-" _Notre_ retour?" interrogea Emily, surprise.

-" J'ai réfléchis et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il serait mieux que vous vous y rendiez tout les deux afin de faciliter les choses," expliqua alors Alex.

-" Tu te rends compte que tu prends un énorme risque en nous y envoyant tout les deux?"

-" Pas si grand étant donné que notre chère Lisbon se trouve encore avec moi. Vous ne prendrez pas de risque, vous saurez être discrets et puis de toute façon tes parents sont absents Emily."

-" Alors pourquoi avoir besoin de moi?"

-" Pour la sécurité de l'entrée," répondit simplement Alex.

Jane et Emily se regardèrent dans les yeux, conscient de ce qui allait se jouer. Lisbon comptait sur eux pour s'en sortir, il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème. Mais pour Emily c'était également difficile car elle avait enfin la possibilité de prévenir ses collègues, de prévenir Hotch et ainsi sortir de cet enfer, mais d'un autre coté, si elle faisait ça elle risquait la vie de Teresa et elle ne le voulait pas. De plus, elle s'était prise d'affection pour la petit Elena et elle lui avait promit de la sortir de là avec les autres femmes. Elle ne pouvait pas ne penser qu'à elle et en oublier les autres. C'Était le choix le plus difficile de sa vie mais aussi le plus important.

Jane attrapa la main de sa cousine, conscient du dilemme de la jeune femme et il voulait lui montrer son soutien. Quel que serait son choix, il suivrait, mais il priait pour que la vie de Lisbon ne soit pas plus en danger.

Le duo suivit Alex qui allait les conduire jusqu'à la voiture. Mais bien entendu il leur banda les yeux afin qu'ils ne sachent rien du parcours pour quitter le bâtiment et pour se rendre au domicile de la famille Prentiss. Une fois à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, Emily respira un grand bol d'aire frai, tout comme Jane et savoura un instant la fraicheur de la matinée, ils purent ainsi savoir qu'ils étaient le matin, chose parfaitement inutile pour le moment.

Une fois tout le monde à son bord, la voiture démarra, emmenant avec elle Patrick Jane et Emily Prentiss et laissant derrière Teresa Lisbon, seule face à des hommes d'une cruauté et d'une perversité sans pareille, libres d'agir comme ils l'entendaient en l'absence de leur patron.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Mission accomplie

Et voilà le chapitre du jour.

Merci **Solealuna** de ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission accomplie<strong>

* * *

><p>La pièce était calme, le silence régnait ici depuis bientôt une heure et Lisbon se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver Jane et l'agent Prentiss. Elle savait qu'ils devaient aller chez la famille de Prentiss pour y prendre quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi mais cela semblait suffisamment important pour qu'Alex Jane fasse enlever son fils et sa nièce, et elle par la même occasion. Elle s'était retrouvée bien malgré elle au centre d'une querelle familiale dont elle ne savait rien. Mais elle n'en voulait pas à Jane, il n'y était pour rien, il ne savait même pas que son père se trouvait en ville alors comment aurait-il pût se douter de ce qu'il préparait? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.<p>

Alors qu'elle pensait encore à Jane, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il portait la même tenue que tous les hommes de mains d'Alex, à savoir un costume noir avec un T-shirt blanc sous la veste. Il avait un certain charme mais lorsque l'on croisait ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas aussi charmant. De ce fait, la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il projetait de lui faire.

L'homme se rapprocha de son lit, le regard gourmand, et s'arrêta juste à coté d'elle. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Lisbon sentit que bientôt elle deviendrait une femme de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter l'homme, et attendit que les choses se passent. Elle entendit alors un bruit de bagarre, des jurons, mais garda les yeux fermés, si fort qu'elle cru ne jamais les rouvrir.

Le bruit fini enfin et elle sentit qu'on lui passait une main sur le visage et qu'on lui déposait une couverture sur le corps. Elle frissonna mais n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Une personne se pencha alors sur elle et vint lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille et là elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Elle n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là, devant elle, c'était simplement impossible. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour être certaine que ce n'était pas une hallucination mais elle se rendit à l'évidence, elle ne rêvait pas. Lisbon se redressa tant bien que mal et tenta de s'approcher de l'homme qui se tenait toujours face à elle et elle le vit se pencher un peu plus afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle laissa alors couler ses larmes, des larmes de joie et de soulagement, elle allait enfin sortir de là, tout serait bientôt fini.

* * *

><p>Jane et Emily arrivèrent devant la maison de l'ambassadeur Prentiss, un peu angoissée par ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Bien que la jeune femme soit un peu chez elle dans cette maison, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle allait voler sa mère, sa propre mère, celle qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mois, celle qui lui avait donné la vie et, même si les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas toujours bien entendu, elle se sentait coupable de faire ça.<p>

La jeune femme sentit une main venir se glisser dans la sienne alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée de la maison et elle se tourna pour faire face à Jane qui lui souriait timidement, se sentant aussi mal à l'aise et aussi coupable qu'elle.

Emily sonna à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et qu'apparaisse devant elle Nestor, le majordome.

-" Mademoiselle Prentiss, ravie de vous voir," salua-t-il en laissant la jeune femme et Jane entrer dans le hall. "Vos parents sont absents actuellement."

-" Oh," dit-elle, feignant la surprise. "Je voulais juste remettre quelque chose à ma mère."

-" Désirez-vous que je le lui remette?" Proposa alors le majordome.

-" Je préférerais le faire moi-même si cela ne vous dérange pas."

-" Mais pas du tout mademoiselle, peut-etre voudriez-vous boire quelque chose? Ainsi que votre ami?"

-" Ce sera avec plaisir, un café et un thé je vous pris."

Le majordome inclina la tête et partit à la cuisine préparer les boissons. Emily s'assura qu'il était bien parti et se rendit dans le bureau de sa mère, entrainant Jane avec elle. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur et Jane chercha le coffre dans lequel il allait trouver ce que cherchait son père. La vie de Lisbon en dépendait, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il pria pour que Nestor ne soit pas du genre rapide et qu'il ait le temps de prendre ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Son père les attendait dehors et Jane ne pensa même pas à utiliser le téléphone qu'il venait de voir sur le bureau à coté de lui, de toute façon il ne savait même pas où se trouvait l'entrepôt donc il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Si son père se faisait arrêter, il ne retrouverait jamais Lisbon, ni toutes les autres captives.

La porte du bureau commença à s'ouvrir et Jane et Emily se figèrent sur place. Mais un téléphone sonna un peu plus loin et Nestor s'éloigna du bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui, permettant ainsi aux cousins de reprendre leur souffle.

Jane trouva le coffre et, avec l'aide de Prentiss, ils l'ouvrir, cherchèrent parmi les divers documents et objets jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils refermèrent le coffre et s'apprêtèrent à ressortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, faisant apparaitre Nestor, le regard soucieux. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'Emily et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-" Mademoiselle Emily, je viens de recevoir un appel me disant que vous aviez disparus," lui dit-elle.

"_ Nestor…." tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

-" Ne dites rien, je me doute que ce que vous cherchiez est important et je ne dirais rien, mais je vais vous demander d'attendre un peu avant de partir."

-" Pourquoi?" S'inquiéta Jane.

-" Des agents vont arriver."

-" **NON**," s'emporta le mentaliste. "Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent ici, Lisbon mourra si nous ne revenons pas, je ne peux pas…."

-" Calmez-vous M. Jane, ils ne vont pas vous emmener, ils vont juste vous suivre de loin afin de savoir où vous êtes retenus et vous aider."

-" C'est trop risqué," souffla le blond, le regard de plus en plus inquiet.

-" Patrick écoute moi," tenta de le calmer Emily, "je connais mon équipe tout comme tu connais la tienne, ils ne prendront pas le risque de se faire voir et c'est la seule façon de tous nous sortir de là."

-" Mais…"

-" Il n'y a pas de mais, je veux autant que toi sauver tout le monde et nous avons enfin la possibilité de le faire alors ne manquons pas cette chance."

Bien que peu rassuré, Jane dût bien reconnaitre qu'ils avaient la une chance inespéré de sauver Lisbon et qu'il ne fallait pas la manquer. Il accepta et s'installa dans un fauteuil que lui proposait Nestor, prit la tasse de thé et tenta de paraitre calme et détendu au cas où l'un des hommes de son père les surveillerait. Emily en fit de même et ils attendirent que leurs collègues arrivent.

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Emily se trouvait chez sa mère, en ville, pas très loin du CBI. Encore une chance que l'ambassadeur possède des maisons un peu partout dans le pays, sinon il n'aurait peut-etre pas retrouvé la jeune femme. Mais tout n'était pas encore gagné, il se trouvait toujours au CBI et mettait au point une stratégie avec ses collègues. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils soient vue par les kidnappeurs, ils avaient là une chance unique de tous les arrêter et de sauver tout le monde, il fallait être prudent.<p>

Une fois tout mit en place, Hotch, suivit de Morgan et Cho montèrent dans une voiture et partirent pour la demeure de l'ambassadeur Prentiss tandis que Rossi, Rigsby et Reid montaient dans une autre. Garcia et Van Pelt restèrent au CBI pour les suivre grâce aux émetteurs se trouvant sur eux. Ils pourraient ainsi les tracer et savoir où se cachait l'entrepôt.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et, une fois non loin de la maison, Rossi appela Nestor, le majordome, pour qu'il prévienne Jane et Prentiss qu'ils pouvaient partir, les autres étaient sur place.

Hotch vit alors la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et Emily sortit la première, suivit de peu par Jane et Nestor leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'Emily était apparut, il avait sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle ne semblait pas aller trop mal, mais elle n'était pas encore sauve, il fallait encore qu'il la sorte de là.

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction, comme si elle savait où se trouvait sa voiture et leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Il pût voir qu'elle était heureuse de le voir, mais aussi anxieuse et il pouvait parfaitement la comprendre, il se trouvait dans le même état. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour sortir de la voiture et courir jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser et lui dire que tout était fini, qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, de nouveau réunis. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne devait pas le faire sans mettre en danger la vie de l'agent Lisbon, de Patrick Jane et de toutes ces femmes qui n'attendaient que d'être sortit de ce réseau. Il savait qu'il devait prendre sur lui et attendre de savoir où se trouvait l'entrepôt afin de pouvoir tous les sauver. Alors seulement il pourrait la retrouver et la ramener à la maison.

Emily, suivit de Jane, s'éloigna de la voiture de ses collègues et rejoignit celle de son oncle, tous ses muscles tendus par la peur. Elle savait que ses collègues allaient les suivre et venir les sortir de là, mais elle savait aussi qu'Alex ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'il allait se défendre et qu'il y aurait des blessés, peut-etre même des morts et elle pria pour que ce ne soit que du coté des méchants. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Hotch, ni son cousin à peine retrouvé, ni l'agent Lisbon de qui elle se sentait proche sans même vraiment la connaitre.

Une fois dans la voiture, Jane sur le siège à coté d'elle, Emily jeta un rapide et discret regard derrière elle afin de s'assurer que la voiture de ses collègues les suivait bien. Une fois rassurer par ça, elle tenta de faire abstraction de ses craintes lorsque l'un des hommes de mains lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux, comme à l'allé.

Dans peu de temps tout serait fini.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Arrivée de la cavalerie

Salut à tous, merci encore de me lire et de me commenter.

Pour te répondre **leoune**, oui la fic est déjà fini depuis plusieurs mois.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivée de la cavalerie<strong>

* * *

><p>La voiture se gara devant l'entrepôt et les hommes firent descendre Emily et Jane pour les trainer à l'intérieur. Les cousins suivirent sans protester, ils savaient que derrière eux se trouvaient les renforts et que bientôt ils sortiraient de là, que tout serait fini. Ils furent de nouveau conduit dans la même cellule mais l'homme repartit avant que Jane ne puisse savoir où se trouvait Lisbon. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce que son père lui avait demandé il voulait la revoir. Il avait remplit sa part du marché, à Alex d'en faire autant à présent, bien qu'il doutait de ça.<p>

Les minutes passèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit quoi que ce soit et ce calme les rendit nerveux. Ils savaient que leurs collègues étaient dehors, prêts à intervenir et il savait aussi que Lisbon se trouvait quelque part dans le bâtiment, surement en mauvaise posture. Ce qu'ils craignaient c'était qu'Alex ne se serve de la jeune femme comme bouclier s'il se sentait prit au piège. Et là, ils l'entendirent.

-" Où est-elle?" hurla Alex en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

-" Qui?" S'inquiéta Jane.

-" Où est Teresa?" Continua Alex en empoignant son fils par le col.

-" Je ne sais pas," souffla Jane, le souffle court.

-" On était avec vous," intervint Emily, "comment pourrait-on savoir où elle se trouve.

Alex se tourna vers sa nièce, réfléchit un instant et relâcha son fils qui toussa pour reprendre une respiration normale. Ils avaient raison, ils étaient avec lui, ils ne pouvaient donc pas savoir où était partit Lisbon, mais ils devaient savoir quelque chose.

Alex se tourna une fois de plus vers son fils et le regarda bizarrement, il avait une idée en tête et cela n'allait pas plaire au mentaliste. L'homme se tourna vers un de ses gardes du corps et lui donna un ordre.

-" Emmène Emily avec toi, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui."

-" **Non**!" cria Jane en tentant de protéger la jeune femme.

Mais il fut vite projeté au sol par l'homme et son père le redressa violemment avant de le plaquer contre la paroi de la pièce. Il lui donna un premier coup dans le ventre, le faisant se tordre de douleur. Puis, il profita qu'il était à terre pour lui donner un coup dans le nez, faisant voler le sang sur le sol.

Jane avait du mal à respirer, le sang coulait sur son visage, de son nez et il avait mal partout. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, il reçu un nouveau coup dans le ventre et retomba dans un bruit sourd. Son père s'acharna ainsi sur lui durant plusieurs minutes, criant des mots que le mentaliste ne comprenait pas. Puis les coups cessèrent.

Jane gisait sur le sol, à demi conscient, le corps secouait de convulsions tandis que son père se passait une main sur le visage, chassant les gouttes de sueur. Ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait Lisbon, ni le père ni le fils, et cela était un problème pour l'un et une source d'inquiétude pour l'autre.

Alex se pencha vers son fils. Il le contempla quelques instants, une étrange lueur dans le regard, mais pas celle de la culpabilité ou du pardon, mais celle de la haine la plus profonde qu'il soit. Il haïssait son fils, depuis sa naissance non désiré, par lui du moins. Comment pourrait-il aimer celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer? Celui qui l'avait trahi en partant et le laissant seul face à ses dettes de jeux? Non il ne pourrait jamais aimer son fils, c'était impossible.

L'homme s'approcha de l'oreille du mentaliste, se délectant de le voir souffrir autant et inutilement.

-" Quand je la retrouverais fils, je te promets de prendre soin d'elle," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, "bien mieux que tu ne l'aurais fait et elle criera sa jouissance dans mes bras."

-" Salop," articula difficilement le consultant.

-" Je sais mon fils, mais que veux-tu, je suis comme ça. Bon je te laisse j'ai des choses à faire."

Alex se redressa et s'apprêtait à partir quand Patrick lui attrapa la jambe de sa main encore valide, ce qui fit basculer Alex en avant et il vint rencontrer un peu trop fort le sol en béton. Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre et sans que Jane ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, son père fut sur lui, se plaçant à califourchon sur son ventre et le frappant, encore et encore, dans le visage, dans le torse, dans chaque partie de corps apparente.

Patrick ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir les assauts de celui qui était censé le protéger et non pas le détruire. A ce rythme là il serait mort dans pas longtemps.

Alex avait encore le poing en l'air, prêt à frapper de nouveau lorsque son téléphone sonna. Dépité, il stoppa son geste pour sortir le cellulaire de sa poche et lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'appelant, il se leva et s'éloigna du blond, en le gardant toutefois à l'œil.

-" Pourquoi tu m'appel?" demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur de façon agressive.

-" Les flics arrivent," répondit ce dernier sans noter la voix.

-" **QUOI**?"

Le visage d'Alex devint rouge de colère. Il raccrocha rapidement, après avoir donné des ordres puis revint vers son fils qui gisait toujours sur le sol, la respiration de plus en plus faible, le sang coulant en abondance autour de lui.

-" Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais tu vas me le payer, car je sais que c'est toi."

Puis, sans prévenir, il donna un dernier coup dans le ventre de Jane qui n'émit aucun son. Le mentaliste ferma les yeux une dernière fois, pas certain de les rouvrir un jour. Toutes ses pensées allèrent à Lisbon et Prentiss et il pria une dernière fois pour que les deux femmes s'en sortent.

Alex, satisfait de son œuvre, sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui le corps de son fils.

* * *

><p>Quelque part non loin de l'entrepôt, Lisbon tentait toujours de fuir avec l'aide de son sauveur. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas et pourtant c'était bien vrai, il était là, avec elle. Cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, celui qui avait coupé tout les ponts avec elle des années plus tôt. Elle était heureuse et à la fois inquiète. Il l'avait sauv3e ce soir, pas de doute là dessus et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mais que faisait-il ici, au milieu de tous ces hommes? Pourquoi était-il ici? Avait-il mal tourné? Était-il devenu un criminel?<p>

Tant de questions dans sa tête, dans d'interrogations sans réponses que cela lui donna le tournis. La jeune femme se rattrapa contre un tronc d'arbres et tenta de reprendre son souffle, la respiration laborieuse. Elle allait s'en sortir, oui. Mais les autres? Toutes ces femmes prisonnières dans les cellules? L'agent Prentiss, et Patrick Jane.

-" Mon Dieu Jane," cria-t-elle soudain.

L'homme stoppa sa course et se retourna vers elle au son de sa voix. Il revint sur ses pas et se pencha au dessus d'elle, inquiet de l'entendre crier. Il scruta son regard à la recherche de ce qui l'avait fait crier. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était belle, malgré les marques de coups et le sang, elle restait une belle femme. Il passa une main sur la joue de Lisbon et cette dernière ferma les yeux pour en profiter. La main glissa dans son cou et exerça une pression qui la ramena au visage de l'homme. Lisbon se laissa faire, heureuse de ce moment d'intimité. Les lèvres de son sauveur se posèrent sur sa joue, là où se trouvait sa main quelques secondes plus tôt, et il l'embrassa, la serrant ensuite contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et glissa son nez dans ses cheveux brun.

-" Je le retrouverais Teresa, mais toi tu dois fuir d'ici," lui répondit-il, toujours dans ses cheveux.

-" Je ne peux pas partir sans lui," souffla Lisbon en s'écartant de l'homme.

-" Et moi je ne peux pas te laisser ici," contra-t-il, "c'est trop dangereux pour toi, tu risque gros en restant dans le coin."

-" C'est moi l'ainée donc c'est moi qui décide," se butta-t-elle.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme suite à sa phrase. Elle en oublia où elle était et ce qu'elle risquait, juste le temps de montrer au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais le contrôle sur elle. C'Était elle la chef et c'était elle qui prenait les décisions, aussi dangereuse soient-elles.

-" Tommy, je dois y retourner, je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas," lui dit-elle, soudain plus sérieuse.

-" Je sais Teresa et c'est-ce qui me fait peur," admit Tommy. "Si tu retourne là-bas, tu risque de ne jamais en ressortir. Pourquoi faire ça pour lui?"

-" Parce que… parce que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'il meurt."

Tommy resta un moment sans rien dire. Il se rendait compte que depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur elle avait changé. Elle ne pensait plus à elle seulement, elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, elle aimait un home et Tommy n'empêcha pas un sourire de naitre sur son visage. Il était heureux pour elle, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de retourner là-bas sauver un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait avoir prit possession du cœur de sa sœur. Il savait que si jamais elle y retournait, peut-être qu'elle n'en sortirait jamais, que lui-même n'en sortirait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à partir en laissant derrière elle le seul homme qu'elle ait vraiment aimé de sa vie.

Tommy reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra fort avant de lui déclarer à l'oreille.

-" Très bien sœurette, on y retourne, mais il va falloir faire très attention."

Lisbon acquiesça et ils firent demi-tour. Ils allaient de nouveau risquer leur vie, ils risquaient de ne pas s'en sortir, de mourir là-bas, mais Tommy savait que rien ne pourrait faire changer sa sœur d'avis, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé son consultant. C'Était risquait mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture un peu plus loin de l'entrepôt, Hotch avait du mal à rester sans rien faire. Ils devaient attendre le bon moment avant d'intervenir, il le savait, mais de savoir Emily si proche et si loin à la fois lui fit mal. Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à temps, il avait peur qu'elle ne subisse plus de tortures ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré.<p>

Hotch savait qu'Emily était une femme forte, courageuse, déterminée et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une femme. Pas que les femmes étaient plus faibles que les hommes, mais une femme seule face à tout ces hommes, tous ces criminels, il avait peur.

A coté de lui, Morgan tentait de se montrer détendu mais il en était bien loin. On pouvait voir ses doigts s'agiter sur ses genoux qu'il bougeait avec impatience. Lui aussi attendait le moment de sortir de cette voiture et de foncer dans l'entrepôt, il avait autant peur pour Emily que Hotch. Ils étaient collègues depuis de longues années et, même s'il avait eu un peu de mal à accepter de départ d'Elle et l'arrivé d'Emily, à présent elle était un peu comme sa petite sœur, il ne voulait rien d'autre que la protéger. La savoir là-bas le mettait en colère d'autant que celui qui l'avait kidnappé n'était autre que son oncle, un membre de sa famille et il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre à elle.

L'agent du CBI Cho était d'un calme incroyable malgré la situation. Il n'avait pas émit le moindre commentaire depuis leur départ et était attentif au moindre mouvement. Cet homme savait conserver son calme mais Morgan pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était autant en colère et inquiet que tous. Il ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Morgan reporta son attention sur son patron et il le vit serrer les dents, il était prêt à exploser. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu comme ça, ou peut-etre si, une fois il y a bien longtemps. La seule fois où Hotch avait perdu son calme et un peu de son professionnalisme était lorsque son ex-femme et son fils étaient en danger et cela mit la puce à l'oreille de l'agent.

-" Hotch, y a-t-il quelque chose entre Emily et vous?" Questionna-t-il.

-" Quoi?"

-" Je vois bien que cette affaire vous touche plus que les autres et je me demandais juste s'il n'y avait pas un truc entre vous," s'expliqua-t-il alors.

-" Il s'agit d'un membre de mon équipe, d'une amie sincère et je ne souhaite pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit."

-" OK."

Morgan repartit dans la contemplation de la nuit, ses yeux cherchant dans l'obscurité quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, un signe qu'ils pourraient enfin intervenir.

* * *

><p>Emily était à présent dans une cellule avec d'autres femmes et elle avait retrouve la jeune fille qui lui avait amené à manger la veille, Elena. L'adolescente lui avait présenté les autres femmes avec qui elles étaient et Emily avait tenté de les rassurer en leur disant que tout serait bientôt fini. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les captives semblaient attendre la fin, sans trop se faire de soucis, comme si elles avaient accepté le fait de mourir ici, loin de leur famille et amis. L'agent du FBI était triste pour elle mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre ainsi, elle conservait l'espoir de sortir d'ici et de retrouver ses amis et Hotch. C'Était cette seule pensée qui lui permettait de tenir le coup.<p>

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Alex entra dans la grande salle en se rapprochant d'Emily qui se plaça devant Elena pour la protéger. Elle savait que son oncle n'avait rien contre l'adolescente, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

Le sang sur la chemise d'Alex lui confirma ce qu'elle redoutait, l'homme s'en était prit à son fils et il devait être dans un sale état. Elle craignait le pire pour lui, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne puisse plus le sauver.

Alex attrapa Emily par le bras et la tira avec lui vers la porte, sous les protestations d'Elena qui s'accrochait au bras de la jeune femme en pleurant.

-" Laissez-la, elle a rien fait," suppliait la jeune fille.

-" Dégage," ordonna un homme en la repoussant sauvagement sur le sol.

Elena tomba et immédiatement, certaines femmes se précipitèrent vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien.

La dernière chose que vit Emily avant que la porte ne se referme ce fut le visage ravageait par les larmes de l'adolescente. Cela lui serra le cœur, elle lu8i avait fait une promesse et elle ne pourrait pas la tenir.

Alex amena Emily dans une autre pièce où les attendaient un homme assez âgé et au visage quelque peu effrayant. Alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer, elle vit l'homme tendre une mallette à son oncle et u autre, surement son garde du corps, l'attrapa par le bras et la traina dehors par une autre porte.

-" Faites attention," dit Alex à l'homme, "les flics ne sont pas loin.

A cet instant, la jeune femme dût se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucune chance de retrouver ses amis, elle venait d'être vendu à un homme qui risquait de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Elle pensa alors à Lisbon, la jeune femme devait toujours être ici et elle ne pourrait pas plus l'aider qu'elle avait aidé Elena ou Jane.

L'homme la poussa dans une voiture stationnait derrière le bâtiment et elle prit place sur la banquette arrière, bientôt rejoint par le patron. La voiture démarra et elle pria pour un jour retrouver sa liberté.

* * *

><p>Lisbon et son frère Tommy n'étaient plus très loin de l'entrepôt lorsqu'ils furent encerclé par les hommes d'Alex. La jeune femme essaya de protéger son frère malgré sa faiblesse mais ne parvint à rien d'autre que se retrouver rapidement au sol, un homme lui menottant les mains. Elle vit Tommy se prendre des coups en tentant de se défendre, en vain. Ils étaient trop nombreux et le jeune homme ne parvenait à rien faire.<p>

Elle fut remise sur ses pieds et elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans le bâtiment qui avait abrité les pires jours de sa vie. Les hommes les emmenèrent à travers un dédale de couloirs et ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où les attendait Alex. Lorsque ce dernier vit Lisbon, un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il vint à sa rencontre.

-" Teresa je suis ravie de vous revoir parmi nous," lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras comme s'ils étaient amis et ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

-" Où est Patrick?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète en voyant le sang sur la chemise de l'homme.

-" Vous n'avez plus de souci à vous faire à son sujet, il ne sera plus une gène pour nous," sourit-il en s'effaçant pour que la jeune femme puisse voir derrière lui.

Sur l'écran se trouvant sur un bureau, Lisbon pu voir Jane, au sol, couvert de sang, ne bougeant plus. Son cœur se serra et un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes. Jane était inconscient et elle se doutait que le sang sur la chemise d'Alex devait lui appartenir. Elle se retourna vivement et se jeta sur lui, le frappant aussi fort que le peut de force qu'elle avait le lui permettait.

Alex ne fit rien pour se défendre, laissant la jeune femme extérioriser sa colère puis, avec une simplicité incroyable, il la plaqua au sol, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

Tommy s'agita dans les bras de son ancien collègue et tenta de partir au secours de sa sœur mais l'autre le tenait bien trop fermement pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-" Ma chère Teresa, nous allons à présent partir tout les deux," lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Lisbon sentit des frissons la parcourir et elle jeta un regard à son frère qui avait autant peur qu'elle. Elle savait que c'était la fin, Jane était mort, son frère n'allait pas tarder à le suivre dans l'au-delà et elle allait se retrouver seule avec ce monstre. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais lui venir en aide, elle était seule.

Alex se releva en aidant Lisbon à en faire autant puis il l'entraina avec lui vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers son homme de main et lui ordonna avec une voix pleine de sous entendus.

-" Occupe toi de lui."

Puis la porte se referma sur un Tommy mort de peur et une Lisbon bien plus inquiète et apeurée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Trop tard

Et voici la suite du jour.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Trop tard<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex marchait à travers les couloirs, tenant dans une main une arme et de l'autre Lisbon qui le suivait en se débattant. Elle savait que c'était la fin pour elle, pas qu'elle allait mourir non, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant longtemps, mais elle savait tout aussi bien qu'avec Alex elle allait vivre les pires moments de sa vie.<p>

Jane était mort, elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Elle avait aimé cet homme et elle l'aimerait pour le reste de sa vie, longue ou courte, aucune importance. Il avait été là pour elle à chaque instant, il l'avait fait sourire, avait fait de sa vie un enfer parfois avec ses mauvais plans mais au final il avait toujours réussis à la rendre plus heureuse. Elle avait refusé de le voir pendant si longtemps et juste lorsqu'elle acceptait enfin ses sentiments pour lui cette affaire était tombée sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, sa vie ayant été un long fleuve tumultueux, toujours à souffrir pour une raison ou pour une autre. Sa mère était morte, laissant la jeune femme, alors une jeune fille, seule pour affronter ça tandis que son père se détruisait dans l'alcool. Elle avait été là pour ses frères, les aidants de son mieux à devenir des hommes. Ensuite son père était mort, mais pour elle cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, il avait tourne le dos au bonheur et à sa famille alors elle ne avait fait autant avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle et ses frères.

Le temps avait passé et ils s'étaient en quelques sortes perdues de vue, chacun avait fait sa vie sans les autres, cherchant ainsi à oublier le passé. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle avait fait la même chose. Elle s'était construit une vie, cette vie dont elle rêvait, cette vie dans laquelle elle était quelqu'un. Elle avait réussis mais tout n'avait pas toujours était rose. Puis Jane était entré dans sa vie et tout avait alors changé. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir, elle préférait penser qu'ils étaient de bons amis, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il y avait plus entre eux, une solide amitié certes, mais bien plus forte qu'avec n'importe qui. Puis ce fameux soir était arrivé et ils avaient enfin réalisé l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, cet attachement qui fait que l'amitié devient de l'amour. Elle avait cru pouvoir être enfin heureuse mais comme toujours la vie s'était acharnée sur elle.

Maintenant, dans cet entrepôt, seule avec celui qui avait brisé sa vie, la jeune femme réalisait qu'elle avait tout perdu mais qu'il lui restait une chose qu'Alex ne pourrait pas détruire, une chose qu'elle garderait toujours au fond d'elle quoi qu'il arrive, elle garderait toujours cette amour, celui que l'on donne sans contre partie, celui que l'on donne à une personne importante, celui que l'on partage avec son âme sœur. Elle garderait toujours cet amour pour Jane et ne cesserait jamais de penser à lui, de cette façon il serait toujours présent sur cette Terre, même si son esprit était parti rejoindre sa femme et sa fille.

Alex resserra son emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme et Lisbon tourna la tête vers lui. Elle n'avait qu'une envi, le frapper ici et maintenant, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver, elle voulait lui faire payer la mort du seul homme qu'elle ait aimé de sa vie. Alors elle le fit, elle lui envoya une bonne droite dans le nez et Alex la lâcha sous la douleur de l'impacte, se pliant en deux tout en maintenant une main sur son nez en sang. Elle profita alors de sa nouvelle liberté pour fuir en courant dans les couloirs, s'éloignant au maximum de cet homme, ne sachant pas du tout où elle allait mais faisant de son mieux pour lui échapper. Elle courait à perdre haleine, son corps lui criant sa douleur, son cœur lui criant sa peine, son esprit lui criant son besoin de liberté. Tout en elle criait et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas restait sourde à tout ça. Mais elle ne devait pas y faire attention pour le moment, elle ne devait pas se laisser perturber.

Lisbon bifurqua au bout du couloir, se retrouvant ainsi face à un homme armé qui montait la garde devant une porte. Elle entendit du bruit de l'autre coté et comprit qu'il devait s'agir des autres victimes d'Alex et de son complot.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle, attirait pas le bruit de ses pas précipités dans le couloir et porta la main à sa ceinture, la posant sur son arme. Mais Lisbon fut plus rapide que lui et le frappa au visage, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, tout comme pour Alex. Alors qu'il était au sol, elle continua de le frapper, profitant de sa position de faiblesse et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'un corps inerte. Elle le poussa de son mieux et le fouilla à la recherche des clés. Une fois qu'elle les eu trouvé elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une dizaine de paires d'yeux intrigués et apeurés.

La jeune femme laissa son regard se perdre dans la foule devant elle et son souffle lui manqua. Toute les femmes se trouvant là n'était que des parfait sosie d'elle-même, des femmes brunes, la plupart dans la trentaine mais une seule attira son attention. Une jeune fille, la plus jeune du groupe. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à elle lorsqu'elle était jeune. Cela la perturba assez pour que l'homme qu'elle croyait inconscient dans le couloir se relève et la frappe derrière la tête, la faisant ainsi tomber au sol, à son tour inconsciente.

Aucunes des femmes n'avaient bouges, sauf peut-etre Elena qui avait vu là une chance de s'en sortir, mais que pouvait-elle faire à présent que sa chance venait de s'évanouir? Elle ne perdit pas espoir pour autant, l'homme était seul et elles étaient nombreuses, elles pouvaient se lier pour l'affronter, mais encore fallait-il que les autres acceptent de le faire. La jeune fille se tourna vers ses compagnes de cellule et, d'un simple regard, leur fit comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Certaines, trop peureuses, restèrent en arrière alors que d'autres se joignirent à l'adolescente et, ensemble, elles se jetèrent sur l'homme, le frappant autant qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol, une fois de plus assommé.

-" Bien joué Elena," lui dit une des femmes en la prenant dans ses bras.

-" Il fallait en profiter," répondit simplement la jeune fille dans un haussement d'épaules. "Maintenant il faut sortir d'ici."

Toutes les femmes hochèrent la tête et, tandis que deux d'entre elles prenaient Lisbon par les épaules pour la transporter, les autres ouvrirent la voie à travers les couloirs sombres de l'entrepôt. Il ne fallait pas se faire surprendre maintenant, elles avaient une chance de s'en sortir, il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

Le petit groupe courait vers la liberté, trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit, mais aussi trop insouciante, de ce fait, elles ne virent pas le groupe d'homme qui arrivait derrière elles. Un coup de feu retenti, suivit d'un autre et de cris. Le groupe ne se retourna pas, courant encore plus vite pour sauver leurs vies, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière.

* * *

><p>Hotchner et son équipe se tenait prêt pour l'intervention. Ils avaient tous enfilé leur gilet par balle, leurs armes prêtent pour l'assaut au signal lorsque la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit sur trois hommes en tirant un derrière eux. Le signal n'avait pas encore été donne et chacun savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas intervenir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester sans rien faire alors qu'un homme allait surement mourir.<p>

Hotch jeta un œil à Morgan, puis à Cho et, d'un commun accord, les trois hommes sortirent de la voiture, arme à la main et coururent dans la direction du groupe. Les autres ne les avaient pas vu, ni même entendu et ils furent surprit lorsque des voix leur ordonnèrent de lâcher leur victime.

-" Lâchez cet homme immédiatement," leur cria Hotch.

-" Sinon quoi? Vous allez nous tuer?" Ricana l'un des hommes.

-" On vous a dit de le lâcher," ordonna à son tour Morgan.

Les trois hommes ne firent rien sur le moment, puis lorsque les trois agents armèrent leurs armes, ils eurent peur et finirent par lâcher l'homme qui tomba à terre.

Morgan et Cho se précipitèrent sur eux tandis que Hotch allait voir la victime qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Il s'agenouilla à coté de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-" Ça va?" demanda Aaron

-" Ouais," répondit-il.

-" Comment vous appelez-vous?"

-" Tommy, Tommy Lisbon, et ma sœur est encore à l'intérieur, il faut y aller tout de suite," s'agita alors Tommy.

-" Vous en faites pas, on va y aller," le rassura Hotch.

Les hommes se relevèrent et rejoignirent les deux autres qui avaient menotté le trio. Ils les conduisirent à la voiture et les y enfermèrent, appelant au passage une équipe afin qu'elle vienne les prendre en charge et se préparèrent à entrer dans l'entrepôt. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre le signal, c'était trop risqué, ils avaient l'intuition que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de grave et Hotch ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Emily qui se trouvait encore quelque part à l'intérieur. Il lui avait promit de venir la chercher et il le ferait, il ne laisserait rien de mal lui arriver, jamais.

Les trois agents mirent un plan en place et entrèrent dans le bâtiment, le plus silencieusement possible. Ils avancèrent à petits pas dans les couloirs sombres, se fiant aux moindres sons qu'ils pouvaient entendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte ouverte. Apres une hésitation, Cho fut le premier à y pénétrer et il se retrouva dans la salle de contrôle. Devant lui, des dizaines d'écrans retransmettant en temps réel e qu'il se passait dans le bâtiment. Il fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre et ils regardèrent ensemble ce qu'il se passait, où se trouvait Alex et les autres.

Hotch avait l'espoir de trouver Emily alors il chercha, encore et encore avant de se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient arrivé trop tard, elle n'était plus là. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant, même si Prentiss ne se trouvait plus ici, il y avait encore des gens à sauver et ils comptaient sur lui et son équipe.

Morgan lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort et Hotch releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

-" On va la retrouver," lui dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur les écrans.

Cho avait écouté l'échange entre les deux hommes et il serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'un agent était porté disparu, qu'il le connaisse ou pas. L'agent Prentiss n'était plus là, mais il restait encore Jane et Lisbon à retrouver et il se faisait du souci. Il ne les avait vu nulle part dans le bâtiment, ni l'un ni l'autre et cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Où étaient-ils? Se trouvaient-ils encore dans le bâtiment? Etaient-ils encore en vie?

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans le couloir attirèrent l'attention des trois agents et ils se mirent en position, arme au poing, fixant l'entré de la pièce. Et là, un groupe de femmes, toutes plus brunes les unes que les autres, apparurent dans leur champs de vision. En tête du groupe, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans.

Cho fut le premier à réagir et partit arrêter le groupe avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous repérer.

-" Agents fédéraux, arrêtez-vous," leur dit-il calmement.

La jeune fille arrêta le groupe et partit à la rencontre de l'asiatique. Elle le jaugea un instant puis lui sourit.

-" Vous êtes là pour nous aider?" demanda-t-elle. "Vous êtes des amis d'Emily?"

A ce nom, Hotch s'avança et regarda la jeune fille, une question muette sur les lèvres et l'adolescente baissa les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise face à cet homme.

-" Oui nous sommes ses amis, sais-tu où elle se trouve?" Questionna Morgan.

-" Elle m'a aidé et m'a promit de me ramener auprès de mon frère mais… elle ne pourra pas le faire."

-" Que veux-tu dire?"

-" Un homme est venu la chercher et l'a emmené il n'y a pas longtemps, il a dit qu'un autre homme les attendait dehors pour l'emmener avec lui, mais je ne sais pas où."

-" Combien de temps?" Demanda la voix tremblante de Hotch.

-" Environ trente minutes, je suis désolée monsieur j'ai pas pu l'aider."

Elena éclata en sanglot, soutenu immédiatement par l'une des femmes. Mais elle s'en écarta bien vite.

-" Une autre femme est arrivée plus tard et nous avons pris la fuite avec elle."

-" Où se trouve-t-elle?" demanda cette fois Cho, plein d'espoir.

-" Avec les femmes du fond."

Les agents se précipitèrent et là ce fut le choc, une femme avait l'épaule en sang mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Lisbon, nulle part. Elena arriva en courant et réalisa alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle expliqua qu'il y avait eu des coups de feu mais que personne n'avait cessé de courir.

Cho ordonna à Morgan de rester avec les femmes tandis que lui et Hotch partaient à la recherche de Lisbon. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il ne restait plus qu'une flaque de sang sur le sol et plus de trace ni de Lisbon ni de l'autre femme.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et croisèrent Rossi et Rigsby, Reid étant resté avec Morgan. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes une fois les explications faites sur la situation et fouillèrent les autres cellules à la recherche de Jane et Lisbon.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Rossi et Rigsby avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant une porte, qu'il l'ouvre et qu'ils découvrent Patrick Jane, inconscient sur le sol, le corps en sang.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Je sais je suis sadique de couper là, mais ne vous en faite pas, la suite sera là demain matin.<p>

Bonne journée.


	19. Chapter 19: D'espoir en désilusions

Et voici le nouveau chapitre

Encore merci **Solealuna** et **leoune** pour vos commentaires

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>D'espoir en désillusions<strong>

* * *

><p>Seuls des bips résonnaient dans la pièce, venant rompre le silence du lieu. Les murs blanc et les draps tout aussi pale ne contrastaient pas beaucoup avec le corps inconscient dans le lit.<p>

Depuis quatre jours qu'il se trouvait là, Patrick Jane n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Ses amis étaient venus le voir régulièrement mais repartaient toujours avec ce même espoir qui ne les quittait plus, le voir se réveiller.

Aaron Hotchner était lui aussi venu au début, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée le réveil de l'homme qui pourrait répondre ap ses questions, le seul qui pourrait savoir où se trouvait Emily Prentiss. Cela était étrange pour cet homme d'habitude si calme et patient, mais depuis que sa collègue et nouvellement petite amie avait disparue il avait changé. Il; était devenu d'une impatience incroyable, envoyant balader quiconque osait lui rappeler de se reposer. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait partir, se laver, se raser, manger et dormir un peu. Il savait qu'il devait être en forme pour rechercher Emily, pour la soutenir lorsqu'il la retrouverait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre ap quitter le chevet de Jane. Cet homme avait tant fait pour la jeune femme, pour les jeunes femmes, aussi bien Emily que Teresa Lisbon. Cet home, même s'il n'était pas flic, avait agit avec un immense courage et n'avait pas eu peur ap mettre sa vie en danger pour ces deux femmes qu'il aimait. Hotch lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, mais il le serait encore plus si Jane ouvrait les yeux pour lui donner les informations si importantes pour lui. Peut-etre ne savait-il rien, peut-etre n'avait-il aucune idée de la personne qui avait emmenée Emily, mais peut-etre pourrait-il les avancer un peu, leur donner des indices, ap lui et aux autres membres de son équipe et de celle du CBI.

Alors, pour le quatrième jour consécutif, Hotch se trouvait sur ce vieux fauteuil inconfortable, dans cette chambre d'hôpital impersonnelle, attendant un miracle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la même infirmière que chaque jour entra, son beau sourire réchauffant le cœur de l'agent. La jeune femme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt quatre ans, mais elle savait parfaitement réconforter les gens, rien qu'avec son sourire et ses mots gentils.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Hotch et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, l'obligeant ap quitter le patient du regard.

-" Il va se réveiller," lui dit-elle, "croyez-moi, il va ouvrir les yeux. Mais il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, il a besoin que son corps se remette des tortures qui lui ont été infligés."

-" Je sais," répondit Hotch dans un soupir. "Mais j'ai tellement envi qu'il se réveil maintenant, lui seul peut nous aider."

-" Il le fera lorsqu'il sera prêt," lui affirma-t-elle. "En attendant, je connais une jeune fille qui demande ap vous voir."

-" La jeune Elena?" questionna-t-il.

-" Elle n'a pas voulu vous déranger avant, mais elle voudrait vous parler."

-" Je vais allé la voir, merci."

L'agent se leva, lissa son eternel costume et quitta la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Jane et partit ap la rencontre de la jeune fille. Il ne marcha pas longtemps avant de trouver la chambre d'Elena. Il frappa ap la porte et une petite voix lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qu'il fit lentement.

-" Elena?" appela-t-il doucement.

-" Agent Hotchner, c'est vous?" questionna la jeune fille.

-" Oui c'est moi, l'infirmière m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, alors me voilà," lui dit-il en prenant place sur le bord du lit. "Que se passe-t-il ma grande?"

-" Je voulais savoir si vous aviez retrouvé Emily," demanda timidement l'adolescente. "Elle m'a beaucoup aidé là-bas, elle m'a promis que je retrouverais mon petit frère, il me manque beaucoup."

-" Tu vas le retrouvé, si Emily te l'a promit alors je tiendrais cette promesse pour elle. Dis moi juste où le trouver."

-" Je… je sais pas trop, on était dans une famille d'accueille tout les deux après la mort de nos parents et… quand j'ai été enlevé… mon frère, il était avec moi et… je sais pas où il est maintenant, j'ai peur pour lui."

La pauvre fille se mit ap pleurer ap chaudes larmes, le souvenirs de ce jour si profondément ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle se sentait encore coupable de ne pas avoir su le protéger et ap présent elle ne voulait rien de plus que le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble, comme elle l'avait promit ap ses parents avant leur mort.

Hotch se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'entourant de son réconfort. Elena laissa sa tête se poser contre le torse puissant de l'agent et pleura durant de longues minutes.

-" Je vais retrouver ton petit frère," promit-il, "et bientôt vous serez de nouveau réunis."

Il ne pouvait supporter de voir tant de peine, tant de peur et tant de vulnérabilité dans les yeux de cette jeune fille. Il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces longs mois de captivités et s'en voulait, bien qu'il n'est rien ap se reprocher. Mais de savoir que l'oncle de sa collègue avait pu faire du mal ap une enfant, de savoir que personne n'avait été là pour la protéger, de la savoir orpheline, tout cela combiné lui faisait mal au cœur.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre et que Rossi n'apparaisse, faisant signe ap Hotch de le rejoindre dans le couloir. L'agent aida alors la jeune fille ap se réinstaller dans son lit avant de quitter la chambre.

-" Que se passe-t-il Dave?" demanda-t-il.

-" Patrick Jane s'est réveillé," l'informa son ami.

-" Quoi?"

Hotch se précipita dans le couloir jusqu'ap la chambre de Jane, suivit de pres par Rossi.

* * *

><p>Emily ouvrit les yeux doucement, fatiguée par le long voyage qu'elle venait de faire. Apres être partit en voiture avec l'homme qui l'avait acheté, ils avaient roulé pendant plusieurs heures avant de changer de véhicule. Ils avaient surement traversé plusieurs états, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus en Californie. Puis, ils avait prit un avion pour une destination inconnue avant de prendre de nouveau une voiture. De tout le voyage elle avait gardé un bandeau sur les yeux et les mains attachées, ce qui fait qu'elle avait mal partout dans son corps et que la lumière lui agressa les yeux lorsqu'elle les ouvrit. Elle les referma immédiatement avant de les rouvrir lentement, avec précautions. Elle regarda autour d'elle ap la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait la renseigner sur le lieu où elle se trouvait mais la seule chose qu'elle vit furent des murs autour d'elle, des murs de cave et elle frissonna. Les images de sa précédente captivité lui revenant en mémoire, la façon dont elle avait été traité, la façon dont l'agent Lisbon avait été torturé, la façon dont son cousin, Patrick, avait souffert. Et là, elle se redressa vivement, luttant difficilement contre l'étourdissement dont elle fut victime. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Patrick. Il était dans cette cellule avec son père, cet oncle dont elle ne connaissait rien et il était en mauvaise posture. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était encore en vie ou s'il était mort, elle se demanda aussi où pouvait bien se trouver l'agent Lisbon, celle pour qui Patrick avait fait tout ça.<p>

Emily avait bien remarqué la façon dont son cousin regardait la jeune femme, la façon dont il avait de la couver des yeux, de la prendre dans ses bras, de vouloir la protéger. Elle avait vu ap quel point il était intenable lorsqu'elle avait été emmené pour être torturée. Tout cela c'était de l'amour, elle le savait pour ressentir exactement la même chose pour Hotch. Hotch. Son regard s'embruma de larmes ap la simple pensée de cet homme qu'elle doutait de revoir un jour, cet homme pour qui elle donnerait tout.

Emily referma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus Aaron, du moins pas avant très longtemps, et même si elle continuait d'espérer que quelqu'un l'aiderait ap rentrer chez elle, la réalité lui rappela que ce rêve ne resterait qu'un rêve.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit sur deux femmes qui vinrent vers elle et lui délièrent les mains avant de l'aider ap se lever. Elle la conduisirent dans une chambre et l'aidèrent ap se déshabiller avant de la conduire dans la salle de bain attenante. Tandis qu'une des femmes l'aidait ap se laver, sa fatigue et ses blessures l'empêchant de le faire seule, l'autre s'occupait de lui trouver des vêtements.

Une fois lavée et habillée, Emily se tourna vers le grand miroir de la chambre et s'examina. Elle avait des bleus sur les bras, une grande marque rouge sur la joue gauche et ses traces des sangles ap ses poignets. De grandes cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus ap grand-chose, malgré l'insistance de la femme pour les laver.

L'agent se tourna vers les deux femmes, une brune d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt petite avec un regard un peu craintif, et une autre plus âgée, environ cinquante ans, le sourire chaleureux.

La plus vieille se rapprocha d'elle, souriant tristement.

-" Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en enfer ma petite," lui dit-elle. "Désolée de briser vos espoirs mais vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici."

-" Et ici, c'est où exactement?" demanda Emily avec une certaine appréhension.

-" Le milieu de nulle part, le centre de l'enfer, le désert du Sahara pour être précise."

-" Vous êtes sérieuse?"

-" Parfaitement, monsieur Gage aime la tranquillité, surtout pour ses petites affaires privées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Emily digéra l'information avec difficultés. Alors comme ça elle avait raison, elle ne se trouvait plus en Californie, mais elle ne se trouvait plus non plus sur le sol américain. Comment allait-elle pouvoir partir d'ici? Comment pourrait-elle retrouver sa liberté si elle se trouvait bien au milieu du Sahara?

La plus âgée des femmes vint vers elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-" Vous en faites pas, ça va aller, nous sommes nombreuses ici et il n'en aura pas toujours après vous."

-" Vous voulez dire que…."

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, la plus jeune des deux femmes se tendant instantanément. La plus âgée, toujours proche d'Emily lui glissa quelques mots ap l'oreille, des mots qui terrifièrent la jeune femme. La vieille femme lui sourit tendrement et l'encouragea du regard. L'agent comprit ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle fasse et elle le ferait, se serait sa seule chance de sortir d'ici, la sienne et celle des autres.

* * *

><p>Jane ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'adaptant ap la luminosité ambiante. Il entendit les bips autour de lui et se rassura, au moins il n'était plus entre les mains de son père. Mais soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire et il se redressa vivement sur son lit.<p>

-" **TERESA**!" hurla-t-il au moment où la porte s'ouvrait et que deux hommes entraient dans sa chambre.

Rossi et Hotch se précipitèrent vers le lit pour calmer Patrick Jane, mais leur présence eu l'effet inverse et le consultant s'excita un peu plus, tentant de se défaire des mains des deux hommes qui tentaient de le calmer avec des mots.

Finalement, ne parvenant ap rien, Rossi appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence et peu de temps plus tard un infirmier arriva avec une seringue qu'il planta dans la perfusion de Jane. Ce dernier se calma presque 'aussitôt que le liquide se fut écoulé dans son bras et ses yeux se refermèrent.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent du lit et quittèrent la chambre.

-" Je crois qu'on en tirera rien tant qu'il sera aussi agité," commenta Rossi.

-" Je le crois aussi," approuva Hotch. "Tiens je voulais te demander un service."

-" Je t'écoute."

-" Je voudrais que tu retourne au CBI et que tu vois si Garcia et… Van Pelt pourraient me trouver des infos sur un certain Corey Gomez, c'est le frère d'Elena, elle voudrait le revoir mais ne sait pas du tout où le chercher."

-" Pas de souci, je leur demanderais, et toi que vas-tu faire en attendant?" questionna le plus vieux des agents.

-" Je vais rester avec Jane, et quand il se réveillera de nouveau, je tenterais de lui parler," lui répondit Aaron.

-" Tu es conscient que ça risque de prendre du temps avant qu'il ne se calme complètement et qu'il ne puisse nous aider?" Lui rappela Rossi.

-" Je le sais bien, mais il faut qu'il s'habitue ap ma présence et peut-etre qu'ainsi il s'agitera moins."

Les deux hommes se souhaitèrent bonne chance et Hotch retourna dans la chambre tandis que Rossi retournait au CBI.

* * *

><p>Lisbon se trouvait dans une chambre bien décorée, lumineuse, chaleureuse, mais elle ne s'y sentait pas ap l'aise pour autant. Elle avait été soigné pour toutes ses blessures et avait remercier le médecin qui l'avait aidé, mais elle savait que lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, tout recommencerait.<p>

Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle en était arrivée là, comment Alex Jane avait réussis ap contourner tout les barrages de polices, mais le fait est qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison perdue au milieu de nulle part avec un fou pour seule compagnie.

Elle repensa ap Patrick et ap la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle repensa ap tout ces moments passés dans ses bras, ap toutes ces paroles qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là, avec elle, dans cette chambre. Mais ap la place elle avait son père, ce monstre qui l'avait fait torturé durant de longues heures, cet homme qui l'avait utilisé pour parvenir ap ses fins et faire souffrir son propre fils.

Teresa se recoucha sur le lit et se mit ap prier de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir un jour sortir d'ici, pour pouvoir revoir tout ces gens auxquels elle tenait tant, pour pouvoir revoir Patrick Jane et lui dire ap quel point elle l'aimait. Elle pria pour que lui et tout les autres aillent bien, pour qu'Emily ait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour qu'Elena et toutes les autres femmes soient en sécurité. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un retrouve Alex Jane et lui fasse payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, et qu'importe pour ça elle devait encore souffrir, elle en avait l'habitude ap présent.

La jeune femme ramena ses genoux contre son menton et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Les larmes se firent un chemin sur ses joues et elle se laissa aller au chagrin. Elle ferma les yeux et implora Dieu de répondre ap ses prières.

-" Je t'en pris Patrick, viens me chercher," pleura-t-elle pour elle-même. "Retrouve moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, viens me chercher."

Et elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Attente interminable

Salut à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, et je vous annonce que la fin approche.

Encore merci **Solealuna** et **leoune51** pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Attente interminable<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours puis les semaines avaient passé depuis que les agents du CBI et du FBI avaient retrouvé Patrick Jane. Ce dernier avait fini par se calmer mais il était tombé dans un état dépressif et avait fini par se murer dans le silence. Personne ne parvenait à le faire parler ni à le faire réagir au reste du monde.<p>

Les agents du FBI se sentaient de plus en plus inutile, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Sacramento et bientôt il leur faudrait rentrer chez eux, sans l'agent Prentiss. Leur patronne, Erin Strauss, avait appelé JJ pour lui faire part de son désappointement de les savoir toujours sur place. Le fait qu'un membre de l'équipe soit toujours porté disparu ne semblait pas l'émouvoir, elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose, son équipe était manquante et ils devaient tous rentrer au plus vite.

De ce fait, chaque membre de l'équipe se prépara pour le grand dépars. Aucuns d'eux ne voulaient partir, aucuns d'eux ne voulaient retourner à Washington sans Emily Prentiss, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient obéir.

Pour Hotch c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, il ne pouvait pas abandonner la femme qu'il aimait sous prétexte que l'équipe était manquante. Même si sont fils lui manquait beaucoup, il avait du mal à partir. Il avait enfin eu le courage d'avouer son amour pour Emily et à présent il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, oublier les quelques moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble pour reprendre sa vie comme elle était avant, sans elle. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sa vie sans elle.

Tandis que tout les agents du FBI se préparaient pour rentrer chez eux, Hotch vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de David Rossi, il avait besoin de lui parler, lui seul pourrait le comprendre et trouver une solution.

-" Dave," commença-t-il, "je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas rentrer sans elle."

-" Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas?" Le questionna amicalement Rossi.

-" Plus que ma vie et je ne pourrais pas continuer sans elle."

-" Alors reste, prends un congé sabbatique et reste, je trouverais bien quelque chose à dire à Strauss."

Hotch réfléchit un instant, l'idée de rester et d'aider dans les recherches était tentante, mais il y avait son fils, le petit Jack, l'autre personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le négliger, il ne pouvait l'oublier sou prétexte que la femme de sa vie était quelque part dans ce monde, attendant qu'il la retrouve. Oui il l'aimait, mais il aimait aussi son fils et le petit garçon avait déjà perdu sa mère, il ne pouvait pas aussi perdre son père.

-" Je ne peux pas Dave, je ne peux pas laisser Jack," finit-il par dire.

-" C'est comme tu veux, mais sache que quelle que soit ta décision, je t'aiderais de mon mieux."

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence quelques minutes puis Hotch retourna dans sa chambre préparer son sac. Il n'avait pas du tout envi de partir, il voulait tant pouvoir retrouver Emily, la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser et ne plus jamais la quitter. Mais il avait aussi sa vie, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait.

Une fois son sac plein, il décida de rendre une petite visite à Patrick Jane. Il savait que l'homme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son réveil, qu'il ne semblait même plus faire partit de ce monde, mais il devait lui venir en aide. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il savait ce que c'était que de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, alors il savait que lui seul pourrait l'aider.

Le brun monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital psychiatrique où Jane se trouvait depuis maintenant un mois. Il était soigné par le docteur Sophie Miller, celle qui l'avait déjà aidé auparavant lors de la mort de sa famille. Cette femme savait tout sur Jane, elle savait à quel point il avait souffert tout au long de sa vie et savait ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Elle était la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider et Hotch le savait, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait fait appelle à elle, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le cousin de Prentiss.

Il arriva enfin à l'hôpital et alla directement voir Miller dans son bureau. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et le pria de prendre place. En l'absence de Teresa Lisbon, la seule personne qui faisait office de famille pour Jane, c'était Hotch qui était chargé de prendre des décisions. Il était du FBI, il faisait partit de l'équipe qui l'avait secouru et se trouvait être le patron de cette équipe. Etant le plus proche d'Emilie Prentiss, les parents de la jeune femme, l'oncle et la tante de Jane, avaient pensé qu'il serait le mieux placé pour l'aider. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait partie de sa vie et ne pensaient pas pouvoir l'aider.

-" Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Mr Hotchner?" demanda Sophie.

-" Pas trop mal," répondit-il. "Et Patrick Jane, comment va-t-il?"

-" Ça n'a pas changé, il ne parle toujours pas, il reste tout son temps assis sur une chaise à regarder dehors."

-" Je peux le voir s'il vous plait? Je dois rentrer à Washington et je voulais le voir avant."

-" Pas de problèmes. Je vous conduis à lui."

Ils quittèrent le bureau et traversèrent des couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un homme blond assis sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Hotch entra et alla directement prendre place sur la seconde chaise, Sophie repartant dans son bureau.

Aaron regarda Patrick un moment, le trouvant amaigri, triste. Il le comprenait parfaitement, il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait aller ainsi, pourquoi il ne se battait pas pour retrouver l'agent Lisbon. Il avait lu son dossier, il savait pour sa famille perdue, il savait que perdre une autre femme était presqu'insupportable pour lui, mais il devait se battre pour la retrouver, non pas se laisser mourir.

-" Salut Patrick," commença Aaron. "Je suis venus vous dire que je dois partir, je rentre chez moi."

Jane eu sa première réaction depuis un mois et Hotch cru l'avoir rêvait mais Jane bougea la main qu'il posa sur son bras.

-" Je ne le veux pas, croyez-moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne les recherches, mais je ne peux pas rester, mon fils m'attend."

-" Te… Teresa," souffla Patrick.

Cette fois, Hotch en était certain, Jane revenait peu à peu et tout ça à cause de son dépars. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui avait incité l'homme à se réveiller, mais c'était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider un peu, leur dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé là-bas, qui avait emmené Emily et Teresa. Peut-être que cette fois ils trouveraient une piste valable.

Il décida de tenter sa chance, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, bientôt il devrait partir alors si Jane pouvait l'aider c'était maintenant. Il avança sa chaise de lui, lui prit les mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

-" Patrick, je sais que vous êtes encore troublé mais, vous souvenez vous de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider? Un visage, un nom?"

-" Mon… mon père… Teresa…"

-" Votre père, c'est lui qui a emmené Teresa, c'est ça?"

Jane acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lisbon, il se souvenait les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue tandis que lui se faisait battre à mort. Il avait survécu, il ne savait pas trop comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il avait une chance de la retrouver, il fallait juste qu'il se reprenne, qu'il redevienne l'homme qu'il avait toujours été.

Il se redressa encore un peu sur sa chaise, se passant une main sur le visage. Sa barbe naissante le piqua un peu et il réalisa enfin ce qu'il était devenu, ce que son père avait fait de lui en prenant Lisbon avec lui. Il était devenu encore plus faible, encore plus inutile. Mais il ne le serait plus, il allait se réveiller, il allait redevenir l'homme qu'il avait toujours été.

Le mentaliste releva les yeux sur Hotch et tenta un sourire, que ce dernier lui rendit.

-" Je me souviens de quelque chose," commença-t-il. "Je me souviens d'un homme, je ne connais pas son nom mais… Emily est partit avec lui."

-" Vous pourriez le reconnaitre?" demanda Hotch avec une pointe d'espoir.

-" Je ne pourrais jamais oublier son visage."

-" Parfait, alors il va falloir faire un portrait robot, et nous la retrouverons, elle et Teresa, je vais vous la ramener."

Et Jane retrouva un vrai sourire. Il savait que Hotch aimait Emily, sa cousine lui en avait tant parlé pour oublier tout ce qu'ils vivaient à ce moment-là, il avait même l'impression de le connaitre. Cet homme aussi avait beaucoup souffert, tout comme lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il devait l'aider et ensemble ils retrouveraient Teresa et Emily.

* * *

><p>Emily se tourna dans son lit, elle avait mal partout, elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était ici et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment sortir, comment fuir. Elle avait fait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire pour rester ne vie, elle s'était plié aux exigences de l'homme qui l'avait acheté, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Par chance, ou pas, elle n'avait pas eu à subir tout ça tout les jours, les femmes étaient nombreuses ici, alors elle avait eu la chance de n'y passer que trois fois, mais c'était trois fois de trop. Chaque nuit elle rêvait de Hotch, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, se demandant où il était, s'il était rentré chez lui, s'il avait retrouvé Jack, s'il l'avait oublié. Elle voulait tellement le revoir, mais elle était à l'autre bout du monde, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle gardait un cet espoir qu'un jour la chance serait avec elle.<p>

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle se tendit instinctivement. Elle ne savait pas qui venait, mais elle sentit un parfum d'homme, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle fit semblant de dormir, dans l'espoir qu'il partirait, mais il posa une main sur son épaule et la força à se retourner. Elle garda les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir le visage de son bourreau, refusant de le voir. Il lui faisait peur, il était brutal, à chaque fois, même si elle lui obéissait.

Une main sur sa joue, posait tendrement lui fit finalement les ouvrir et elle tomba sur le fils de l'homme, le jeune Benjamin. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle ne l'avait vu que deux ou trois fois, mais il ne semblait pas être comme son père. A chaque fois qu'il était venu, elle avait pu voir dans son regard à quel point il méprisait les agissements de son père, mais il ne pouvait hélas rien faire, il était trop jeune.

Le jeune homme posa sur elle un regard triste et coupable avant de l'aider à se lever. Emily ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être encore battu. Alors elle se leva et fit face à Benjamin. Il lui sourit et lui tendit une veste ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. Emily les regarda sans comprendre, mais que voulait-il au juste? Pourquoi était-il là? Qu'attendait-il d'elle?

-" Habillez vous, il y a quelqu'un qui nous attend," expliqua-t-il. "Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, il faut faire vite."

-" De quoi parlez-vous?" demanda-t-elle. "Qui nous attend? Et pour aller où?"

-" Il y a une voiture derrière la propriété, elle nous conduira à la ville la plus proche où un ami vous conduira en Amérique."

-" Pourquoi m'aidez-vous? Pourquoi prendre ce risque alors que votre père…"

-" Parce que ce que fait mon père est mal et que je ne supporte plus de rester ici sans rien faire," répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-" Et pourquoi m'aider moi et pas les autres?"

-" Vous êtes un agent du FBI, et vous êtes quelqu'un d'important. Si je vous aide vous, alors vous pourrez aider les autres, ils vous écouteront vous."

Emily comprit alors ce que voulait dire ce jeune homme, elle comprit qu'il prenait un énorme risque pour la faire sortir de là, il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir si son père l'apprenait, mais il voulait enfin faire quelque chose de bien alors elle l'y aiderait. Si elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, alors elle ferait de son mieux pour aider les autres.

La jeune femme se prépara rapidement, enfila la veste ainsi que les chaussures et se leva pour le suivre dans le couloir. Il était désert à cette heure ci du matin, mais plus pour très longtemps, ils devaient donc faire vite. Ils marchèrent rapidement et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte qui allait les conduire vers la liberté. Mais alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, Suzie, la plus jeune fille ici, et aussi la dernière arrivée, entra dans la pièce, se figeant en les voyants. Benjamin commença à s'agiter, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un arriverait à ce moment là.

Emily jeta un regard au jeune homme, puis à l'adolescente. Elle ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser là, elle ne pouvait pas retrouver alors qu'une pauvre jeune fille allait rester ici et continuer de souffrir. Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir si elle faisait ça. Alors elle se tourna vers Benjamin, le regard implorant.

-" On ne peut pas," dit-il simplement, "c'est déjà bien trop risqué pour vous, ce serait pire si on l'emmenait avec nous."

-" Mais on ne peut pas la laisser seule ici, elle est plus jeune que vous, imaginez que ce soit votre petite sœur," argumenta-t-elle.

-" Je n'ai pas de sœur," contra-t-il.

-" Mais imaginez simplement, vous trouveriez ça normal?"

Benjamin regarda la jeune fille qui avait des larmes sur les joues et les yeux implorants, elle avait peur, elle voulait partir de cet endroit et il était son seul espoir. Emily avait raison, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, il ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'une jeune fille de cet âge puisse vivre ça. Alors il prit sa décision et attrapa la main de la jeune fille, l'entrainant avec lui à l'extérieur.

Ils rejoignirent une voiture, montèrent à l'intérieur et partirent aussi vite que possible. Emily vit la demeure disparaitre de son champ de vision et se sentit soulagée. Elle était presque libre, bientôt elle allait rentrer chez elle, bientôt elle allait revoir ses amis et elle pourrait venir en aide à toutes ces autres femmes. Elle sentit la main de Suzie prendre la sienne, la remerciant silencieusement. A l'avant, Benjamin lui semblait stressé, il ne cessait de regarder derrière la voiture, surement avait-il peur que quelqu'un les suive. Mais il n'y avait personne, ils étaient les seuls sur la route, il était encore tôt et ils roulèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant d'enfin arriver à la ville. Ils la traversèrent pour se rendre devant une maison où ils s'arrêtèrent. Benjamin sortit en premier, alla taper à la porte, parla avec un homme à l'entrée et revint vers la voiture.

-" Venez avec moi, il vous attend à l'intérieur," leur dit-il.

Emily et Suzie sortirent de la voiture et suivirent le jeune homme dans la maison. La demeure était immense, bien plus grande que vu de l'extérieur. Ils attendirent dans un salon jusqu'à l'arrive d'un homme, brun, souriant et accueillant.

-" Emily Prentiss je suppose, je m'appel Walter Mashburn et je suis un ami de votre cousin."

-" Patrick? Comment va-t-il?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans un hôpital psychiatrique," répondit-il. "Il ne supportait plus de vivre sans Teresa, ma chère Teresa."

-" Vous ne l'avez pas encore retrouvé?"

-" Pas encore, mais nous continuons de chercher. Mais pour le moment il faut que je vous ramène chez vous, il y a des gens qui vous attendent."

-" Aaron," souffla Emily.

-" Il espère toujours votre retour et je crois que sans vous il est perdu."

Walter lui sourit et Emily lui répondit. Il fit apporter à manger et des vêtements de rechange pour les deux femmes avant de leur expliquer son plan pour sortir du pays sans se faire remarquer. Il avait tout prévu, il avait un passeport pour Emily, mais il n'avait pas prévu la présence de Suzie. Ce serait plus difficile mais il avait espoir, il ferait tout pour les ramener toutes les deux en Amérique, il avait fait une promesse et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Il fit installer les deux femmes dans une chambre avant de redescendre dans le salon pour contacter un ami afin de faire un autre passeport pour la jeune fille. Ils partiraient le lendemain et ils seraient bientôt de retour chez eux.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, Emily parvint à trouver le sommeil. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer chez elle, qu'elle allait revoir Aaron, qu'elle allait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, être de nouveau heureuse.

Par contre, elle se faisait du souci pour Teresa, elle était quelque part dans la nature, personne ne savait où. Cette nuit-là, elle pria pour la jeune femme, elle pria pour que quelqu'un lui vienne ne aide comme pour elle. Elle pria pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle et retrouver Patrick.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Quand l'espoir renait

Salut à tous, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt dans la journée mais j'avais un RDV chez le médecin, je me suis cassée des côtes, je ne sais même pas comment, c'est juste arrivée pendant que je travaillais. Maintenant le médecin veut que j'arrête le boulot, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas d'assurance maladie, ce n'est pas automatique en Irlande.

Enfin voilà quoi, ça justifie mon retard.

Encore merci **Solealuna**, **leoune51** et** Kamalia** pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Quand l'espoir renait<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil venait de se lever sur Sacramento, JJ se leva doucement, s'étirant, baillant tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ce matin était son dernier jour dans cette ville, ce soir elle serait de retour chez elle, loin d'ici, des gens qu'elle avait apprit à connaitre, loin de sa meilleure amie, si toutefois elle se trouvait toujours ici. Elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait la jeune femme, malgré les recherches incessantes de Garcia et Van Pelt. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle la retrouverait, elle préférait juste que ce soit le plus tôt possible.<p>

Elle se prépara avant de descendre dans la petite salle qui servait pour les repas. Là, elle retrouva Reid et Morgan, assit à une table, chacun un café devant lui. Plus loin, Rossi discutait avec Garcia, une main sur son épaule, tentant de la réconforter. JJ savait à quel point c'était difficile pour la jeune informaticienne. Elle s'attachait facilement aux gens et elle était vraiment très attachée à Emily Prentiss. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour assurer ses arrières lors de la mission, avec l'aide de l'agent du CBI Grace Van Pelt. Mais malgré leurs efforts combinés, elles n'avaient pas été en mesure de lui venir en aide et à présent Garcia s'en voulait, elle rejetait la faute sur elle et son incompétence.

Personne ne la blâmait, jamais cela ne leur avait traversé l'esprit, ils se soutenaient toujours les uns les autres. Mais rien ne pourrait l'aider à aller mieux, pas tant qu'Emily ne serait pas de retour. C'était pareil pour Hotch, il était inconsolable depuis la disparition de sa collègue et JJ savait parfaitement pourquoi. Les autres avaient une petite idée, enfin tous sauf Reid. Le jeune homme était très intelligent, mais tout ce qui concernait les relations humaines lui était un mystère.

La jeune femme prit place à coté du jeune génie et lui piqua une tartine dans son assiette, mais il ne réagit pas. Ils étaient tous de mauvaise humeur, enfin plus ou moins. C'était juste que l'idée de rentrer chez eux, laissant derrière une équipe avec qui ils avaient créé des liens, complètement déboussolé par la disparition de leur patronne et la dépression de leur consultant. Elle n'aimait pas du tout devoir faire ça, mais elle avait reçu des ordres.

-" Quelqu'un a vu Hotch aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle en mangeant sa tartine.

-" Il est partit tôt ce matin," lui répondit Reid sans quitter des yeux Garcia qui tentait encore de se calmer.

-" Il doit rendre un dernier service à Patrick Jane," expliqua Morgan.

-" Oh. Quel genre de service?" interrogea-t-elle de nouveau, curieuse.

-" Pas la moindre idée, mais cela semblait important."

Elle se contenta de cette réponse et fini son petit déjeuner avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore son sac à finir et elle ne voulait pas devoir se faire attendre par les autres, même si elle aurait voulu rester encore un peu.

En ouvrant son sac, elle tomba sur une photo prise deux semaines avant la mission lors d'une soirée entre collègue dans un bar. On y voyait toute l'équipe, ainsi qu'Emily dont le regard ne quittait pas Hotch. JJ avait gardé cette photo, voulant s'en servir contre son amie lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Facon amicale de lui soutirer des informations si elle ne voulait pas que cette photo soit vu par le beau brun, accessoirement chef d'équipe. JJ sourit en y repensant et rangea la photo à l'abri.

Des coups furent frapper à la porte et elle ouvrit, s'attendant à trouver Rossi venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais à la place de ça, elle tomba sur un jeune garçon, pas plus de dix ans, maximum. Le jeune homme semblait inquiet, stressé. Elle lui sourit avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

-"Je peux t'aider?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Ben, je sais pas trop…" commença timidement l'enfant. " Vous êtes du … FBI?"

-" Oui, je m'appelle Jennifer et toi?"

-" Corey, Corey Gomez et je cherche ma grande sœur Elena," répondit-il.

-" Oh mon Dieu," fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire.

JJ fit entrer l'enfant dans sa chambre et appela ses collègues qui arrivèrent rapidement. Une fois tout le monde réunis, elle leur expliqua que le petit frère d'Elena, ce petit garçon qu'ils avaient cherché sans le trouver était ici, dans sa chambre.

Morgan s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit à ses coté, lui demandant comment il était arrivé là, où il avait disparu depuis tout ce temps et si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal.

-" Ben… des gens ont prit ma sœur y a longtemps, je sais plus quand," commença-t-il à expliquer. " Moi, on m'a envoyé chez des gens. Ils étaient gentils avec moi mais le monsieur il m'aimait pas trop. La dame elle était gentille avec moi, elle me donnait à manger, des jouets, mais je voulais ma sœur. Hier soir, quand le monsieur il est sortit, elle m'a dit de la suivre et que bientôt j'allais revoir Elena, elle m'a dit que des gens me cherchaient et qu'il fallait qu'elle me ramène. J'ai demandé si c'était parce que j'étais pas le petit garçon qu'elle voulait, mais elle a dit que j'étais très gentil mais que je devais retourner avec ma famille. Elle m'a déposé ici avant de repartir."

-" Donc ils étaient gentils avec toi, personne ne t'as fait de mal?" demanda de nouveau Morgan.

-" Non on m'a pas fait de mal. Mais la dame elle m'a donné cette enveloppe. Elle a dit que je devais vous la donner," dit-il en tendant l'enveloppe à Morgan qui la prit.

L'agent l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre. Il la parcouru et, lorsqu'il eu fini, il avait un sourire sur le visage. Il leva la tête vers ses collègues et leur annonça une nouvelle qu'ils attendaient tous depuis longtemps.

-" Je sais où se trouve l'agent Lisbon."

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner se trouvait à l'aéroport, sur une piste privée, attendant l'arrivé d'un certain Walter Mashburn. Ce dernier était un ami de Jane et le mentaliste avait demandé à l'agent du FBI de s'y rendre après l'appel du milliardaire. Il y serait bien allé lui aussi, mais il n'était pas en assez bonne condition pour ça alors il était restait à l'hôpital, attendant son retour.<p>

Hotch faisait les cents pas dans le hangar, ne sachant pas du tout pourquoi il était là. Il avait une enquête à effectuer, il devait retrouver Emily, mais Jane l'avait presque supplié de s'y rendre, alors il était là. Il ne cessait de se demander où pouvait être la jeune femme, ce qu'elle pouvait vivre, si elle était malgré tout bien traitée, si on lui avait fait du mal.

Plus d'un mois qu'elle avait disparu, plus d'un mois qu'il continuait d'espérer la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras, se demandant si elle lui pardonnerait de ne pas être arrivé à temps, de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Il lui avait promit que tout se passerait bien, que cette mission serait facile, que les autres seraient là pour assurer sa sécurité. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, de ce fait, elle était à présent quelque part il ne savait où.

Il était encore en train de ruminer ses pensées lorsqu'un petit jet privé se posa sur la piste, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin du hangar. Hotch ne bougea pas, resta à sa place et observa les passagers descendre. Il ne voyait pas leurs visages, il ne voyait que des ombres, quatre ombres. Deux d'entre elles lui semblaient être des femmes, mais il n'aurait pu le certifier. Une ombre se détacha du groupe et apparut alors un homme brun, charmant et souriant. Il tendit sa main à Hotch et celui-ci la serra.

-" Bonjour, je suis Walter Mashburn," se présenta-t-il.

-" Aaron Hotchner, FBI," répondit Hotch. " Jane m'a demandé de venir, que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à nous dire."

-" Ce n'est pas spécialement ce que j'ai à vous dire qui est important, c'Est-ce que j'ai pour vous."

Et il fit un signe de la main derrière lui. Une autre ombre se détacha du groupe et Hotch sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était impossible, il croyait rêver, comme si toutes ses prières avaient été exaucées. Il n'osa pas faire un pas en avant, n'osa pas cligner des yeux, n'osa pas dire un mot. Il était comme intimidé, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes.

Alors ce fut la jeune femme qui avança vers lui, tout aussi hésitante, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Elle se triturait les doigts nerveusement, craignant un rejet. Pourquoi au juste? Peut-être à cause de ce qu'elle avait du faire durant sa disparition, peut-être parce qu'elle avait en quelque sorte offert son corps contre sa vie, contre la possibilité de ne pas être battu. Elle avait peur que Hotch ne veuille plus jamais la toucher, ni même la regarder.

Elle s'arrêta finalement à quelques pas de lui et attendit qu'il réagisse, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et là, Hotch sembla enfin sortir de sa transe, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras si brusquement qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-" Emily, que se passe-t-il?" S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

-" Je… Hotch je…" mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

Hotch la fixa un moment, tentant de la regarder dans les yeux mais elle fuyait son regard, et là il comprit. Il su en jetant un regard à Walter ce qu'avait sa collègue et amie et il serra les poings de colère. Tout était de sa faute, s'il avait été plus rapide, s'il avait bien fait son travail, alors tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, Emily n'aurait jamais subit tout ça. Mais il avait été incapable de la défendre comme il l'aurait du et de ce fait elle en avait souffert.

De rage, il s'écarta de la jeune femme qui interpréta son geste comme un rejet et elle fondit en larme. Walter se rapprocha d'elle, lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre l'agent du FBI un peu plus loin. Il l'obligea à lui faire face et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-" Ne vous reprochez pas ce qui lui est arrivé," commença-t-il. "Elle s'en veut déjà bien assez. Vous devriez au contraire la prendre dans vos bras, mais doucement, elle a encore peur, mais pas de vous. Elle à l'impression que vous la rejetez pour tout ça."

-" Jamais je ne pourrais lui en vouloir," s'emporta Hotch. " C'est moi le coupable, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été capable de la protéger lorsqu'elle avait le plus besoin de moi."

-" Mais maintenant aussi elle a besoin de vous, alors allez-y."

Hotch remercia le milliardaire et retourna auprès d'Emily qui se trouvait dans les bras de la jeune Suzie, pleurant encore plus fort. Elle avait les épaules secouaient de sanglots incontrôlables, se reprochant tout ce qu'elle avait fait, se reprochant sa faiblesse et de faire souffrir Hotch par tout ça. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et la retourna pour lui faire face.

" Je suis désolé Emily, si tu savais comme je m'en veux," lui dit-il, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

" Oh Hotch."

Et la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, lui entourant la nuque, se serrant fort contre lui encore apeurée de le perdre de nouveau. Hotch lui entoura la taille et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, inspirant son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Et il laissa libre cour à ses larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues pour se perdre dans le cou de la jeune femme. Le cauchemar prenait fin pour eux, ils étaient enfin réunis, ils étaient enfin ensemble et il ne laisserait plus rien ni personne les séparer. Il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir loin de lui.

De loin, Walter les observa, effaçant une larme de sa joue et tandis un bras vers la jeune Suzie qui s'y glissa volontiers. Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras tout en regardant ce couple à leurs retrouvailles. Il était heureux pour eux, vraiment très heureux. Mais il devait encore retrouver Teresa, il l'avait promit à Patrick, il lui avait promit qu'il retrouverait sa cousine et sa collègue. Il avait des connaissances un peu partout et il la cherchait encore. Pour le moment il n'avait pas encore trouvé de pistes valables, mais il ne désespérait pas.

En attendant, il devait aussi prendre soin de l'adolescente qu'il avait sauvé alors qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Il lui trouverait une famille, car elle lui avait apprit venir de la rue, n'avoir personne qui l'attendait où que ce soit. Il se fit la promesse de lui trouver des gens aimant qui prendraient soin d'elle.

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon enfouis sa tête dans ses genoux en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait sous peu, elle savait ce qu'elle allait encore subir. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait le droit à ce traitement et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que la mort vienne la prendre, que la mort la libère maintenant. Elle n'avait plus rien pour la retenir dans ce monde, elle avait vu son frère mourir, elle avait vu Patrick mourir sous ses yeux, et elle ne supportait plus de vivre, plus dans ces conditions.<p>

Chaque matin lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, c'était pour se retrouver de nouveau dans cette chambre richement décorée, mais si impersonnelle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir partout des portrait de Patrick sur chaque meubles, des portraits de lui enfant, adolescent, puis adulte. Comme si Alex avait voulu lui imposer la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait à présent partit rejoindre sa femme et sa fille pour une vie meilleure. Elle l'aimait mais ne pouvait plus voir son visage, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas su le sauver, qu'elle n'avait pas su le protéger alors qu'elle avait juré de le faire au péril de sa vie.

Alex posa sa main sur son épaule et Teresa enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans ses jambes, refusant de le regarder.

-" Allez Teresa, il est l'heure de notre petite séance," lui dit la voix sadique du père de Jane.

-" Arrêtez s'il vous plait," supplia-t-elle encore. " Arrêtez. Pourquoi continuer alors que vous m'avez déjà tout prit?"

-" Il te reste encore ton corps et je le veux, maintenant."

-" Je vous en pris, tuez moi maintenant, mais ne me faite plus ça," pleura-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

-" Pourquoi te tuer alors que j'ai envi de jouer encore?"

Et sur ses mots il l'attrapa par le bras et la traina jusqu'au lit où il la jeta sans ménagement. Il se plaça ensuite au dessus d'elle et commença à lui retirer ses vêtements alors qu'elle se débattait farouchement, le frappant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait encore. Mais cela ne servait à rien, elle était trop faible, après toutes les tortures qu'il lui avait infligé, après tout les viols dont elle avait été victime.

Alors elle abandonna et ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il en ait fini.

Mais alors qu'elle croyait que tout était fini, Alex recommença, encore et encore, ne se lassant jamais de la souffrance qu'il lui imposait. Il fini toutefois par la laisser et quitta la chambre. Teresa se mit en boule sur le lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle voulait mourir, ici et maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et Teresa cru qu'elle allait encore subir les violences de cet homme. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce sur son épaule, elle releva les yeux et tomba sur Cho. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ne pouvait pas être là, elle devait encore rêver. Elle avait rêvé si souvent que ses collègues la retrouvaient et la ramenaient chez elle qu'elle avait peut-être fini par s'enliser dans cette idée. Mais la main avait l'air si réelle, ces yeux si vrais et les voix… Alors elle leva la main pour lui toucher le visage et la retira brusquement lorsqu'elle ne passa pas à travers, comme à chaque fois.

-" Cho?" Osa-t-elle demander.

-" Oui boss, c'est bien moi," lui répondit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Et elle se jeta à son cou, s'accrochant à lui désespérément comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle le sentit lui entourer les épaules et elle ferma les yeux. Son cauchemar était fini, elle allait enfin quitter cet endroit et rentrer chez elle. Mais pour y retrouver quoi? Personne ne l'y attendait, Patrick ne serait pas là pour la prendre dans ses bras, il ne serait pas là pour lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Elle serait seule avec ses souvenirs, seule avec sa peine. Mais le voulait-elle seulement?

La jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes, consciente qu'elle montrait ainsi l'image d'une femme faible, mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle était en ce moment, faible et brisée. Elle avait honte d'elle, honte de son corps, honte de ce qu'elle avait laissé cet homme lui faire. Honte du jugement que ses collègues porteraient sur elle.

-" Allez venez boss, quelqu'un vous attend," lui dit l'asiatique en l'écartant de lui.

Elle vit Rigsby s'approcher d'elle et la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, surprise par la douceur des mouvements de ce grand gaillard, mais se sentant enfin en sécurité. Cho lui déposa une couverture sur le corps et ils quittèrent la chambre qui lui avait servit de maison pendant si longtemps. En sortant, son regard tomba sur le portrait d'un Jane souriant, une photo prise peu de temps avant la mission, avant qu'elle ne soit choisie pour arrêter Brad et ses complices, avant que sa vie ne change.

Elle versa encore quelques larmes alors qu'ils traversaient des couloirs, des salons, passant devant des agents souriant mais qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle fut ensuite déposée dans une ambulance et elle ferma les yeux alors que les portes se refermaient pour la conduire à l'hôpital. Elle allait pouvoir être soigné correctement et ensuite elle demanderait des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Mais pour le moment elle voulait juste dormir et oublier.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Retrouvailles

Salut les amis, comme j'ai eu du retard dans mon poste, je me suis dis que je pouvais me faire pardonner en vous postant un autre chapitre ce soir. Il y en aura aussi un autre demain matin et un autre demain soir, deux chapitres par jour jusqu'à la fin de la fic, c'est pas génial?

Et pour te répondre **leoune**, la prochaine fic que je vais mettre en ligne sera _**Broken Heart and New chance**_, une fic romantique comme je sais le faire. Je l'avais écrite pour une amie.

Voila, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Retrouvailles<strong>

* * *

><p>Tous les agents étaient à l'hôpital en attente de nouvelles pour Lisbon. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, grâce à la lettre du petit Corey Gomez, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas encore de qui elle venait vraiment. JJ avait interrogé l'enfant, elle avait cherché à savoir qui étaient ces gens avec qui il était resté tout ces mois mais il ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours. Pour le moment, il se trouvait avec les services sociaux et avait retrouvé sa sœur Elena. Les deux enfants avaient été si heureux de se revoir, après tout ces mois de séparation.<p>

Cho était le plus calme du groupe, comme toujours, Rigsby faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, inquiet de l'état de sa patronne. Grace était assise sur une chaise, sa main tenant celle de Garcia qui était tout aussi inquiète qu'elle, même si elle ne connaissait Lisbon qu'à travers ce que lui avaient dit ses collègues et le dossier de la jeune femme qu'elle avait lu en arrivant.

Morgan ne disait rien mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait tout donné pour la retrouver, elle et son consultant, plus d'un mois auparavant. Il voulait qu'elle s'en sorte, il voulait ne pas être arrivé trop tard. C'était toujours la même chose pour chaque victime, il était inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que tout aille bien.

Rossi se trouvait avec JJ un peu plus loin, discutant. Ils venaient d'avoir un appel de Hotch dans lequel il leur disait qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à leur apprendre. Il n'en avait pas dit plus, mais il semblait vraiment heureux au téléphone. Soudain, Rossi réalisa quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible, quelque chose qu'ils avaient attendu depuis si longtemps et qu'ils désespéraient tous de se produire.

-" Et si…." commença-t-il.

-" Vous croyez que…" tenta à son tour JJ.

Mais leurs phrases restèrent en suspens lorsque le médecin arriva dans la salle d'attente. Il alla directement vers Rossi, le plus âgé du groupe et qu'il pensa être le plus gradé.

-" Comment va-t-elle docteur?" demanda-t-il.

-" Elle souffre de déshydratation, elle plusieurs hématomes sur les bras, le ventre et les jambes. Mais il y a autre chose que je ne sais pas si je peux vous dire…" hésita le médecin.

-" Nous sommes agents fédéraux, nous la recherchons depuis plus d'un mois, alors dites nous tout."

-" Très bien, mais je vous préviens ça ne va pas être facile. Votre amie à été violée, à plusieurs reprises et il va lui falloir du temps pour qu'elle se remette totalement, mais avec de l'aide et du soutien ça devrait aller."

-" Merci docteur," remercia Rossi en lui tendant la main que l'homme serra.

Il repartit dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Lisbon, il avait encore deux ou trois petites choses à voir, mais s'arrêta à mis chemin. Il se retourna vers le groupe et les regarda, semblant vouloir leur poser une question.

-" Votre amie à parlé dans son sommeil," expliqua-t-il, "elle disait sans cesse qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas la mort d'un certain Patrick. Je n'ai pas sus quoi lui répondre."

-" Oh mon Dieu," s'exclama Van Pelt, " elle croit que Jane est mort."

-" Vous voulez dire que cette personne est encore en vie?" demanda le médecin.

-" Oui, il sort juste du coma il y a deux jours," lui répondit Cho.

-" Alors vous devriez lui demander de venir, je pense que cela l'aiderait beaucoup si elle pouvait le voir. Il me semble qu'ils étaient assez proches. Je crois qu'il est la seule personne à vraiment pouvoir lui venir en aide."

-" Très bien, merci docteur."

-" Je vous en pris."

Puis le médecin tourna les talons et retourna auprès de sa patiente. Tous les agents se regardèrent, le médecin avait raison, ils devraient faire venir Jane ici, il était vraiment le seul qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Ils étaient déjà proches avant toute cette affaire, mais ils s'étaient encore plus rapproché durant leur captivité, il était donc logique que seul Jane puisse lui faire comprendre que tout était vraiment fini et qu'il était en vie. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre tentait de lui dire, elle risquait de se buter, de ne pas y croire et de se renfermer sur elle-même.

-" Je vais chercher Jane," dit alors Cho en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Les autres le regardèrent partir, ne disant pas un mot, encore sous le choc des nouvelles. Bien sure ils s'attendaient tous à ce genre de nouvelle, mais c'était quand même difficile à entendre. Ils auraient tous voulu pouvoir empêcher ça, pouvoir la protéger, la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais maintenant elle était enfin libre, elle allait retrouver Jane. Les choses iraient mieux d'elle-même, il fallait lui laisser du temps.

Soudains, Hotch apparut à l'autre bout du couloir et Rossi alla à sa rencontre, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à leur annoncer. L'agent était seul mais le sourire qu'il arborait rassura son collègue tout en l'intriguant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si heureux alors que quelques jours plus tôt il était limite en dépression? Quelle bonne nouvelle avait-il apprit? Avait-il retrouvé Emily? Et si c'était le cas, comment et quand? Tant de questions se bousculaient à présent dans la tête de l'Italien.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Hotch indiqua à Rossi d'appeler les autres, il voulait leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tous en même temps. Une fois tout le monde réunis, il leur demanda de le suivre dans le couloir, ce qu'ils firent, non sans se poser de questions, mais Hotch n'était pas décidé à leur répondre. Il marchait droit devant lui, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte où ils s'arrêtèrent.

-" Je voulais vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle," commença-t-il, "mais il m'a expressément était demandé de ne pas le faire. Alors je laisse cette personne le faire à ma place."

Personne ne comprenait rien, mais ils attendirent. La porte derrière l'agent du FBI s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortit. Elle s'arrêta à coté de Hotch tout en lui prenant la main et fixa ses collègues.

Personne n'arrivait à dire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient tous sous le choc à la vision de l'agent Emily Prentiss, vivante, devant eux, dans cet hôpital où ils venaient juste d'amener l'agent Lisbon. C'était incroyable, ils venaient de retrouver les deux jeunes femmes le même jour alors qu'ils les cherchaient depuis plus d'un mois. Un vrai miracle.

Garcia fut la première à réagir en se jetant dans les bras de son amie, pleurant à chaude larmes tant elle était heureuse de la revoir. Elle la serra si fort dans ses bras que Emily eu l'impression qu'après avoir survécu à l'enfer elle allait mourir étouffé par son amie, mais elle ne l'aurait repoussé pour rien au monde. Les deux femmes pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que finalement l'informaticienne ne se dégage de son étreinte pour laisser la place aux autres. Et chacun leur tour ils vinrent saluer leur amie, la serrant chacun dans leurs bras avant de finalement la laisser respirer.

Le silence retomba quelques instants dans le couloir, chacun fixant la jeune femme, heureux de la revoir. Et finalement, ce fut elle qui le rompit, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, et surtout curieuse de savoir comment allait son cousin et s'ils avaient retrouvé l'agent Lisbon. Mais les mines défaites de ses collègues ne la rassurèrent pas.

-" Ne me dites pas que…." commença-t-elle.

-" Ton cousin va bien," lui répondit JJ, "il est encore à l'hôpital, il sort tout juste d'une longue dépression."

-" Oh merci mon Dieu, j'ai bien cru qu'il était mort. Et pour l'agent Lisbon? Vous avez des nouvelles? Comment le prend Patrick?"

-" Nous l'avons retrouvé ce matin, peu avant d'arriver ici," continua Rossi.

-" Je sens qu'il y a un mais, que se passe-t-il?" S'inquiéta Emily.

-" Elle a été torturée pendant toute sa captivité, et…."

-" Il l'a violé, n'est-ce pas?" Fini la jeune femme.

-" Malheureusement oui," lui confirma Rossi. " Mais elle croit que Jane est mort."

-" Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité alors?" Questionna la jeune femme.

-" Elle refuse de parler à qui que ce soit, elle sombre peu à peu. L'agent Cho est allé chercher ton cousin, le médecin pense qu'il est le seul qui pourra l'aider à aller mieux."

-" Ok, euh… je pourrais aller la voir?"

-" Je t'y conduis," lui dit Hotch en la tirant par la main.

Les agents les regardèrent s'éloigner, chacun avec un sourire sur le visage. Ça faisait du bien de revoir Emily et encore plus de bien de la voir heureuse avec Hotch. Les agents du FBI attendaient ce moment depuis si longtemps, ils s'étaient même lancé des paris entre eux pour savoir combien de temps ces deux-la mettraient pour se rendre compte de leur attirance et de leurs sentiments. Il semblerait qu'ils l'aient enfin remarqué.

* * *

><p>Du coté de Patrick Jane il en était tout autre. Le pauvre homme désespérait seul dans sa chambre, n'ayant eu aucune visite depuis la veille. Il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien faire ses amis, pourquoi ils ne venaient pas le voir. Il commençait à croire que pendant sa dépression, ils s'étaient fait à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir et que maintenant ils avaient refait leur vie, sans lui. Bien entendu il savait que c'était une idée stupide, ils avaient tout simplement beaucoup de travail, mais il avait besoin de les voir s'il ne voulait pas sombrer de nouveau, il n'avait plus qu'eux.<p>

Mais alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et Cho entrer sans sa chambre. Il afficha un immense sourire en le voyant et fit rouler sa chaise roulante jusqu'à lui. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son ami lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-" Qui a-t-il Cho?" demanda-t-il, la voix inquiète.

-" Pour tout te dire, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle," lui dit l'asiatique.

-" Commence par la bonne."

-" Nous avons retrouvé Lisbon et elle est en ce moment même à l'hôpital."

-" Quoi? Vous l'avez retrouvé? Elle va bien? Où est-elle?" S'agita le mentaliste.

-" Elle se trouve au Mercy Hospital, je suis venu pour t'y conduire."

-" Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle?" demanda-t-il alors, inquiet de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Cho garda le silence, ne voulant pas faire plus de mal à son ami. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder ça pour lui bien longtemps, il devrait lui avouer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-" Ecoute Jane, ça va pas être facile à entendre alors tu dois te préparer."

-" Tourne pas autour du pot et dit le moi."

-" Ok. Ton père à violé Lisbon et l'a torturé."

Jane écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc de ce que venait de lui dire Cho. Lisbon avait été violé, son propre père avait violé la femme qu'il aimait et il n'avait pas été capable de l'en empêcher. Elle avait souffert pendant un mois et lui avait fait une dépression à cause de son état sans même se douter de ce qu'elle pouvait vivre.

Il s'en voulu, tout ça était de sa faute, s'il n'était pas entré au CBI, s'il n'avait pas rencontré Lisbon, alors elle n'aurait pas vécu tout ça, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré son père et elle mènerait une vie tranquille. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et sa vengeance, il avait était égoïste et à présent la femme qu'il aimait avait souffert et elle ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps. Il s'en voulait tellement, il ne méritait pas de vivre après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Toute cette mission, toute cette affaire n'avait qu'un seul but au dépars, le capturer et pour ça, ils avaient utilisé Teresa Lisbon pour l'avoir lui, ainsi que sa cousine et maintenant, elle aussi avait disparue.

Cho lui posa une main sur l'épaule, l'obligeant à relever les yeux. Il lui sourit, chose inhabituelle chez l'asiatique. Mais ce sourire le rassura sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

-" Je t'emmène la voir maintenant, elle a besoin de toi."

-" Elle ne voudra jamais me voir," pleura Jane. " Elle doit m'en vouloir terriblement."

-" Détrompe toi, elle te croit mort et elle est inconsolable. Elle a besoin de toi Jane, maintenant tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider."

-" Pour… pourquoi me croit-elle mort?"

-" La dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu tu étais inconscient sur le sol, nous même avons cru que tu étais mort."

-" Alors emmène moi jusqu'à elle."

Cho acquiesça et ils partirent tout les deux, avec l'accord de Sophie Miller. La jeune femme était heureuse que Lisbon soit en vie et elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que Jane aille la voir, c'était même ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, et pour lui. Jane la remercia et Cho l'aida à monter dans sa voiture.

Ils roulèrent en silence, Cho regardant la route et Jane le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait peur de revoir Lisbon, il avait peur de sa réaction en le voyant. Allait-elle être heureuse ou allait-elle le rejeter? Arriverait-il à se pardonner lui-même d'avoir été la cause de tant de souffrance, même involontaire? Serait-il capable de l'aider à oublier tout ça? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ferait tout pour, même s'il devait y passer sa vie, il serait là, à chaque instant pour elle.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking, Cho aida Jane à sortir et à s'installer sur sa chaise roulante avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital. L'asiatique conduisit son ami à travers les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de Lisbon. Tous les agents se retournèrent et la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Emily qui ressortait. Lorsque Jane la vit, il cru rêver, comme les autres avant lui. Il avança lentement et Emily fit le reste du chemin avant de tomber à genoux devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, pleurant de joie.

-" Patrick, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi, j'ai bien cru que tu étais mort, mais tu es bien en vie."

-" Je suis désolé Emily, si tu savais comme je m'en veux," pleura Jane.

-" C'était pas de ta faute Patrick, mais celle de ton père," le rassura-t-elle. "Mais maintenant il faut que tu aille voir Teresa, elle a plus besoin de toi que moi."

La jeune femme s'écarta du blond et elle lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'il entre dans la chambre. Elle referma ensuite la porte et tous les agents attendirent en silence, espérant que de voir Jane en chair et en os l'aiderait vraiment. C'était leur dernière chance de l'aider.

Jane roula jusqu'au lit, hésitant quand à la marche à suivre. Il avait encore peur qu'elle ne lui en veuille, qu'elle lui reproche tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais le seul moyen de le savoir était de le lui demander, il lui suffisait juste de s'approcher encore un peu et de se montrer. Il avait peur, mais il devait le faire.

Une fois à coté du lit, Jane avança la main et attrapa celle de la jeune femme qui reposait le long de son corps. Il la posa délicatement sur elle et Lisbon sursauta, retenant un cri de peur avant de se reculer le plus possible de Jane, fermant les yeux, se mettant en boule comme pour se protéger, les jambes contre son ventre, la tête dans les genoux. Cette vision de vulnérabilité lui fit mal, très mal alors il décida de lui parler.

-" Teresa? Teresa regardes moi," supplia-t-il.

-" Non, laissez moi, je vous en pris laissez moi," pleura-t-elle, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Jane.

-" Teresa, c'est moi, Patrick. Regarde-moi s'il te plait," tenta-t-il de nouveau.

-" Patrick est mort, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, il est mort," sanglota-t-elle plus fort.

-" Non je ne suis pas mort, Teresa ouvre les yeux je t'en pris, regarde moi."

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de suppliques, Teresa se retourna et ouvrit très lentement les yeux, peu certaine que ce soit vraiment Jane à coté d'elle. Mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux si bleus du mentaliste, sa vue se brouilla de larmes et elle réagit si vite qu'il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Lisbon se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, pleurant dans son cou, marmonnant des mots de soulagements tout en le suppliant de ne pas être un rêve. Jane posa délicatement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, ne voulant pas la brusquer, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Et cette fois elle ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui et ils pleurèrent ensemble leur bonheur de se retrouver. Tout n'était pas encore dit, ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, mais pour le moment ils étaient ensemble après plus d'un mois de séparation. Ils auraient bien le temps de discuter après.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Mauvais choix

Salut à tous,

Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre, il en reste 4 après celui-ci et ensuite je posterais une nouvelle fic.

Merci **Soleauna** et** leoune51** pour votre fidélité.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Mauvais choix<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était la première nuit que Lisbon passait loin de son bourreau, la première nuit où elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa propre sécurité. Mais malgré tout, elle sursautait au moindre bruit, se renfermer dés que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi vulnérable, avoir peur de tout, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait passé plus d'un mois entre les mains d'un monstre qui avait fait d'elle un objet sexuel, et à présent elle détestait même son corps. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle parviendrait à s'en remettre, si elle arriverait un jour à se voir de nouveau come une femme et non pas comme une trainée, car c'était l'impression qu'elle avait d'elle-même.<p>

Ses collègues étaient passés la voir plusieurs fois avant que l'heure des visites ne se termine et à présent elle était seule dans sa chambre. Jane était repartit pour l'hôpital avec Cho, mais d'après ce dernier, il pourrait en sortir bientôt, à la plus grande joie du consultant. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, c'était bien connu et Lisbon n'aurait pu le lui reprocher, elle non plus ne les aimait pas. Mais surtout et depuis peu, elle n'aimait pas être seule, elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un reste avec elle, quelqu'un mais pas Jane. Elle aimait beaucoup Jane, plus que sa vie même, mais elle ne parvenait plus à le regarder sans voir son père, ils se ressemblaient tant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, d'ailleurs elle ne lui reprochait rien, mais rien que de voir ses yeux bleus, de voir ses cheveux blonds, tout cela lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs. Elle avait peur de ne plus être capable de le laisser la toucher, de le laisser la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort contre lui. Et pourtant, c'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, d'une personne aimante avec elle pour la soutenir.

Lisbon se tourna dans son lit, cherchant à trouver le sommeil, mais elle n'y parvint pas. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Alex, sur elle, la sueur coulant de son corps, les gémissements qu'il poussait à chacun de ses mouvements. Cela avait duré si longtemps, elle avait tellement souffert qu'elle ne s'imaginait même plus passer des moments intimes avec un homme, elle ne s'imaginait pas passer ces moment là avec Jane. Elle y avait pensé si souvent avant toute cette histoire, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de rompre avec lui pour les besoins de cette enquête. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien avec un homme, il était unique, parfait, attentionné, doux. Jane avait tellement souffert de cette séparation, elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle était responsable de sa souffrance. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle lui en rajoutait à cause de sa situation.

Elle avait apprit quelque chose dans la journée, avant l'arrivé de Jane, qui l'avait chamboulé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas commettre une erreur, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à prendre cette décision et elle savait qui pourrait le faire.

Elle se redressa dans le lit et prit sa décision. La jeune femme attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et composa un numéro. Elle attendit ensuite que la personne réponde, se sentant nerveuse.

-" Allo!" Lui répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-" Emily? C'est Teresa."

-" Il y a un problème?"

-" Je… je n'arrive pas à dormir, je fais des cauchemars, je le vois tout le temps."

-"Alex? Tu veux que je vienne?"

-" S'il te plait, je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger aussi tard mais…"

-" Aucun problème."

Teresa souffla de soulagement avant de se recoucher dans son lit en attendant son amie. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir dérangé en pleine nuit, d'autant qu'elle la savait avec Aaron Hotchner. Depuis son retour, Emily passait tout son temps avec l'agent, rattrapant peut-être toutes ces années où ils avaient eu du mal à se parler. Teresa savait parfaitement ce que c'était que de chercher comment parler à l'homme qu'on aime sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait vécu la même chose, se demandant sans cesse comment elle allait parler à Jane, mais finalement elle n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Elle se redressa dans son lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Emily arrive si vite. Elle la regarda, surprise et Emily lui sourit en s'installant sur le lit.

-" J'étais dans le même hôpital," lui expliqua-t-elle. "Aaron tenait à ce que je passe la nuit ici pour s'assurer que tout va bien."

-" Il est parfait ce type, ne le laissa pas filer."

-" Aucun risque. Alors, et toi ça va?"

-" J'ai un problème Emily, un gros problème et j'ai peur."

-" Explique moi ce qui te gène."

-" Je ne cesse de faire des cauchemars, j'y vois Alex et je ne le supporte plus."

-" Ça finira par passer, ça prendra du temps, mais tu verras que tout ira bien."

Teresa se réinstalla contre son oreiller, les bras lui entourant la poitrine. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à son amie ce qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment, elle ne voulait pas être jugée, elle avait peur. Elle savait que ce qu'elle voulait faire risquait de faire du mal autour d'elle, et plus particulièrement à Jane. Il souffrait déjà assez comme ça et elle ne voulait pas lui en rajouter. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix et elle avait besoin de son amie pour l'aider.

La jeune femme se redressa et inspira profondément avant de faire face à Emily. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait dire facilement, même à quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre. Son amie posa une main sur son bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle pouvait parler sans crainte, qu'elle l'écouterait et la conseillerait. Teresa la remercia d'un regard et se lança enfin.

-" Le médecin m'a parlé de mon état lorsque je suis arrivée ici," commença-t-elle. " Il m'a apprit quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je ne veux pas que tu me juge."

-" Je ne le ferais jamais," la rassura Emily, "tu peux tout me dire, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu fais partie de ma famille à présent."

-" Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour faire partie de cette famille, je n'en suis pas digne," sanglota-t-elle.

-" Explique-moi juste ce qui ne va pas."

-" Je… je suis… je suis enceinte d'Alex," souffla Teresa.

Emily resta sous le choc, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ses yeux grands ouverts reflétaient toute l'horreur de la situation, le pire du pire, la chose qui pouvait détruire son amie. Elle savait ce que c'était que de subir les assauts d'un homme que l'on aimait pas, elle savait par quoi était passée Teresa, elle aussi l'avait vécu. Mais par chance, elle n'avait pas à subir cette épreuve-ci et savait à quel point c'était difficile.

Lisbon pleurait toujours silencieusement, elle s'était recouchée dans son lit et se trouvait en position fœtal. Elle avait caché son visage dans ses jambes, ses bras autour de son corps. Elle avait honte, si honte et elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Rien ne pourrait rien y changer.

Emily se glissa sur le lit avec Teresa, la serra dans ses bras et la brunette se laissa aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Teresa ne s'écarte de son amie et s'assoit à coté d'elle.

-" Que dois-je faire Emily?" demanda-t-elle en séchant de nouvelles larmes.

-" Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Teresa," avoua Emily. " Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre et il va te falloir bien y réfléchir."

-" Je dois m'en débarrasser, je ne peux pas le garder, ce serait bien trop dure. Et Patrick ne devra jamais l'apprendre."

-" Tu ne pourras pas toujours lui cacher éternellement, il finira par l'apprendre, il n'est pas bête. Et le mieux serait qu'il l'apprenne de ta bouche."

-" Mais s'il ne voulait plus de moi après ça? Et s'il me rejetait à cause de ça? Je ne le supporterais pas, je n'y survivrais pas."

-" Je ne le connais peut-être pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi, mais je sais que Patrick n'est pas comme ça. Il ne te jugera pas sur ça, il sera là pour toi, tu peux lui faire confiance sur ce point."

-" J'ai confiance en lui, j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui."

-" Alors fait lui confiance sur ce point."

-" Merci Emily, merci pour ton aide et ton soutien."

Les deux femmes se serrèrent une fois de plus dans les bras avant qu'Emily ne laisse Teresa et ne retourne dans sa chambre. L'agent du CBI se retrouva de nouveau seule, mais cette fois elle se sentait mieux, bien mieux et elle parvint à s'endormir. Elle fit encore des cauchemars, ils ne partiraient pas comme ça, mais elle parvint à avoir au moins quelques heures d'un repos bien mérité.

* * *

><p>Jane arriva de bonne heure, Sophie lui ayant permit de sortir aujourd'hui pour un hôpital plus adapté à sa nouvelle situation. Cho était venu le chercher pour le conduire et à présent il se trouvait dans une chambre dans le même hôpital que Lisbon et Emily. Il était heureux car il pourrait les voir quand il le voudrait, sans besoin d'appeler qui que ce soit pour l'accompagner, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son fauteuil.<p>

Le mentaliste traversa donc les couloirs pour se rendre dans la chambre de Teresa, il était impatient de la voir, de s'assurer qu'elle aillait bien. Il la trouva rapidement et s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'il entendit deux voix à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'arrêta donc et écouta ce qu'il se passait.

-" Tu as pris ta décision Teresa?" demanda Emily.

-" Pas encore, mais je ne peux pas lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas."

-" Tu dois lui faire confiance sur ce point, il t'aime et ne te jugera pas."

-" Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne peux pas lui imposer un enfant qui n'est pas le sien, je ne suis même pas certaine de vouloir le garder," soupira Lisbon.

-" Je te comprends Teresa, mais il faut que tu lui en parle," insista Emily.

Jane ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlaient sa petite amie et sa cousine, mais cela devait être quelque chose d'important. Il avait entendu parler d'un enfant, mais de quel enfant parlaient-elles? Et que voulait lui cacher Lisbon? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, alors il entra dans la chambre, sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

-" De quoi ne veux-tu pas me parler?" demanda-t-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Lisbon se figea en le voyant et Emily plaça une main sur son bras afin qu'elle se calme. Puis, elle se leva et alla à la rencontre de son cousin.

-" Patrick s'il te plait…" commença-t-elle, mais fut coupée par Jane qui leva une main devant elle pour la faire taire.

-" Que me caches-tu Teresa?" Redemanda-t-il.

Lisbon ne parvenait pas à dire un mot et baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, cela le briserait, bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle l'aimait trop pour lui imposer ça, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre, ni sa confiance. Elle devait lui dire, même si c'était difficile, même si cela devait les séparer. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui répondit, sans toutefois lever les yeux vers lui.

" Je… je suis… enceinte," articula-t-elle difficilement.

" En… enceinte?" répéta Patrick, sous le choc, "mais… de qui?"

Et là, la réponse lui vint d'elle-même, sans que Teresa n'ose croiser son regard. Il avait comprit qui était le père de son bébé, il avait comprit que l'enfant qu'elle portait était son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Il était écœuré, il était en colère, il était triste.

Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir faire à cet instant, il quitta précipitamment la chambre, laissant Lisbon en larmes derrière lui. Il traversa les couloirs pour retourner dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, ne voulant voir personne. Et aucunes infirmières ne tenta d'y entrer, il leur criait dessus à chaque fois que l'une d'elles tentait de le faire.

Il passa plusieurs minutes en silence, assit sur une chaise devant la fenêtre à réfléchir à tout ça. Teresa était enceinte, mais le pire c'était que son propre père était aussi le père de son enfant. Comment pourrait-il supporter ça? Comment pourrait-il se pardonner ça? S'il n'avait pas connu Lisbon, alors son père ne s'en serait jamais prit à elle et elle ne se retrouverait pas enceinte maintenant. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer le passé, mais peut-être pourrait-il changer le futur. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle tout en sachant ce que son père lui avait fait, il ne supporterait pas de la voir tous les jours en sachant qu'il était responsable du pire malheur de sa vie. Alors il prit sa décision, sans en informer personne.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Emily frappa à la porte de la chambre de son cousin, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Inquiète, elle l'ouvrit et entra pour découvrir… une chambre vide. Il n'y avait rien, pas un vêtement, pas une chaussure, pas un livre sur la table de chevet, ni même Patrick. Elle avança un peu plus dans la pièce et remarqua alors un morceau de papier sur la chaise devant la fenêtre. Elle le prit dans les mains et le parcourra.<p>

Elle le laissa tomber au sol, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça, il n'avait pas pu imposer ça à Teresa, pas maintenant qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui. Elle était triste, mais surtout en colère, en colère contre cet homme qui avait eu la chance de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'abandonnait à la moindre contrariété, au moindre petit problème. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas un 'petit' problème, mais de là à partir? C'était une réaction de gamin, fuir les problèmes.

La jeune femme sortit son téléphone, que Hotch lui avait discrètement glissé dans la poche avant de partir pour les locaux du CBI ce matin et l'appela. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle ne pouvait toujours pas quitter l'hôpital et Teresa aurait besoin d'elle. Alors il fallait qu'il lui vienne en aide. Lorsqu'il décrocha, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-" Patrick est partit, il faut que tu le retrouve avant que Teresa ne s'en rende compte," lui dit-elle.

-" Partit? Mais pourquoi?" S'inquiéta Hotch.

Et Emily lui expliqua toute l'histoire, sans oublier aucun détail. Hotch l'écouta en silence et remercia le ciel que sa chère Emily ne soit pas elle aussi dans cette situation, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit si cela avait été le cas. Il ne jugea ni Teresa, ni Patrick. Cette situation était difficile pour tous le monde, surtout pour eux deux. La meilleure chose à faire était de le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et avant que Teresa ne l'apprenne. Il promit à Emily de le retrouver et raccrocha.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Teresa lui demanderait si elle avait pu parler avec son cousin et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer qu'il était partit, cela la briserait encore plus. Elle était dans une impasse. Alors elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps, une chose qui l'avait beaucoup aidé par le passé, elle pria.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Toujours là pour toi

Salut à tous, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir, j'étais pas trop en état. J'ai commencé mon traitement antis douleur, et je peux dire que ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, je dirais que c'est plus un somnifère qu'un antis douleur.

Enfin bon, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Maintenant je vais me préparer pour mon RDV à l'hôpital.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Je serais toujours là<strong>

* * *

><p>Hotch roulait en direction du seul endroit où il savait pouvoir trouver Patrick Jane. Les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient certains points en commun dont-ils s'étaient quelque peu parlé la veille du retour d'Emily. Donc, pour Hotch il était logique que Patrick se trouve exactement là où il se rendait, c'est à dire, au cimetière. Pour le peu qu'il connaissait le cousin de sa petite amie, il savait que lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, le consultant se rendait sur la tombe de sa femme.<p>

Lors d'une de leurs discussions, Jane lui avait dit que depuis que son beau-frère était réapparut dans sa vie, il allait plus souvent rendre visite à sa défunte famille, il se sentait plus à l'aise et en confiance. Et dans une situation comme celle d'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que là qu'il avait pu se rendre.

Hotch avait été peiné d'apprendre la grossesse de Lisbon, il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour la jeune femme. Au court de sa carrière, il avait souvent eu à faire avec des victimes de viols qui tombaient enceintes de leur agresseur, ce n'était jamais facile à vivre pour elles. Et il se rendait compte que c'était encore plus difficile lorsque la victime était quelqu'un de son entourage. Il remerciait le ciel que ce ne soit pas le cas d'Emily, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sinon. Il ne serait pas partit comme Patrick, mais pour lui c'était différent. Il comprenait sa culpabilité, l'agresseur de Lisbon était le propre père de Jane, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus dures à accepter.

Ce qu'il savait surtout, c'est que sans lui, la jeune femme ne s'en remettrait jamais, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie ainsi que pour surmonter cette épreuve. Elle se sentait assez coupable comme ça, alors si Jane s'éloignait d'elle, se serait pire, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle il devait le retrouver avant qu'elle n'apprenne son dépars. Mais il fallait faire vite, il savait qu'Emily ne pourrait pas le lui cacher bien longtemps. Lisbon était flic elle aussi et elle savait voir lorsqu'on lui cachait des choses, même si Emily était douée pour mentir.

L'agent du FBI se gara sur le bord du trottoir juste à coté du cimetière, coupa le contact et sortit de sa voiture à la recherche de celle du consultant. Il la trouva un peu plus loin devant et se rassura. Il marcha donc sur la pelouse, cherchant dans les noms ceux de la famille de son ami. Il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps, il le trouva assis dans l'herbe, tenant à la main une petite chaine qui brillait à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Il avança lentement et prit place à coté de lui, attendant que ce soit Jane qui amorce la discussion.

-" Pourquoi es-tu là Aaron?" demanda le blond. " Tu n'as pas quelqu'un qui t'attend à l'hôpital?"

-" C'est justement elle qui m'envoi te chercher," lui répondit Aaron. " Pourquoi es-tu partis? Tu sais que Teresa va se faire du souci?"

-" Ça m'étonnerais. Elle m'en veut pour ce qui lui est arrivé."

-" Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Elle n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir, je crois au contraire que c'est toi qui t'en veux."

" Ah oui!"

-" Oui, tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais rien y faire."

-" J'aurais du être plus fort contre mon père, j'aurais du la protéger au lieu de me laisser frapper ainsi. Je ne suis pas un homme, c'est toujours elle qui me sauve et quand elle compte sur moi pour le faire, j'en suis incapable."

-" Patrick, cesse de culpabiliser. Teresa ne mérite pas que tu t'en veuille pour ça."

-" Je n'aurais jamais du venir au CBI, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, elle ne vivrait pas ça en ce moment. Je regrette notre rencontre."

-" Ne dis jamais plus une chose pareille, tu ne dois pas regretter ta rencontre avec Teresa. Tu serais bien triste sans elle."

Jane ne savait plus quoi dire pour se faire comprendre, il ne savait même plus si ce qu'il pensait être juste l'était vraiment. Il aimait Teresa, du plus profond de son cœur et il n'imaginait même pas sa vie sans elle. Comment pourrait-il continuer si elle n'était plus là, à ses cotés? Teresa Lisbon était une femme forte, une femme de cœur mais surtout la femme qui lui avait redonné le gout de vivre. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire des mois plus tôt, si elle n'avait pas été obligée de rompre avec lui pour pouvoir s'investir à fond dans cette enquête, alors ils seraient toujours ensemble, ils n'auraient jamais vécu tout ceci, Teresa ne serait jamais tombée enceinte, ou peut-être que si, mais ce serait lui le père. Cette simple pensée lui fit mal au cœur, il se rendit qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, il n'avait pas pensé un instant à la souffrance que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme.

Patrick releva les yeux vers Aaron, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil. Il se passa une main sur le visage, réalisant enfin que tout ce que lui avait dit l'agent du FBI était vrai. Il n'y était pour rien, tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était en rien de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas se reprocher les mauvaises actions de son père. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de soutenir la femme qu'il aimait.

-" Je… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Aaron?" Pleura-t-il. "Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?"

-" Cesse donc de culpabiliser pour tout," le rassura Hotch. "On va retourner à l'hôpital et tu vas pouvoir parler avec Teresa. Je suis certain qu'elle n'attend que toi."

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se levèrent pour retourner aux voitures. Ils avaient des femmes qui les attendaient et ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps.

* * *

><p>Emily faisait les cents pas dans le couloir devant la chambre de Teresa. Elle n'était toujours pas entrée dans la chambre, n'osant pas faire face à son amie tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de Hotch et de Jane. Elle ne voulait pas devoir mentir à Teresa, elle ne voulait pas devoir lui que Patrick était partit, qu'elle ne savait pas où il était. Elle savait que son amie ne le supporterait pas.<p>

-" Emily," appela la voix de Teresa dans la chambre. " Où es-tu Emily?"

-" J'arrive Teresa," lui répondit la jeune femme en entrant. "Que se passe-t-il?"

-" Emily, sais-tu où est Patrick?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Et bien, il est… "

-" Partit, c'est ça? Patrick est partit à cause de moi?"

-" Non, pas à cause de toi, je te rassure, il t'aime Teresa," tenta de la rassurer son amie.

Mais Emily voyait bien que cela ne faisait rien pour redonner le sourire à la jeune femme qui au contraire se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas comment la consoler. Emily n'aimait pas voir pleurer les gens, encore moins ceux qui lui étaient chers, et Teresa était une amie importante pour elle. Les deux femmes ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais elle avait vécu tant de choses ensemble, elles avaient été là l'une pour l'autre durant cette difficile épreuve quelques semaines plus tôt.

Emily avait été fille unique et avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son cousin elle avait été heureuse, elle se pensait seule. Et lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la jeune femme, celle pour laquelle le cœur de Patrick battait, elle avait su qu'elles seraient proches. Mais de la voir si triste en ce moment, elle n'avait qu'une envi, prendre Patrick par les épaules et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de la rendre si triste.

Teresa se laissa retomber sur son lit, retenant ses larmes de son mieux, mais l'une d'elles passa malgré tout la barrière de ses yeux et coula le long de sa joue pour s'échouer sur ses mains jointes sur son ventre. Elle baissa le regard sur cette partie de son corps qui lui faisait si honte et son regard se durci. C'était de sa faute, elle aurait du être plus forte, elle n'aurait pas du laisser cet homme poser la main sur elle. A présent, Patrick n'était plus là et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle.

-" Tout ça c'est de ma faute," souffla-t-elle. " J'aurais du être plus forte."

-" Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Teresa," lui dit Emily. "Toi comme Patrick n'y êtes pour rien, vous ne pouviez rien faire contre Alex et ses hommes. Les seuls coupables se sont eux, vous n'êtes que des victimes, tout comme moi."

-" Mais je suis un agent du CBI, j'avais une mission et j'ai tout fait foirer, je les ais laissé faire du mal à Patrick, ainsi qu'à toi alors que justement ma mission était de les en empêcher. Je ne suis même pas capable de faire mon travail."

-" Tu as fait ton travail, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux," tenta-t-elle de nouveau de la rassurer. " De plus, tout ceci était un piège, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir."

-" Justement, j'aurais du le voir."

Emily s'assit au bord du lit de la jeune femme, lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes et la força à lever les yeux vers elle.

-" Teresa, cesse de culpabiliser, tu n'y es pour rien, OK?"

-" Je… j'essaie, crois moi mais…"

Soudain, Lisbon se plia en deux, se tenant le ventre et de nouvelles larmes envahir ses yeux. Emily s'inquiéta immédiatement et se leva d'un bond du lit, courant dans le couloir pour appeler à l'aide et revint dans la chambre.

-" Teresa, dis moi ce qui ne va pas?" supplia Emily en regardant son amie souffrir sans savoir quoi faire.

-" J'ai mal… au ventre," pleura la brunette.

Une infirmière arriva dans la chambre, suivit de peu par une seconde et elles tentèrent d'aider Lisbon, mais elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Le médecin arriva peu après et commença à examiner rapidement sa patiente avant de donner des ordres. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emily vit arriver Aaron et Patrick dans le couloir. En voyant l'agitation dans la chambre de Lisbon, Patrick se mit à courir et entra comme un fou, se précipitant vers le lit où il pouvait voir Lisbon pleurer de souffrance.

-" Teresa, qu'est-ce que tu as?" S'affola-t-il.

-" Patrick, tu es… revenu," souffla la jeune femme entre ses larmes.

-" Je suis là, tiens le coup Teresa, ne me laisse pas," la supplia-t-il.

-" Je… j'ai si mal… Patrick…"

Le médecin poussa Jane sur le coté et, avec l'aide des infirmières, il poussa le lit hors de la chambre, demanda à ce qu'on avertisse le bloc immédiatement de l'arriver d'une patiente en urgence. Jane suivit dans le couloir, attrapant la main de Lisbon qu'il refusait de lâcher. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais il fut obligé de la lâcher pour que les médecins s'occupent d'elle. Il resta devant les portes, même après leur fermeture, pleurant de peur pour Teresa.

Emily s'était refugiée dans les bras de Hotch, pleurant contre son épaule, inquiète du sort de son amie. Elle s'en voulait tellement, même si elle savait bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Puis elle releva les yeux et vit Patrick qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle sentit alors la colère monter en elle et se libera des bras de son compagnon pour se précipiter vers son cousin. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle mais n'eu le temps de rien faire avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur sa joue dans un bruit sourd.

-" Tout ça c'est de ta faute," hurla-t-elle. " Si tu n'étais pas partit, elle n'aurait pas tant culpabilisé, tu es responsable de ce qui lui arrive."

-" Emily je…" tenta le mentaliste, mais sa cousine n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

-" Non, je refuse que tu trouve un moyen de te justifier, tout ça est de ta faute."

-" Emily calme toi," tenta Hotch en posant une main sur son épaule. " Patrick n'y est pour rien."

Emily se calma un moment et réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait d'accuser Jane d'être responsable du sort de son amie. Elle était tellement inquiète pour Lisbon qu'elle avait tout reporté sur lui alors qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Elle s'en voulut, elle regretta tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et se tourna vers son cousin qui avait toujours sa main sur sa joue, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il fit un pas en arrière, par peur de se prendre une autre claque. Mais elle le retint par le bras et t'attira à elle pour une étreinte rassurante.

-" Je suis désolée Patrick," pleura-t-elle contre lui.

-" Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal," souffla-t-il. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, je ne veux pas la perdre, je l'aime tellement."

-" Elle ne vas pas mourir," lui assura Emily.

-" Comment peux-tu le savoir?"

-" Parce qu'elle est forte, elle va se battre, maintenant que tu es revenu et qu'elle t'as vu elle va se battre. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir."

-" Je voudrais tellement y croire."

Aaron s'approcha d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Patrick en signe de réconfort. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se sourirent puis Emily se rapprocha de son compagnon pour se lover dans ses bras. Elle voulait tellement que son amie se remette, elle voulait tant la savoir en bonne santé. Elle papillonna des paupières, la fatigue reprenant le dessus et posa sa tête sur le torse de Hotch.

-" Je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre Emily," lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, "tu as besoin de repos.

-" Je veux attendre des nouvelles de Teresa," lutta-t-elle contre la fatigue.

-" Tu en auras quand même dans ta chambre, allez viens, on va se reposer."

Elle acquiesça et se laissa guider dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre, Patrick sur les talons. Ils entrent dans la pièce et Hotch aida la jeune femme à prendre place dans son lit. Il s'installa avec elle, la prenant dans ses bras et Emily ferma les yeux, s'endormant.

Patrick s'installa dans le fauteuil à coté du lit et tenta de trouver le sommeil qui refusait de venir. Il avait si peur pour Teresa, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas perdre une autre femme. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il pria pour que tout se passe bien, il pria pour que Teresa aille bien, ainsi que le bébé. Même si c'était l'enfant de son père, il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il ne savait pas s'il se ferait à l'idée que Teresa porte l'enfant de son propre père, mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il ferait tout pour qu'elle se remette.

Jane fini par fermer les yeux et s'endormit avec l'image souriante de Teresa dans la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Ensemble

Salut les amis, je vous poste enfin le chapitre 25 de ma fic.

Désolée, j'étais en train de surfer sur le net et je suis tombée sur la liste des acteurs présent au festival de Monté Carlo, et j'ai vu qu'il y aurait Nathan Fillion, Castle sera là et je suis trop impatiente de le rencontrer. Après ma rencontre l'an passé avec Owain Yeoman, Thomas Gibson et Mathew G. Gubbler, il me tarde de le rencontrer lui aussi.

Bon, encore merci pour tout ces beaux commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Ensemble<strong>

* * *

><p>Tous le monde était endormit dans la chambre d'Emily lorsque l'infirmière entra pour prendre des nouvelles de sa patiente. Elle eu la surprise de trouver un homme dans le lit de la jeune femme et un autre sur le fauteuil juste à coté du lit. Elle s'avança tout de même et le blond sursauta à l'entente de ses pas, ce qui la fit sursauter aussi.<p>

-" Excusez-moi de vous réveiller monsieur mais… qui êtes-vous je vous pris?"

-" Oh pardon, je suis Patrick Jane, le cousin d'Emily," répondit Jane à la femme.

-" Et que faites vous dans la chambre de ma patiente?" Questionna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-" Je… j'ai passé la nuit ici après que ma compagne soit allée au bloc la nuit dernière," répondit-il en baissant la tête, toujours inquiet pour Lisbon.

-" Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne savais pas. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles?"

[" Pas encore, mais je crois que je vais aller voir son médecin," dit-il en commençant à se lever.

-" Laissez, je m'en occupe," lui sourit l'infirmière. " Dites moi juste son nom et je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est."

-" C'est Teresa Lisbon."

-" Bien, je n'en ais pas pour longtemps," lui dit-elle en retournant vers la porte. " Et laissez donc ce jeune couple dormir encore un peu, ils ont l'air d'en avoir besoin, tout comme vous."

-" Je ne pourrais plus dormir jusqu'à ce que je sache que Teresa va bien."

L'infirmière sourit une dernière fois à Jane avant de quitter la chambre et de se rendre dans le bureau des infirmières. Une fois arrivée, elle consulta le tableau des admissions et celui des opérations et trouva rapidement le nom de la jeune femme qu'elle cherchait. Elle trouva ensuite le nom du médecin qui s'était occupé d'elle et alla le trouver, impatiente de porter des nouvelles à l'homme qu'elle trouvait déjà bien sympathique.

L'infirmière arriva dans la salle de repos, traversa la pièce et vint se poster devant le docteur Stuart qui leva la tête. Il reconnu la plus ancienne mais aussi la plus disciplinée des infirmières de cet hôpital. Il grimaça en se levant pour lui faire face, elle voulait des informations, il aurait pu le parier.

-" Teresa Lisbon," dit-elle simplement.

-" Sortit du bloc au milieu de la nuit," commença-t-il, " intervention difficile à cause des diverses tortures qu'elle a subit, nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais nous n'avons pas pu sauver son bébé."

-" Bien, merci, je vais de ce pas prévenir son compagnon," dit-elle en tournant les talons, "il se fait beaucoup de souci pour son amie."

Le docteur Stuart se réinstalla sur son canapé, baissant la tête sous les petits rires de ses collègues, trop heureux que Sandra n'en ait pas eu après eux. Personne dans cet hôpital n'aimait être la cible de l'infirmière Sandra.

Sandra justement retourna immédiatement dans la chambre de la jeune Emily Prentiss pour prévenir le compagnon de Teresa. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la mort de son bébé, ce n'était jamais facile d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un, mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait du bébé, pas encore né de plus.

Elle entra dans la chambre et Jane se leva immédiatement pour venir à sa rencontre, impatient de savoir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

" L'opération a été un peu difficile," commença-t-elle devant le regard apeuré de Jane, "mais votre amie va bien," précisa-t-elle en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

" Et… le… le bébé?" demanda-t-il.

" Je suis désolée mais votre enfant n'a pas survécu."

Jane accusa le coup, se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir à cette annonce, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux que cet enfant ne soit plus là ou au contraire triste de sa perte. Il s'agissait de l'enfant de Teresa tout de même, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ce n'était rien. Et puis c'était aussi son propre sang, mais justement, c'était à cause de ça qu'il était perdu. Il ne voulait pas se montrer insensible, mais il ne pouvait pas dire être vraiment malheureux à cet instant.

Il sentit la main de Sandra sur son épaule et il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard compatissant de l'infirmière. Elle le fit se lever et l'entraina hors de la chambre. Jane la suivit docilement, ne voulant pas réveiller ni Emily ni Hotch, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos. Alors il sortit et se laissa guider à travers les couloirs par l'infirmière qui semblait savoir où ils allaient. Il avait déjà un petit doute et n'était pas certain que le moment soit le mieux choisit pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas repousser l'échéance. De plus, il avait vraiment envi et besoin de voir Teresa.

Une fois devant la chambre de son amie, Sandra le lâcha et ouvrit la porte, le poussant gentiment à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière lui. Jane se retrouva donc seul dans la chambre avec une Lisbon endormie dans le lit devant lui. Mais en s'approchant, il constata qu'elle ne dormait pas et son cœur se serra en l'entendant pleurer. Il ne résista plus et courut vers le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-" Teresa," souffla-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-" Patrick?" Questionna-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas à le voir aussi vite.

-" Je suis là Teresa, tu n'es plus seule," lui dit-il en la serrant contre son torse.

-" Le bébé Patrick, il est…." mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase.

-" Je sais, je suis désolé Teresa, tellement désolé."

" Je sais que tu n'en voulais pas, je sais que c'est pour ça que tu es partis, mais je…"

-" Je suis désolé Teresa, pour tout ça, pour ce que mon père t'a fait, pour ce bébé, pour les tortures, pour…"

-" Stop Patrick, je veux que tu cesse de culpabiliser pour tout ça, c'est du passé," le supplia-t-elle. "Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras, je veux juste que tu me serre fort et que tu ne me quitte plus jamais."

-" Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, je t'en fais la promesse, je suis juste si triste pour toi."

-" Je ne savais même pas si je voulais le garder ou non, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas si c'était juste ou non," lui confia-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas te perdre à cause d'un bébé, je ne voulais pas que tu me laisse à cause du bébé de ton père."

-" Je m'en veux d'être partis comme ça, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Je sais que tu avais besoin de moi à ce moment-là et je n'étais pas là."

-" Patrick, maintenant je voudrais juste oublier tout ça, je voudrais juste être dans tes bras et oublier tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?"

-" Tout ce que tu voudras," lui dit-il en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Jane s'installa correctement dans le lit avec Lisbon, l'encercla plus étroitement et elle se calla contre lui en fermant les yeux. Elle avait mal, pas au corps mais au cœur. Elle venait de perdre son bébé, elle ne savait même pas si elle devait s'en sentir mal ou non mais elle n'était pas bien tout de même. C'était son enfant malgré tout, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang et en même temps, c'était aussi le sang de Jane. Mais ce n'était pas l'enfant de Jane et c'était ça qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle décida qu'elle penserait à tout ça plus tard, pour le moment elle était avec Jane, dans ses bras, il avait promit de ne plus jamais la laisser et elle lui faisait confiance. Il était la seule personne en qui elle avait vraiment confiance, le seul à qui elle confierait sa vie sans hésitation, même s'il n'était pas le plus courageux des hommes. Alors elle se laissa aller contre lui, sachant parfaitement qu'à son réveil il serait toujours là avec elle.

* * *

><p>Emily ouvrit doucement les yeux et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Hotch. Elle les referma et se calla un peu plus contre lui, voulant profiter au maximum de cette proximité. Cela éveilla en elle des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir de nouveau ressentir un jour, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Ces sensations qu'elle croyait enfouit à jamais au plus profond d'elle-même, mais qui à cet instant précis revenaient, plus fortes que jamais.<p>

Dans son sommeil, Hotch resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et Emily embrassa son front, trop heureuse d'être avec lui. Elle fini par ouvrir les yeux pour savoir comment avait dormit Patrick mais elle u la surprise de constater qu'il n'était plus là. Elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter Hotch.

-" Emily, que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il, encore un peu endormit.

-" Patrick n'est plus là," lui répondit-elle, inquiète pour son cousin.

-" Quoi?"

Hotch se redressa à son tour pour constater qu'elle avait raison, Patrick ne se trouvait plus dans le fauteuil et il se demanda où il pouvait être. Puis, il eu soudain une idée et il se tourna vers Emily pour la rassurer.

-" Il doit être avec Teresa," suggéra-t-il.

-" Alors il faut aller voir comment ils vont," proposa-t-elle en se levant.

Hotch et Emily se sourirent et se levèrent. L'agent aida la jeune femme à s'habiller convenablement et la guida hors de la chambre jusqu'au bureau des infirmières. Il savait que là-bas ils pourraient les renseigner et leur donner le numéro de la chambre de Teresa. Il était certain de le trouver avec la jeune femme, il ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs. La veille, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé tout les deux, Patrick avait avoué l'aimer plus que tout et ne rien vouloir d'autre que son bonheur. Et en ce moment, elle avait besoin de lui, plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre.

Les deux agents tombèrent sur une vielle infirmière qu'Emily reconnue comme étant Sandra, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée d'elle à son arrivée. Elle aimait bien cette femme, douce, gentille, aimable et très maternelle. Elle lui sourit et Sandra se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, la prenant dans ses bras. Hotch se décala pour leur laisser de la place et sourit en voyant son amie si souriante. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, son sourire, ses yeux, son rire, sa voix. Tout en elle lui avait manqué et il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé d'elle, plus jamais.

L'agent décida qu'en rentrant à Washington il irait voir Strauss et ferait tout pour que sa relation avec la jeune femme soit acceptée. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il démissionnerait, il ne voulait pas que ce travail nuise encore à sa vie. Et il avait déjà bien assez souffert à cause de son travail, il avait perdu son mariage, il avait perdu Haley et avait faillit perdre Jack. Il ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui était à présent en train de parler avec Sandra.

-" Comment allez-vous Emily?" lui demanda Sandra.

-" Je vais bien mieux," répondit Emily. " Depuis que j'ai retrouvé Aaron je me sens mieux. Mais pour le moment je voudrais savoir comment va Teresa Lisbon, c'est une amie."

-" Oui, votre amie, elle va… bien, je suppose. Son compagnon est avec elle en ce moment."

-" Patrick est avec elle? Alors je crois que je vais aller les voir."

-" C'est une bonne idée, je suis certaine qu'elle sera heureuse de vous voir. Mais avant, il faut que vous sachiez que quelque chose s'est passé durant son intervention."

-" Quoi? Teresa va bien?"

-" Elle va bien mais… comment vous dire ça…"

-" Elle a perdu son bébé c'est ça?"

-" Je suis vraiment désolée."

Emily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la main de Hotch se posa sur son épaule, la tirant à lui. Elle se tourna vers lui et se jeta à son cou, pleurant contre lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être triste ou soulagée de cette nouvelle et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait mal. Elle pleura encore quelques minutes avant de s'écarter de Hotch qui essuya une nouvelle larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-" Allons les voir," lui dit-il.

Elle acquiesça en silence et le suivit dans le couloir, cherchant la chambre que lui avait indiqué Sandra. Ils la trouvèrent rapidement et ouvrir la porte mais s'arrêtèrent avant d'entrer. Sur le lit, Patrick était allongé, tenant dans ses bras Teresa qui avait la tête posé sur son torse. Ils dormaient tout les deux et les deux agents ne voulurent pas les réveiller. Alors ils firent demi-tour pour retourner dans la chambre d'Emily lorsqu'une voix les arrêta.

-" Emily?" Appela Lisbon.

-" Oui c'est moi Teresa," lui répondit la jeune femme.

-" Je suis si contente de te voir Emily."

Emily s'approcha d'elle et Patrick ouvrit les yeux pour voir du monde dans la chambre. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Emily s'approchait du lit, il se leva et leur laissa la place dont elle avait besoin. Il rejoignit Hotch et les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre pour laisser les deux femmes discuter un peu ensemble.

Emily s'installa sur le lit avec Teresa et la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en pleur. Elle lui entoura les épaules et la serra fort contre elle, tentant de la réconforter de son mieux, tout en sachant que rien ne pourrait l'aider à aller mieux.

-" Il est partit Emily," gémit Lisbon, "mon bébé n'est plus là."

-" Je suis désolée Teresa, tellement désolée."

-" Je ne sais même pas si je dois être triste ou pas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis," pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

-" Je ne sais pas, mais ça va passer, avec le temps," tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. " Mais tu n'es pas seule, Patrick est là, il ne te laissera pas."

-" Je sais, il me l'a promit, il ne me quittera jamais."

-" Et tu peux avoir confiance en lui."

-" Il est le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance," sourit-elle entre ses larmes. " Enfin… je veux dire…"

-" Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire," lui sourit Emily en se tournant vers la porte où se trouvaient Hotch et Jane.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leurs compagnes et leurs sourirent avant de se rapprocher. Emily se leva du lit pour aller se serrer dans les bras de Hotch tandis que Jane se réinstallait sur le lit auprès de Teresa qui se lova contre lui. Les deux couples étaient enfin réunis, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu, malgré toute la peine qu'ils avaient ressentit, ils étaient enfin de nouveau tous ensemble et rien ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer.

Il fallait quand même que les deux agents du FBI rentrent chez eux, même s'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envi. Ils avaient des ordres, ils devaient les suivre mais maintenant, Emily était de nouveau parmi eux. Ils savaient bien que la séparation allait être difficile, mais elle était inévitable. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se reverraient pas, au contraire, ils avaient de nombreuses raisons de se revoir, Emily était la cousine de Patrick et elle comptait bien ne plus le perdre cette fois. Ils avaient des années à rattraper.

Mais pour le moment, ils ne voulaient penser à rien d'autre que l'instant présent et savourer la chance d'être ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Retour à la normale

Salut les amis, je sais que je devais poster ce matin mais j'ai une bonne excuse, c'était le final de TM et j'étais à fond dans l'épisode. Le meilleur que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, intense, incroyable, à couper le souffle.

Enfin je ne vais pas vous le résumer quand même, surtout si tous le monde ne regarde pas les diffusions US.

Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, le dernier ne sera que pour demain matin, et cette fois c'est certain.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour à la normale<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine que Lisbon et Prentiss avaient quitté l'hôpital. L'agent du FBI avait retrouvé sa chambre d'hôtel, mais elle n'y avait pas passé une seule nuit sans son agent préféré qui refusait même de la quitter ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Au lieu de s'en sentir agaçait, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, elle recherchait même sa compagnie le plus possible.<p>

Tous leurs collègues étaient repartit à Washington et Rossi avait promit d'arranger les choses avec Strauss pour le retard de Hotch. Il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis se sentent obligé de rentrer avec eux, ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps ensemble et de toute façon Emily refusait de partir tout de suite, elle voulait rester un peu avec Lisbon sachant parfaitement qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle encore un temps.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était le jour du grand dépars et Emily ne se sentait pas vraiment prête. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait pas retrouver son appartement vide, elle ne voulait pas retrouver la solitude. Même si elle était enfin en couple avec Hotch, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble pour deux raisons.

La première: le règlement du bureau interdisait une relation entre deux agents d'une même équipe et Hotch n'était pas seulement son collègue mais aussi et surtout son patron. Que diraient les autres en l'apprenant? Son équipe le savait déjà, mais les autres membres du bureau? Ses parents? Strauss? Elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril la carrière d'Aaron, c'était bien trop important.

La seconde raison était Jack. Le petit garçon ne la connaissait que peu et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer dans sa vie, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu pour son jeune âge. Il avait perdu sa mère, il aurait même pu mourir ce jour-là si son père n'était pas arrivé à temps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense que son père avait remplacé sa mère, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle allait prendre la place de sa mère.

Emily avait fini de préparer son sac et attendait, assise sur son lit, que Hotch revienne. L'homme était partit régler pour les chambres et devait revenir sous peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit la peur dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes sur ses joues. Elle l'aimait, plus que tout au monde et ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète encore pour elle, il l'avait déjà bien assez fait ces dernières semaines.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'agent entra, un sourire sur le visage qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit les larmes sur les joues de sa petite amie. Elle tenta de les dissimuler, mais cela ne servit à rien et il arriva rapidement à ses cotés, s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et la força à lui faire face.

-" Que se passe-t-il Emily? Pourquoi pleures-tu?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Je… j'ai peur Aaron," lui répondit-elle.

-" Mais de quoi?"

-" De rentrer à la maison. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta carrière en jeu pour moi, je ne veux pas que Jack souffre à cause de moi, je ne veux pas…."

-" Stop, Emily Stop. Tu ne fais rien de tout ça, tu es la femme de ma vie et rien au monde ne pourra changer ça."

-"Mais le règlement…."

-" Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi si je ne t'ais pas à mes cotés."

Emily chercha autre chose pour protester, pour lui faire comprendre que leur couple n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, même si son cœur lui criait le contraire, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre. Tout ses doutes s'envolèrent au moment où les bras de Hotch se posèrent autour de son corps et qu'il la serra contre lui, posant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de son corps. Elle l'aimait trop, il faisait partit d'elle désormais alors pourquoi vouloir changer des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être changées? Elle avait enfin trouvé l'homme qui lui fallait, celui qui prendrait soin d'elle, qu'importe ce qui pouvait arriver. Il l'avait déjà prouvé en la cherchant sans relâche, en l'aidant de son mieux après son retour, en étant là pour l'écouter et ne pas la brusquer. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir un homme comme lui, à part Teresa bien entendu.

-" Allez viens, Patrick et Teresa nous attendent pour aller à l'aéroport," dit enfin Hotch, la sortant de ses pensées.

-" Oui, allons-y."

Ils se levèrent en même temps, Hotch prit les valises et sortit de la chambre. Emily le suivit mais s'arrêta à la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur cette pièce où elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Hotch, cette pièce où elle avait passé pour la première fois la nuit dans les bras de Hotch. Cette chambre aurait toujours pour elle quelque chose de spéciale et elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il s'y était passé. Elle referma finalement la porte et suivit Hotch dans le taxi qui les attendait pour les conduire chez Teresa.

* * *

><p>Jane se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de se faire un thé, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis que Teresa avait quitté l'hôpital elle semblait aller mieux, malgré les cauchemars qu'elle faisait encore la nuit. Son médecin avait suggéré qu'elle aille voir un psy mais la jeune femme refusait, elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec les gens de cette professions depuis son expérience avec le docteur Carmen. Jane ne l'avait pas forcé, mais il savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne pourrait pas se taire éternellement, il faudrait qu'elle évacue tout ce qu'elle avait en elle.<p>

Il marcha jusqu'au salon, sa tasse à la main et s'installa sur le canapé en attendant l'arrivée de sa cousine et de son compagnon. Aujourd'hui il allait devoir dire au revoir à la jeune femme et, même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, il s'était vite attaché à elle. C'était une partie de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il voulait mieux connaitre. Il avait enfin la chance de savoir d'où il venait et il était difficile pour lui de la voir partir, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête pour voir Teresa se pencher au dessus de lui avec un léger sourire. Elle avait été assez distante depuis leur retour chez elle, mais il pouvait la comprendre et ne l'obligeait à rien. Il avait même prit la décision de dormir sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle soit prête pour le laisser la rejoindre dans son lit. La jeune femme avait encore du mal avec les contacts humain et il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour que ça passe. Il était patient, du moment qu'il pouvait être avec elle, il attendrait le temps nécessaire.

Lisbon contourna le canapé et s'installa à coté de Jane, ne lâchant pas la main qu'elle avait prise. Elle tremblait un peu, le mentaliste pu voir dans son regard qu'elle hésitait encore. Il lui sourit, l'encourageant et elle fini par se serrer contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et lui entourant la taille. Jane ferma les yeux, trop heureux de cette avancée et Lisbon sourit contre lui.

-" Merci," souffla Lisbon.

-" Pourquoi me remercie-tu?" demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-" D'être patient avec moi, de ne pas me forcer," lui répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Jane ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il vit briller des larmes aux coins de ses yeux et son cœur se serra. Il tenta de poser une main sur sa joue mais se ravisa, il ne devait pas aller trop vite. A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Lisbon qui prit sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. Elle lu sourit encore une fois et cette fois Jane ne résista pas. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure brune de la jeune femme.

Elle se tendit l'espace d'un instant avant de finalement se détendre et profiter de leur nouvelle proximité. Tout cela lui avait manqué, les bras de Jane, son odeur, sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Elle avait voulu fuir tout ça, craignant de ne pas supporter les contacts et ne voulant pas lui faire de la peine en le repoussant mais finalement, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Une semaine sans qu'il ne la serre contre lui était une semaine de trop et elle ne voulait plus attendre.

-" Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit?" Osa-t-elle lui demander.

-" Es-tu certaine que c'est-ce que tu veux?" lui demanda-t-il, " je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligée de…"

-" Oui je suis certaine Patrick, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, je ne me sens bien que lorsque tu es là."

-" Alors je dormirais avec toi, je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu te sente bien."

Lisbon se redressa doucement, se rapprocha du visage de celui du blond et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il vit ses hésitations et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient le temps pour ça, mais elle secoua la tête et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle le voulait tant, cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette sensation lui manquait trop. Elle se sentait faible, inutile, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour aller mieux.

Jane, sentant le trouble de la jeune femme, entoura ses épaules de son bras, la plaquant délicatement contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se force à quoi que ce soit, elle ne voulait pas qu'en allant trop vite, elle se bloque plus tard. Mais Lisbon ne voulu pas s'avouer vaincu et elle s'écarta de lui, relevant les yeux. Elle le fixa un moment avant de finalement se redresser, rapprochant lentement ses lèvres de celle de Jane. Il la laissa faire et finalement, elle les posa sur les siennes, fermant les yeux de bonheur. Elle avait enfin réussit à franchir une étape importante et elle était heureuse.

Lisbon sentit les mains de Jane lui entourer le visage et elle lui entoura la nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et auraient pu continuer longtemps si la sonnette n'avait pas retentit à ce moment précis. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Jane se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Emily et Hotch entrèrent dans l'appartement et la brunette alla directement rejoindre Lisbon sur le canapé.

-" Comment ça va Teresa?" demanda-t-elle.

-" Ça va bien," lui sourit Lisbon.

-" Oh, je vois," comprit aussitôt Emily qui fit un clin d'œil à son amie.

Jane et Hotch sortirent pour charger la voiture du mentaliste et revinrent presqu'aussitôt dans l'appartement, s'arrêtant pour observer les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient joyeusement entre elles. Les choses s'arrangeaient peu à peu et ils en étaient heureux. Ils avaient tout les deux eut peur qu'Emily et Teresa ne se remettent pas de leur expérience, qu'elles se bloquent mais finalement tout se passait bien mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré.

Ils discutèrent tout les quatre pendant un temps puis arriva l'heure de se rendre à l'aéroport. Tous le monde monta en voiture et le trajet se fit en silence, personne ne sachant quoi dire. Bientôt ils devraient se dire au revoir mais aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour ça, ils avaient vécu trop de chose ensemble, ils avaient passé trop de temps ensemble. Malheureusement la vie devait reprendre son court et Hotch et Prentiss devaient rentrer chez eux.

Une fois à l'aéroport, la séparation fut difficile et même Hotch eut du mal à retenir une larme. Ils se promirent de se revoir le plus tôt possible, refusant de se perdre de vu. Ils se promirent donc de se voir pour les fêtes de fin d'années et Jane proposa de venir à Washington avec Lisbon, ils pourraient ainsi faire connaissance avec le petit Jack. Ils s'embrassèrent tous et les deux agents du FBI partirent pour monter dans l'avion.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le soir arriva, Lisbon alla se changer dans la salle de bain pour ensuite revenir dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée et ne rêvait que d'une chose, une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans cauchemars su possible. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, son cœur se serra en n'y trouvant pas Jane. Il lui avait pourtant promit de dormir avec elle cette nuit, et il ne tenait pas sa promesse. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes mais ne pu rien faire quand elles décidèrent de couler quand même.<p>

La jeune femme alla se glisser sous les couvertures qu'elle remonta jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux. Elle revit une nouvelle fois le visage d'Alex et dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne dormirait pas bien cette nuit encore. Elle devrait s'y faire, cela passerait avec le temps.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de retenir de nouveaux sanglots, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Jane entra, venant directement s'installer dans le lit prêt d'elle. Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur sa hanche et Jane s'inquiéta.

-" Teresa?"

-" Ça va, c'est rien," répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse.

-" Tu as cru que je ne viendrais pas c'est ça?"

-" Je…"

-" Excuse moi, je finissais juste de ranger un peu avant de venir te rejoindre. Je voulais que tout soit propre pour demain matin," expliqua-t-il.

-" Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il demain matin?" interrogea-t-elle.

-" J'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi, je voulais te faire la surprise mais… je crois que tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à demain."

-" Dis-moi ce que tu as prévu s'il te plait," supplia la jeune femme.

-" J'avais prévu de faire venir quelqu'un que tu as sans doute envi de voir mais que tu n'ose pas appeler," avoua-t-il finalement.

-" Qui as-tu appelle?" S'inquiéta Lisbon.

-" J'ai appelé ton frère Tommy, ainsi que ta nièce," souffla-t-il, " je me suis dis que ça te ferais du bien de voir un peu ta famille."

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent aux yeux de Lisbon, mais cette fois c'était de joie. Elle n'avait vu ni son frère ni sa nièce depuis si longtemps, elle était heureuse que Jane y ait pensé. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle le remercia, encore et encore, puis lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur son torse et de s'endormir.

Jane le serra contre lui, ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

Cette nuit-là, Lisbon ne fit aucun cauchemar, elle dormit comme un bébé, tendrement enlacée par l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogue

Salut à tous,

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée, je devais poster hier mais j'ai eu un empêchement alors je ne poste que maintenant.

Alors voici la suite et fin de cette fic et je voulais remercier chaleureusement **Solealuna** et **leoune51** d'avoir été là depuis le tout début et de ne pas avoir abandonné.

Je vous posterais ma nouvelle fic bientôt, mais avant je fini avec _**Unexpected Consequences**_.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Un sapin trônait au milieu du salon, des guirlandes électriques au dessus des fenêtres, des chaussettes pendues au dessus de la cheminée. Toute la maison était décorée pour les fêtes de Noël et les habitants n'attendaient qu'une chose, l'arrivée de leurs invités. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs plus trop tarder et l'impatience commençait à se faire sentir.<p>

-" Calme toi Emily, ils ne vont pas tarder," tenta Hotch en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

-" Et s'ils avaient eu un accident?" Se lamenta la jeune femme, " Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas venir à cause de la neige?"

-" Cesse donc d'imaginer le pire et va t'assoir dans le canapé avec Jack," lui conseilla l'agent, " il voudrait que tu lui lise une histoire."

La jeune femme regarda son compagnon, l'embrassa et fit ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait beaucoup trop de souci pour son cousin et celle qui était vite devenue sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, les hormones surement. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'inquiétait pour tout et n'importe quoi alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison pour ça.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle vivait avec Aaron et Jack, deux ans de pur bonheur. Après leur retour de Sacramento, les choses n'avaient pas été facile, ils avaient du lutter pour maintenir leur couple. Au bureau, ça n'avait pas été facile non plus, Strauss avait tout de suite voulu transférer l'un d'eux, et comme Emily était la dernière arrivée, elle avait voulu que ce soit elle. Mais Hotch s'était interposé, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Mais ce fut une conversation téléphonique avec Elisabeth Prentiss qui avait fait pencher la balance et pour une fois Emily avait été heureuse que sa mère se mêle de ses affaires.

Depuis son enlèvement et son retour, la jeune femme avait reprit contact avec sa mère et tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle avait réalisé à quel point la vie était courte, à quel point les liens de la famille étaient importants et elle ne voulait plus se priver de ce qui était d'une importance capitale désormais dans sa vie. Sa famille c'était Aaron, Jack, tous ses collègues et ses parents. Même si la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de relation facile avec sa mère, elle n'en restait pas moins sa mère et elle avait besoin d'elle, encore plus maintenant.

En effet, Emily était enceinte de maintenant quatre mois et elle ne cessait de se faire du souci. Chaque jour, elle imaginait qu'il puisse arriver un accident, quelque chose à l'un de ses proches. Heureusement, sa mère était là pour l'aider, la consoler, la ramener sur Terre et lui rappeler que chaque jour il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi, mais que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait s'inquiéter constamment. Emily avait encore du mal avec ce concept mais tentait quand même d'écouter les conseils de sa mère.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé et Jack vint se coller à elle, un livre dans les mains et un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle lui rendit son sourire, comment pouvait-elle ne pas le faire? Cet enfant avait un charme fou, tout comme son père, et il savait y faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, surtout avec elle.

-" Juste un chapitre alors Jack, nos invités ne vont pas tarder," lui sourit-elle.

-" Ok, tu crois que tante Teresa sera contente pour le bébé?" Questionna l'enfant.

-" Je suis certaine que oui," répondit son père en venant se placer derrière eux.

Emily releva la tête et Hotch se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, profitant de ce petit moment de calme avant que tous le monde ne soit là. Le reste de l'équipe devait aussi venir, ainsi que les parents d'Emily, en gros il y aurait tellement de monde dans cette maison qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas le temps de s'embrasser une seule fois avant la fin de la soirée, il fallait donc en profiter.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Emily sauta sur ses pieds, prête à aller ouvrir mais la main de Hotch l'empêcha de se lever. Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard brillant de la jeune femme et rieur du petit Jack. Il aimait voir la femme qui partageait sa vie et celle de son père heureuse, il adorait la voir sourire et l'entendre rire. Elle était merveilleuse avec lui et elle allait lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur, alors il ne l'en aimait que plus.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques flocons de neige et les invités entrèrent, complètement gelés. Hotch les délesta de leurs manteaux, écharpes, gants, bonnets et leur indiqua le salon où les attendaient Jack et Emily. Tous le monde avança et ils se placèrent non loin de la cheminé, histoire de se réchauffer.

Mais alors que Hotch s'éloignait de la porte, la sonnette retentit de nouveau et cette fois ce fut Emily qui se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant devant un visage rieur. Elle sauta au cou de son cousin, trop heureuse de le revoir et chercha des yeux Teresa mais ne la vit pas. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-" Elle arrive, ne t'inquiète pas," la rassura Jane.

-" Où est-elle?" demanda Emily.

-" Avec Alison, elles arrivent."

Ils se tournèrent à temps pour voir arriver Teresa avec un bébé dans les bras, un petit bébé endormit et emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture. Jane s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune femme, suivit de peu par le reste de l'équipe du CBI qui avaient également été invité et Emily referma la porte derrière eux. Tous le monde se salua, trop heureux de se revoir et Emily demanda le silence au bout de quelques minutes. Les regards se levèrent vers elle, curieux et elle lança un regard tendre à Hotch qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

-" Pour commencer, je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse de tous vous avoir ici ce soir," sourit-elle à l'attention de tout le monde devant elle. " Je dois bien avouer que Noël n'a jamais vraiment été une de mes fêtes favorites, mais depuis toute cette affaire, depuis…." elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre, "maintenant pour moi c'est important de pouvoir réunir tout les gens que j'aime, et quel meilleur jour que Noël? Mais aussi, je voulais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, je sens que ça va faire des heureux."

Hotch se rapprocha de la jeune femme, souriant, lui entoura la taille d'une main tandis que l'autre se posait sur son ventre encore plat mais où se cachait une petite vie.

-" Tu… tu es enceinte," osa demander Garcia.

-" Je suis enceinte," répondit Emily avec un sourire.

Garcia se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans les bras, suivit par les autres, les uns après les autres, sous les regards attendrit de Hotch et Elisabeth Prentiss qui était heureuse de voir sa fille aussi souriante. Patrick vint également serrer sa cousine fort dans ses bras, lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, puis vint le tour de Teresa. Elle donna le bébé à son compagnon et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-" Je suis si heureuse pour toi Emily," lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-" Il fallait bien une petite cousine ou un petit cousin pour Alison," sourit Emily.

-" C'est certain, elle aura besoin d'en avoir et avec Jack je sens qu'elle sera comblé, il l'adore déjà."

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête pour voir le petit Jack sur le canapé, à coté de Patrick qui tenait dans ses bras une Alison à présent bien éveillée qui jouait avec les doigts de Jack. L'enfant riait aux éclats, heureux de jouer avec sa petite cousine.

Teresa prit Emily dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de retourner auprès des invités. Tous le monde était heureux, ils étaient ensemble pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tous ensemble. Dans un coin de la pièce, Garcia parlait informatique avec Van Pelt qui lui donnait son avis. Un peu plus loin, Rigsby discutait avec Morgan et JJ de la meilleure méthode d'interrogatoire pour faire craquer un suspect. Devant la cheminée, Cho et Rossi discutaient livres.

Soudain, des bras encerclaient la taille d'Emily et elle se retourna pour poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Aaron qui lui rendit son baiser sous le regard brillant de Teresa. Elle sentit elle-même Patrick faire de même et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Alison se trouvait dans les bras d'Elisabeth qui lui souriait affectueusement.

Tout le monde était heureux, ils étaient tous ensemble après avoir vécu la pire expérience de leur vie. Ils avaient à présent la vie devant eux pour se reconstruire et cela avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se réunirent tous devant la cheminée et entamèrent des chants de Noël.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
